PMD Kalos Legends
by yveshku
Summary: A human named Drake appears on a mysterious human free island as a Charmander. With the help of a Mareep and Cubone, he may find his past. Also with a dark threat arising, who knows what'll happen. Rated M for blood, violence, and such.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my own mystery dungeon story. Don't hate. I don't own pokemon. I do own this story, so ... yeah. *Sticks tongue out* Lets begin.**

In the distance I heard shouting but couldn't make it out. _No they're closer to me. Like right about_ \- I opened my eyes and saw a Mareep hovering over me (figuratively). I jumped up and screamed from being startled. "Well, you're awake. that's good."

"Where am I?" I looked around and caught a glimpse of fire.

"Oh, you're outside Halliona Town."

"Never heard of it. Wait, you talk?" _I must be hallucinating._

"Well duuhh, my mouth is moving and words are coming out." I noticed that he mumbled this last part. "That's a stupid question."

"Well I'm _sorry_ that humans usually can't understand pokemon."

"You of all pokemon. That's hilarious. I'm _sorry_ to say that you look like any ordinary Charmander" I frantically looked at myself, only to see orange paws, a fiery tail, and an orange body. "What are you doing?"

"I've turned into a pokemon. How could this have happened?"

"Turned into a pokemon. Who knows? We can't tell anyone this. A lot of pokemon would panic. Anyways we should go into Halliona, get to know the place for you."

"Yeah lets go." _How the fuck did I turn into a pokemon?_

***Unknown Dungeon***

Two mysterious pokemon are talking to each other. "The human has came to this island. I want you to make sure he doesn't foil my plans."

"I'll take care of it." Then one of the pokemon left the dungeon.

***Halliona Town***

"So, the bisnesses are in the south and central. Post office and the dojo are west. Pokemon live in the northern part. We came in from the east side. You see, we're on a cliff. And this is the biggest town. There are two others." The Mareep introduced herself earlier as Amber. We got to know each other a bit walking here. I told her that I remember two things. That I'm human and my name is Drake.

"I see now. Where would I live?" This question was kinda expected because humans aren't ment to be on this island. It's supposed to be where pokemon can live without human interaction.

"I'll think about it." _Do I get a place to live?_ "Wait! The guy who lived beside me moved out a month ago. You could live there." _Tempting._ "Don't worry, It's quite. The neighborhood is a nice one by the ocean."

"Fine by me. What about the neighbors?"

"Lets see, vacation, hospital, moved out, friend." He was mumbling that to herself. "You should be fine."

"Lead the way and what about a friend?" She was shocked that I paid attention to her mumbling.

"I kinda have a friend who's a ground type. He's a Cubone." Well that's nice. I wonder what he's like. "He was lonely and afraid since his mom was killed by a criminal. I helped him and we're friends now."

"Well that sucks. But it's nice that you helped him."

We soon reached the neighborhood and Amber showed me where I would live. The houses were set as six properties as the corners of a hexagon with plenty of space in the middle. The sixth property was the entrance to the neighborhood. We got some things and made my house a living space. I was rather fine with this considering I was a pokemon. Amber left to her house, so I was left alone in my new house. _Now what, new house, talking pokemon, no humans. This better be a dream._ I went over to the bed and fell asleep.

 **And the first chapter is done. Just a sort of intro. Who is, or was, Drake? Well, onto starting the team in the next chapter. Peaceful, right? Well you suck if you think that it's all love and peace. What was that in the Unknown Dungeon, that well eventually be explained.**


	2. Hyperactive Dojo

**Welcome back. Lame chapter intro, but who cares? Anyway, this is my mystery dungeon story, not Nintendo's. Pokemon is Nintendo's, not mine. Lets begin.**

I woke and looked around. My house seems different. I went to the mirror, which was really cold ice. I mean it, the ice must've been made by Kyurem himself. Instead of myself I saw a Charmander. That's when the events of yesterday came back to me. _Well it wasn't a dream. That sucks._

I headed outside to see Amber and meet this Cubone. "Hey! Good morning, isn't it?" Amber yelled to me from her window. Her house was beside mine and Cubone's was across. The other two houses were pretty much un-inhabited. That's because the pokemon who live there are somewhere else right now. Cubone came out of his house and walked over.

"So, you're Drake. I expected a dragon type." In my opinion, that's a bit insulting. I know my fully evolved form, Charizard, isn't dragon type. Also not the dragon pokemon like Kingdra or Salamence. But Charizard is a dragon. And has more dragon properties than some other dragons such as Altaria or Noivern.

"Well Charizard is still a dragon. Not necessarily type wise, but he is property wise."

"True. I'm Xavier."

"Nice to meet you." Amber walk out and over to us. "Are we doing anything today?"

"I dunno." Amber gave some thought. "Wait. We could check out the annual Exploration Team registration." That seems like a good idea. May as well do something exciting while I'm a pokemon.

When we reached the pokemon training dojo and I immediately took interest. The place was nice. It had a picture of a Machamp using bulk up beside the door. When we went inside, the first thing I noticed was there were a bunch of pictures on the wall. Upon further inspection each picture was of a strong fighting type. Throh, Machoke, even the Machamp was on there. Only bigger and stronger fighting types were on the wall. Not a single non-fighting type. No smaller, weaker pokemon. There was also three small fighting fields in the middle of the dojo. The area was filled with other pokemon. Suddenly a loud voice Boomed throughout the dojo.

"Welcome Pokemon from far and wide. It's the annual recruiting time of year. We are recruiting new pokemon into the dojo and any new exploration teams. We welcome you to the hyperactive training dojo. To be recruited is simple, reach the top ten ranks by the end of the day." The pokemon that said this was a big Hariama. Another bulky fighting type. "Oh, and two things. One is if you faint or lose a fight, then you have to wait till the person who beat you is beaten. That's if you want to fight again. Two is each pokemon has their own rank. So those of you who planned on getting in the dojo with a friend, sucks to be you. You may now begin"

I turned to Amber and Xavier. "Well, all we have to do is not get beaten." Amber was the first to say something.

I spoke up next. "That's not as easy as it sounds. There will be tougher and stronger pokemon trying. Also we would have to fight to keep our ranking higher."

Cubone also placed input. "I noticed that there's not anything about the dojo that's not big strong fighting types."

"It's weird." Suddenly an Oddish walked up to us."Would you like to battle."

"I've always been afraid of fire so I want to battle the Cubone" The Oddish had a childish voice.

"Fine by me, what do ya say Xavier."

"Lets do this."

We went over and claimed the last field. Xavier was on one side while Oddish was on the other. Oddish started the battle with sleep powder. I was surprised when Xavier spun the bone in his hand like a fan. This blew the powder away. back at Oddish. Oddish tried to dodge, but was still hit. Oddish fell asleep quickly basically losing the battle for her. Xavier used bone rush a few times and took out Oddish. "I'll bring the Oddish outside. One of you two look for a fight so we can keep this ring."

"Understood." Xavier took Oddish outside and he got a few looks. Probably because he's the first one to take care of his opponent. I looked around and found a Froakie. "Hey. Do you want to battle?"

The Froakie turned his head towards me. "Challenge accepted." We went onto our ring to start the battle. He started with using water gun. I easily side stepped to dodge and countered with a dragon rage. I'm surprised I could use that considering this is my first battle. Froakie was down before he could hit me.

After lots of battles for Amber, Xavier, and I, we finally made it within the top 30 ranks. Out of over 200. A few pokemon peaked our interest as tough opponents. A Machoke was really strong. A Hawlucha went without being hit. The Hariama appeared before us. "I've changed my mind." Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over to him. "This year, we have had certainly amazing battles. Such as that Charmander one hitting a Froakie with dragon rage. Or perhaps the Machoke doing five battles in a row without the opponent getting to do anything." A lot of the battles were amazing. "We are going to send the top 30 to one of the mystery dungeons. They will battle their way through. The final ten will be the top ten."

We all left the dojo and followed Hariama.

We finally reached the dungeon. This one was Crystal Cave. All of the top 30 ranks lined up to go into the dungeon. It was getting dark now which will make it darker in the cave. We patiently wait for Hariama to call for us to go in.

Amber, Xavier, and I made a plan for this. Be wise about the battles. Try to avoid the stronger opponents. Stick together. And never give into weakness.

Hariama then called to go.

 **Cliff hanger. How do you like that? I love cliff hangers. It leaves with suspense and you don't know what happens next. That's why I love them because then you want to read the next chapter.**

 **Anyways, I'm going to accept an OC. That means one. Not multiple because I have this story planned out mostly already. Please PM me you're OC. Required is the pokemon, their personality, their name, and their role in the story. Optional is any special things, such as features, items, charms. See yah eventually.**


	3. Crystal Cave

**Hi. I have returned to write another chapter of Kalos Legends. Anyway, Drake, Amber, and Xavier are going into Crystal Cave as part of a recruiting challenge. Alongside 27 other pokemon. That's what makes the first dungeon hard. Unlike most, where there's a boss battle, sorta, at the end. This one is a big free for all. Lets begin.**

We all ran for the cave entrance. It was obvious who the faster pokemon were. I think one of them used extreme speed.

Once every pokemon was inside the cave, we were mostly separated from each other. "We want to get to the top floor. That's where everyone will be going."

"Drake, I thought that part of our plan was to avoid battles."

"Yes, but we could make it there first. Before everyone else. Even if we make it there after others, they would battle already. Making less of a problem than it could be."

"Fine. You should lead the way. Your the one with fire on your tail." That was the biggest light in the room. The crystals provide some light. Not that much though. Maybe it might be with the nighttime.

"All right. Could've been Amber with her tail able to glow. Lets go where it's darker. The cave entrance still has the moonlight." I started walking away from the entrance, towards the darkness.

A pokemon was walking and came to a darker spot in the cave. Another pokemon appeared from the darkness and used close combat. The first pokemon was lucky to dodge it, but a third pokemon was right where the first one moved to. The third pokemon used circle throw and tossed the first right towards the second. The second pokemon used close combat to knock out the first pokemon.

"Such a weakling. Lets go Meinshao."

"Machamp, I'm surprised that this Helliosk got in the top thirty. It doesn't help that we had the type advantage."

"We beat him. That's all we need. One down, twenty-eight to go."

"Where are the stairs? We've been walking for a while." I was grumbling.

"Stop your whining Drake. It won't help with twenty-seven other pokemon in this cave." **(They don't know the one pokemon fainted yet.)** We kept walking a bit farther. We finally came across something. "What is it?"

We were able to make out the shape of it. "Xavier, _who_ is it? Get it right." We noticed that it was a fainted Helliosk. We rushed to his side.

Amber said something when we reached Helliosk. "Look, over there." Amber started to glow her tail for more light. Then she pointed it in the direction of what she saw. I walked over there while Amber and Xavier stayed by Helliosk. As I got closer, I noticed that it was another fainted pokemon. This one being a Probopass.

"It's a Probopass."

"Probopass?"

"Yeah. Notice how both pokemon are weak to fighting type." I looked at them and saw that Amber was looking at Xavier. Xavier nodded. Must have been consulting Xavier. Xavier is smarter than Amber in a few ways.

"Clearly, one of the fighting type foes came through here." I looked back at the fainted Probopass and saw some blood drip onto his metallic body. My eyes trailed upwards till I came eye to eye with a Zangoose.

"Would you and your two friends care to be my next victims?"

"Uhh..."

"I understand." He then used slash with his bloody claws. I was able to dodge the major blow, but he still got my arm. I grabbed my arm and some blood trickled through my claws. Before he could get me again, a bone flew at him spinning.

"I find bonemerang especially useful." Xavier shouted that as he ran closer. Zangoose got up again and used his claws to block an electro ball. I used dragon rage to knock him off his feet. Amber used thunder wave and paralyzed him.

"Fine. You have me. That doesn't mean you can"

"Shut up Zangoose. Just wondering, judging by the blood on your claws and how you slashed at me, you killed pokemon."

"So. I don't care. as long as I survive."

"You cold hearted" My voice tensed as I said that. I went towards him.

Xavier held me back as Amber spoke. "Drake. Stop it. Now, how many pokemon did you kill?" I swear that Amber's eyes were drilling into him as she said that.

"Why's it matter to you weaklings? You won't win."

Amber was starting towards him now. I escaped Xavier"s grasp and held Amber back. "Amber, look at me." Amber turned her head and looked deep into my eyes. She seemed lost. "We can win. No matter what he says, don't listen to him."

"I killed seven in this event. Hundreds beforehand. Including your mother, Xavier. What you going to do about that?"

Xavier was shocked by this. Amber calmed down now so I tried to get Xavier. "Xavier stop now!" I was to late. By the time I got to him, he already smashed Zangoose's arm. I grabbed Xavier and he calmed down. He pretended that because when I let him go, he smashed Zangoose's head. He was dead now but I held Xavier again so he couldn't do more damage. Xavier struggled against my grasp. "Amber, gp ahead. Just stay where we can see your light. Xavier needs to calm down."

She walked away from us, continuing where we were going before. "Let go of me Drake!" He was still struggling.

"I refuse to let go until you truly calm down. Look what you've done. He may have been the one who killed your mom, but that is no reason for you to kill some pokemon. He deserved to die, but not by you. I know you're nice. We could've told the cops and he couldn't do anything. He confessed to killing your mom and hundreds of others including pokemon in this event." I let go and Xavier just slumped against the wall and started crying.

"I just couldn't control myself there. That was something else." Now there was a stream from his eyes.

I pulled him close and just let him cry. The tears were getting to my tail flame and becoming a wisp of steam. "You will be fine. At least you know with what you did, he can't hurt any other pokemon. It wasn't you that did that. He just got into your mind. Look at me." Xavier stopped crying and looked at me. "I believe that we will make it to the top ten and come out alive."

"Lets go. Amber will be waiting." I got up and pulled Xavier to his feet. We followed Amber's light and found her soon. She was waiting by the stairs.

Amber looked at me. "Is Xavier better now?"

"We all had a moment there. Xavier's was just more intense because he actually got to Zangoose."

"True. Are you ok?" She turned to Xavier saying that.

"I'll be fine. Lets finish this." We all turned to the stairs and started walking.

Walking up the stairs, I said something. "The very fact that pokemon like Zangoose were allowed to participate says the dojo doesn't care. I think that there might be a few others like him in this."

 **Chapter 3 done. Yaaaay. Drake, Amber, and Xavier are done the first floor with 21 pokemon left including themselves. Zangoose was ruthless. Xavier is a murderer now, but he only did what he had to do. Machamp and Mienshao are strong, but Mienshao is nice.**

 **This will be one of the detailed dungeons. Some dungeons won't be as detailed because maybe they have more floors, or their not as big pn plot or such. Maybe just certain parts of the dungeons are detailed. Anyways, I'll see you next time and have a good day or night.**


	4. Absol's Appearence

**I am back to bring you another chapter of PMD Kalos Legends. The team has reached the second floor with 21 pokemon remaining, including themselves. Zangoose was ruthless, and caused Xavier pain. But he is gone, so yay. As I said in the first chapter, the unknown dungeon situation will be explained. One of the mystery figures will be seen in this chapter. Lets go.**

The first floor had an interesting encounter with the murderer of Xavier's mother. He was ruthless and cold hearted. I'm glad he's gone. The first thing I noticed about the second floor was that there were more crystals here. They also glow some. So we don't have to rely on mine and Amber's tails for light, because of how many crystals there are. There's still a dark area once in a while.

"The crystals are beautiful."

"We notice that Amber. We couldn't notice it that much before because there wasn't enough to see them in their own light." _Way to ruin the moment Xavier._ We started searching for the next set of stairs.

We went through a few hallways. It wasn't long before we came across trouble. We walked into a huge room as there was a fight. The fight was between six pokemon remaining. There's four pokemon fainted on the floor. As well as three pokemon dead.

"It isn't my fault they can't handle vice grip." The pokemon that said that was a Kingler. That explains two of three. Kingler used crabhammer on a Barbaracle. "How about you with your razor shell? You let enough power in that to knock down a Gyarados."

Barbaracle retaliated with cross chop. "That's not my fault that he was protecting Floette."

Floette used razor leaf on both of them. "All three were my friends. You two should be taken care of." Both Kingler and Barbaracle went at Floette.

Amber went in to protect her. Xavier and I were too busy paying attention to the fued to see her go in. "You can just leave her alone before she's killed too."

Barbaracle knocked Amber across the room. "Nobody gets in my way." The last three pokemon, all Axew, used dual chop on Kingler. Kingler used crabhammer and knocked them away. Xavier went over to help them. I went to help Amber and Floette. I jumped in front of Barbaracle.

"You leave the ladies alone and fight a man."

"You. Ha. I laugh at this. Listen, your fire. I'm water rock." Bararacle leaned in on my face. "You want to go."

"At least I wouldn't attack the girls first." I stepped onto my tippy toes. "Bring it on."

"Your death wish kid." We both took a step away from each other. I know that he has a mighty attack stat. Along with his razor shell, I could be done. Now that there was quite, I remembered my arm injury. I wanted to see what other moves I know. I checked it for one quick second. That was my mistake. I was lucky to dodge Barbaracle's razor shell. I countered with a flamethrower. Great, I'm in a fight with a rock water type, and I'm injured when he's not. Not the smartest decision I've made. He prepared all four arms as a razor shell. I can't get hit. I refuse to be hit. I used flamethrower and even though it's very ineffective, it had an effect. It made him angry.

That's something I could use. "I bet your too slow to hit me." He clearly didn't like what I said. He came to slash at me from both sides. I ducked under his first pair of arms and jumped over his second pair. I used dragon rage and rolled to the side after. "What did I tell you?" I took pauses in between the next words I said. "Your ... too ... _slow_." I emphasised the last word. Now Barbaracle was very angry. It's not that he's slow. I'm just faster. I used slash and followed with dragon rage. He went to hit with razor shell and I blocked with slash. But his four arms posed a problem. I constantly had to move one arm out of the way while blocking another. He finally got one in and I was hit across the room.

Now he left me and went back to Amber and Floette. _I refuse to let him injure or kill them. I can't stand by. I must get him down._ I suddenly felt power overwhelm me. It dawned upon me. I'm evolving. I looked at Barbaracle when I was done. Now I could face him on more equal terms. I used flamethrower before he could get to Amber and Floette.

That got his attention. "You really think that just because you evolved that you can beat me?"

"Yes I do." We went at each other the way we did before, my slash verses his razor shell. With my increase in stats, I was able to do better. This time I surprised him by using dragon rage. He staggered backwards and I used slash repeatedly.

When he was fainted I stood by him. "Told you I'd win."

"That was a little scary." I turned and noticed Amber had said that. "Both of you. Mostly him." I understand why she said that. Since I've come to this island, all I've been is a bit friendly towards Amber and Xavier. I turned and saw that Xavier was the only one left. All three Axew and Kingler were fainted.

"That was tough." _Tell me about it._ "How was yours?"

"Amber kept an eye on Floette while I battled."

"You evolved. That's good."

"So what will we do about Floette." I scraped my claws together as I said that. Floette gave a worried face. "I'm just kidding. I would never do something like that on purpose. I protected you for a reason." She calmed down.

"She could join us." Amber looked at us as she said that. She meant more than just this event.

"I will join for the rest of this event. I have to go somewhere else when this is done. I just wanted to be with my friends that kind of"

"We know." There goes Amber's full offer. "Well lets go." We left the large room in search of the stairs.

We came across a room with complete darkness. "I'll go first." I went in and noticed something in the light of my tail. All the crystals in this room were smashed. "No wonder it's so dark. All the crystals are smashed."

"Now who would do that?" Typical that Amber asked it.

"I would." A creature pounced on me and I fell to the ground. My tail was under me so I couldn't see it.

"Amber, light!"

"Got ya." She lit up her tail and I could see it. Or rather, him. He was an Absol. I could also make out a figure in the darkness.

"I see you. Now you can't dodge me." The figure used dragon pulse. Absol used psycho cut to split it in half. The dragon pulse went around us. Amber, Xavier, and Floette combined special attacks and made the figure faint.

"Don't attack me. If you do" Absol placed his paw so that his claws were basically digging into my neck, just not quite. My friends and Floette understood what Absol was saying. "Now that Haxorus is fainted, he can't hear us." I quickly looked in Floette's direction. Amber used cotton spore on Floette so she couldn't hear. "How's it feel to be a pokemon? Or did you prefer when you were human."

"Is it true Amber?" She nodded her head.

"I" But no words came to mind. I thought that Amber was the only one who knew that.

"My master wants you to be gone. We're in the top ten already. So there's nothing I can do to stop you." He paused. "Wait, yes there is." He pushed his paw against my neck. It became hard to breath. I could barely continue breathing. "Now are you going to answer my question?"

"I like being a pokemon." That came out weakly. "Who's your master?" That was weaker.

"I'm interested in you. Just don't tell Mewtwo." _He serves Mewtwo! That's insane!_ "He has plans that include the two local legendary trios. He knows you can do something and sent me to stop you."

I braced myself for him to slash my neck. "But I'm interested in you so, I want to see how you battle." He jumped off me. I got up. "Amber can start it."

"Ummm, go." I waved my tail in front of me to get a rough figure in the darkness. I then used flamethrower and used the light around it. I turned and the flamethrower hit Absol. He used Psycho cut. I dodged it, but he used extremespeed and night slash. I was knocked down. I blocked his second night slash with slash and used dragon rage. I got back up and used dragon rage again but he dodged. I used flamethrower to find where he was and hit him. He used extremespeed and knocked me down again. He tried night slash but I kicked him off so he couldn't hit me. He used Psycho cut in mid-air and hit me. He tried again but I dodged. I looked back and realized that it hit Floette.

"You will be fine Floette." We went at each other slash verses night slash. Then he backed away.

"I like you. Your good. I can't wait to meet you again." He then ran up the stairs.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Floette was weakened but still able to walk. Or hop. Who cares? We all went up the stairs after making sure Haxorus was okay.

 **And that is it. The final floor is in the next chapter, along with when they return to the dojo. Absol, as you can tell, is one of those mystery figures. He mentioned the second one, Mewtwo. There's eight pokemon left. Drake, Amber, Xavier, Absol, Floette, Machamp, Mienshao and one more pokemon. See you later. Bye.**


	5. The Exploration Teams

**Hey, I have returned from what I was doing. My previous chapter was only posted quickly because I realized that I didn't post chapter 3 earlier. My mistake. Not really.**

 **Eight pokemon left. The third/final floor of crystal cave will happen. Followed by return to the dojo. Let's just get this one going already, I've been tired a little lately.**

We heard noises as we climbed the stairs. So we climbed quicker. We came into one big chamber. Within it was a Bisharp fighting a Machamp and a Mienshao. Even though he was outnumbered by his type weakness, he was very fast. Must have trained his speed specifically. Mienshao was the faster of the fighting types and Mienshao can be very fast with attack combos. Machamp can also be fast with throwing punches.

Absol wasn't seen since our battle. But I saw him run up the stairs. He must be around here somewhere.

Finally, Mienshao caught Bisharp. He used night slash to try to get free, but Mienshao held him back. "You know you're hard to catch. And you gave us such a problem with Barbaracle, Kingler, and those other pokemon. So I won't give you as much mercy as I did Heloisk and Probopass." It was Machamp speaking.

These two took out the pokemon we encountered on the first floor. And caused a problem at the second floor in the big room. Machamp did most of it. "Don't you think killing him is even a little crazy?"

"Mienshao, that is why I'm in charge. Because you're a little too nice."

"Making a pokemon faint is one thing. It happens in battles more than a human would think. But killing him is insane."

"Shut up Mienshao! I'm going to kill him no matter what you say. He caused me big problems. He will pay." He then looked at Bisharp. "Now how should I do it?" I had to do something. And I stand a little more of a chance against him than I did Barbaracle. I used dragon rage. Mienshao quickly whispered something. It hit him right before he used cross chop on Bisharp. He fell and both Mienshao and Bisharp saw us by the stairs.

Machamp got up and said something to me. "The only one here that seems likely to learn dragon rage would be you. So I'll kill you and Bisharp. I should also kill your friends before they do anything stupid." Machamp sent a powerful focus blast in our direction. We all dodged, but the explosion sent us apart further. I was sent flying down the stairs. I struggled to my feet and ran back up them, tripping twice. By the time I got back in the chamber of the third floor, Mienshao already had let go of Bisharp. Mienshao was fighting Amber, and winning. Xavier was fighting Bisharp and Machamp in a grabbed Machamp and he punched back with an extra arm. Xavier had it more tough in that battle than Amber did. Floette was too afraid to get close, so she was helping by sending one distant attack at a time. I quickly developed a strategy. Help Amber up close and help Xavier from a distance.

I used flamethrower on Machamp and slash on Mienshao. Amber then used thunderbolt on Mienshao. Mienshao retaliatd with aura sphere and karate chop. That knocked us away from the stairs. Both battles went on for a while. Mienshao was slowly leading our battle towards Machamp. But by the time I noticed it, Machamp already picked me up and held me with his four arms. Xavier attempted to used bone club. Machamp brought me down and Xavier's bone hit me instead. It hurt so much. _Who knew that Xavier had that strength within him?_ Amber tensed up when I was hit.

"Hahaha, don't want to get me when I have your friend. That goes for tou as well Bisharp." Now Amber's eyes were getting watery.

"His name is Drake you crazy"

"What, asshole. I know. But that's fine. We're already in the top ten. So no matter what you do, I still get a place at the dojo." I think that Amber felt offended. She's not one to be so cruel. And Machamp just put it that way.

"Amber, it will be ok. I'll be fine." Then I shook my tail a little. She noticed this and calmed down.

Machamp seemed to notice that Amber was now calm. "Why did you just calm down? Because if you don't tell me, then he gets it. He then turned me so that the side Xavier hit was facing the ground. Machamp used mega kick. That hurt so much. I moved my tail closer to Machamp's body. Before it had any real effect, I saw a vine creep up. I almost forgot about Floette.

Machamp seemed to see it too, as he stepped on it when it got close enough. Floette screamed out. Machamp threw me towards Mienshao and pulled on the vine, bringing Floette closer. I was in the Mienshao's grasp and Floette was in Machamp's hands. "Let them go!" Xavier shouted out.

"Why should I? I haven't seen one thing from you that I like." Xavier was getting almost as angry as he was with Zangoose. I could tell by how tight his grip was on his bone.

Xavier ran up to try and hit him again but Machamp just moved Floette into the path of the bone. Xavier quickly twisted the bone to it missed Floette. Machamp wasn't hit as hard because of the movement that slowed it. Machamp quickly retaliated with a mega kick that hit Floette and Xavier. Xavier slid across the room. I tried a flamethrower on Machamp, but he just moved Floette again. Flamethrower hit Floette and she became very weak. _If Floette gets hit once more, then._ I stopped that thought. Mienshao held me so I couldn't used special attacks. I used fire fang and she pulled her hand back. I used the opportunity to attack. This time I was smart and used dragon rage, because Floette is fairy type while dragon rage is a dragon type move. Machamp blocked with Floette again and it worked, dragon rage had no effect. Mienshao held me back again. Then I saw something out of the corner of my eye. To my surprise, a psycho cut came out and hit Machamp. _Found you Absol._

Machamp let go of Floette and Amber went to get her. Bisharp made his move and used slash on Machamp. Mienshao held me back better this time so I couldn't help. Absol ran out and used night slash on Mienshao. She let go of me and I turned and used dragon rage. Mienshao wasn't fainted, but she was unable to battle. "That never happened." Absol was speaking to me.

"Whatever you say."

We all turned to Machamp and Bisharp fighting Machamp got Bisharp down so he couldn't battle. Yet Machamp still brought up a fist aimed at his skull. "This is for causing me so much trouble." He brought his fist down and I used flamethrower. Luckily, flamethrower hit him out of the way of Bisharp's head. Instead, it came in contact with his chest.

I ran over to Machamp. "And this is for what you did with me and Floette." I used slash, aiming for his throat. I was hit by a thunderbolt that moved it and slashed his arm, because he was close to blocking it from his neck. I had those few seconds to realize what I was trying to do. "Now you won't finish this battle." Machamp tried to get up, but Absol used psycho cut. Before he fell unconscious, he used focus blast. I looked where it went and saw that Floette was now dead.

"Well that was something. All three of you and I are the only ones left. Even though twelve of the thirty pokemon were killed in this, the event is nothing compared to what could happen if Mewtwo gets his way."

All three of us looked at Absol. Amber was the one who spoke up. "So you're saying that more pokemon will die if Mewtwo gets what he wants?"

"Yes I am. And you guys did well here. I truly think that you could prevent Mewtwo's plans if you get stronger. I won't kill you because I'm not as cruel as Mewtwo, but I will still win." He used psycho cut on each of us. "This is for the best at the moment."

Later, we woke up in the dojo. only the top ten pokemon out of all thirty. Including Floette's body. "Now you will find out their rankings." We were in the middle field as pokemon were all around us. "I had a little help from Noibat. Number ten, Barbaracle." He stood up and pretended that everyone was praising him just because he made it. "Number nine, Haxorus." Barbaracle stayed standing. Haxorus told him to sit down while everyone else stood. Haxorus didn't seem interested in everyone loving him. He just stood there calmly. "Number eight, Mienshao." Haxorus sat down and Mienshao stood. Some of the pokemon in the crowd seemed surprised that she made it further than Barbaracle and Haxorus. One pokemon said it shouldn't have happened.

"Hey, just because Mienshao is female and smaller than the other two doesn't mean shit. She gave me a better fight than Barbaracle, and Haxorus was just in a different situation." The one pokemon glared at me and then left.

"Well then, back onto it. Number seven, Bisharp." Bisharp stood once Mienshao sat down. He took one quick slice out of the air and then Hariama spoke again. "Number six, Floette." Even though she's dead, Bisharp still sat down. We all still waited a few seconds, respecting her position in the rankings. "Number five, Machamp." Machamp stood and smiled, as if he didn't kill any pokemon. How could he smile like that after what he did? That's bullshit. "Number four, Xavier the Cubone." Xavier stood. We had to tell Machamp a few times to sit down. "Number three, Amber the Mareep." Xavier sat down and Amber stood. Now pokemon were actually praising for being in the top three. "Number two, Drake the Charmeleon." Amber sat down and I stood. Pokemon were cheering for me just as the did for Amber. They'll probably cheer for Absol as well. "Number one, Absol." I sat down and Absol stood.

Absol leaned his head towards me. "You did well." I mouthed 'thanks'.

"Now all but Floette stand up. Give the living of our top ten a round of applause." We all stood and everyone was clapping. "Now is the big decision. Do you want to join the dojo, form an exploration team, and or do nothing? You can choose both of the options you didn't have beforehand. I'll give you a few minutes to think." The crowd stopped clapping and let us decide.

We each got in our mini groups. Absol was alone, us three were together, Barbaracle kind of joined Machamp and Mienshao, and Haxorus was with Bisharp. "The dojo is kind of crazy."

"For letting in pokemon like Barbaracle, Kingler, and Zangoose. I definitely agree with Xavier."

"My opinion is with yours. Exploration team?"

"We could do it. Plus with how Absol spoke, we'll probably have to do something." Amber and Xavier agreed with me.

Haxorus came over to us. "Hey, you guys saved Bisharp. So I want to repay the favour by joining your exploration team. I'll still be in one with Bisharp, but when we have nothing to do, I can work with you."

"That would be wonderful. Our team now has four members, and we never left the dojo. Plus we might eventually join our teams, adding in Bisharp."

"So it's settled. I'll tell Bisharp."

"How about we name it DragonSoul. Amber and my mega forms gain dragon type. As well a Charizard being a dragon and Ampharos in Japanese meaning electric dragon." Xavier looked at me confused. I shook my head. "Human language. And you are just as good as any of us." Amber and Xavier agreed with me.

A few seconds later Hariama said something. "Are you all done?" We all nodded. "That's good. It seems that some decisions were made in groups. So lets go with that. Mienshao, Machamp, and Barbaracle. What do you choose?"

Machamp was the one to talk. "We want to have an Exploration team and join the dojo."

"That would be wonderful choosing both options. Exploration team's name?"

"The Fighters."

"Well that makes sense. How about Bisharp and Haxorus?"

Bisharp spoke. "Haxorus will be in two exploration teams. One of them is with me. Our team name is Slashers." I see why they did that.

"That's wonderful. What do you choose Drake, Amber and Xavier?"

"We want to make an exploration team named DragonSoul. And Haxorus is with us."

"You joined with them, they couldn't fight Machamp and Mienshao without that Absol." Bisharp disliked us for needing help.

"Well you wouldn't have a choice in what you do because you would have been killed. I did that as I respect their ranking for this event, and I saw how they did on the second floor. I joined them because I wanted to, not just for extra work." _He wanted to be with us. Wow. That's nice._

"And now for the last choice. What do you choose Absol?"

"Exploration team. The name is Disaster."

"Okay then. Since all of you chose to form exploration teams, all of you can come to the back room." We all followed Hariama to the back room. It was obvious what this was mainly used for. There were supplies in here. Especially for new exploration teams.

He handed a badge to each of the new teams. "That is your exploration team badge. It will be easy to figure out how to use. That will be all you really need in the mystery dungeons. It can access your bag, teleport you to a set location, and will show your authority."

"We would become authoritive figures?" Of course Amber is the one to ask.

"Yes, because you run your exploration teams. The dojo gives you your starting supplies. Also you set the location by saying location set at your desired place. Be smart about it, you can only set the location once."

"I understand."

"Here's your bags, with a few supplies in it. Here's some poke to start."

I looked at Xavier. "That's the currency." Oh, like money. We got our item bags and our money sacks.

"If you want any jobs, then check out the post office. They'll have stuff up tomorrow. Well that's everything."

Teams Disaster, DragonSoul, and Slashers, all left. I think The Fighters stayed for a lesson in the dojo or something, considering they also chose the dojo.

"Just wondering before Bisharp and I leave, where would team base be?"

Haven't thought about that. I'm the first to say something. "At our houses. "You know the neighborhood with five houses in a hexagon, right?"

""Yes I do."

"That's where it will be."

"Okay." Haxorus looked away for a second, not towards Bisharp. He looked back at me as if there was something there that he can't say. I looked over where he was. There's nothing there, but I feel as if something or someone was there. When I looked back, Haxorus was already gone with Bisharp.

We headed back to our houses. "Really, that's where the team base will be?" Amber asked me.

"Well we could ask the pokemon in the hospital if we can use his house. If not, then we could have Xavier and I live together, use the extra house."

"Well couldn't you have talked to us about that?"

"I'm sorry, Haxorus rushed our decision. You two didn't say anything, so I did."

Xavier shook his head. "Listen you two, we can see Vibrava tomorrow. We'll need some rest tonight."

"He's right Drake. We'll rest tonight and figure stuff out tomorrow."

"Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight." They said it at the same time. We each went into our own houses.

I looked at myself in the ice mirror. "Hmmm. I wish Floette could have made a choice." I looked at my arm. I didn't pay attention during the event, but evolution helped a little. Now it was just a scar as compared to a gash it once was.

I looked at my bed. I need some sleep after today's event with the dojo. I crawled into my bed and went to sleep.

 **Well the crystal cave is finished. I'm still tired, but I'll keep working on these fanfics. I didn't notice till I was done this how much I wrote. Maybe I should be tired more often. Just kidding. That would be bad over time.**

 **I don't feel like explaining much more. Goodbye and see you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back to Kalos Legends. I like the support that you guys give me. I enjoy being part of the community. It's wonderful. I have a lot of ideas and such. If I hit writer's block, it's just for that story. And in bound to hit it some time. Hopefully not for Kalos Legends, I dedicate myself to this community.**

 **Drake, Amber, and Xavier are going on their first day as an exploration team. They still need to set up a team base, therefore they need to talk to Vibrava. Lets get started.**

I awoke in the morning, a little tired. Maybe it's from all that happened yesterday. I don't think that I had days full of battles when I was human. But then again, I forget my human past, so I can't confirm that.

I grabbed an oran berry and walked outside. I was the first one out, so I just waited. I ate the oran berry as Xavier came out. "Hey."

"Hi." Xavier sounded a little tired. Since he had the skull on, I couldn't tell if he was by looking at his face.

"You seem tired. Is something the matter?" Xavier looked straight at me. Then he walked towards me.

"Yeah, I couldn't stop thinking about Zangoose and Floette."

"Makes sense. Those were the only two that we saw die. Especially that you personally killed Zangoose."

"Don't remind me." I don't know what it's like to take a life. He didn't think of it in the act, and had a temporary feeling a bit after. He must have thought mostly of it during the night. Add in feeling the grief of Floette's death.

"Xavier, listen, if you aren't up to doing anything today, then you don't have to come with Amber and I. We can tell you about using," I paused. I forget his name, probably because I'm still newer here.

"Vibrava's house. Yeah you can do that. I didn't get much sleep because I kept thinking about the deaths within the event. Mainly Zangoose. I'll rest for today, but I'm still helping set up the team base if we are allowed."

"Okay."

Amber walked out of her house. "Good morning guys."

"Good morning Amber." We couldn't have been any more in sync.

"So today, we'll check with Vibrava about the team base thing. If we can, we'll start planning our first jobs, which means that the post office is on the agenda."

"Amber, I'm feeling tired today. You go with Drake, I'll stay here this time."

"Okay then, let's go Drake."

We left Xavier behind and I followed Amber. "Just wondering, where is the hospital? What's it like?"

"It's in the central part of the city. The hospital is run by two sisters, both Audino."

"The hospital is only run by two pokemon?"

"Yeah. Well not many pokemon get seriously injured or anything. Everyone knows what to do if a pokemon is dead or fainted." Amber paused. "You must not be used to that as a human."

"Well if someone faints or dies, anything along that line, we would call people who have training in taking care of that. They would come take care of the situation. And tell us what to do till they get there." Now I'm wondering how I remembered that off the top of my head.

"So fainting isn't normal."

"Not for humans." We got out of the living part of the town into the central area. "Lead the way." I followed Amber till we came to the hospital.

"Here we are." We walked in. An Audino walked up to us. "We're here to see Vibrava."

"My sister is the one who takes care of long term patients. I think she's in the room at the end of the hall." She sounded calm.

"Okay, thanks." We started walking.

"Your welcome."

When we got in the room, Audino was with Vibrava. "What luck." I whispered that to Amber. "Hey, can we talk to Vibrava?"

"Sure, I'll give you pokemon some time to talk. Just be careful of his left wings and eye."

"Will do." Audino left so we could talk to Vibrava. "Before I say why we're here, why are you in here?"

"I had an encounter with Mewtwo. Ended up with my wing caught in between rocks. As for my eye, there was this Absol. His night slash is stronger than I thought." Absol did this? This is intense. Vibrava's in the hospital because of him and Mewtwo. And it's confirmed that one of his major injuries came from Absol. The other was accidental, sort of.

"We encountered Absol and heard of Mewtwo."

"Those two are up to something. You can't-"

I cut him off. "We plan to eventually deal with them. For now, there's something we want. We started an exploration team yesterday. We were wondering if we could use your house as the team base. We can move your stuff and-"

This time he cut me off. "I'm fine with that. Just let me be part of the team when I get out."

Amber was the one to talk. "When do you think you're going to get out in your current condition?"

"You never know."

"Well we're fine with you being on the team, just do you think that you'll ever get out of here? Answer that one." Well I guess it's Amber's turn to talk. I'm not arguing.

"I-" He stopped talking. "You can use my house."

Audino walked in. "I think you guys had enough time."

"Thanks Vibrava."

"Your welcome."

We left the hospital and went to the post office. "How many jobs do you think we should take?" Amber asked me before we got there.

"I think that since we're just starting out, we shouldn't take as many as possible. Also taking into consideration that I'm the only one evolved, we shouldn't take ones with higher difficulties."

"So you're saying-"

"I'm saying that we should agree, but I know more of what might be smart." We reached the post office. Luckily we were the only team there. I wouldn't want an encounter with Machamp and Barbaracle at the moment. Mienshao's nicer, it's just I don't like those two. Who would like them? "Now lets see the bulletin board."

Amber and I stepped up to the bulletin board to see what jobs there was. There was a few jobs here. One escort, two rescues, and one item request. "What are you interested in Amber?"

"Rescuing and escorting is something I want."

"Then we'll take one escort and one rescue. The other teams will still need jobs to do."

"Yeah." We grabbed the two jobs we wanted and left.

When we got back to the neighborhood, Xavier wasn't outside. "Must be in his house. You get Xavier, I'll see Vibrava's house."

"Okay." Amber headed to Xavier's house. I went to the house beside it. I entered the house and saw what Vibrava had. What to do with his stuff? I thought of a few ideas. One idea wasn't the nicest thing to do. Lets just say that it included me being fire type.

Amber and Xavier walked in a few seconds later. "So how are we going to do this?" Xavier asked, and it makes sense that he did. Amber and I were together, so we could have talk a few things out.

"I think that we should take into consideration what we all have. That includes Vibrava. He wants to be part of the team when he gets out."

All Xavier had to say was "Nice."

"We can use his setup there for the jobs and mail." I pointed to a tree stump with a few slots in the wall that could fit mail. "That's perfect for it."

"What about his other stuff?"

Xavier didn't say anything. Neither did Amber or myself. Then I thought of something. "I have a chest in my house. We can bring some of Vibrava's smaller things and put it in there."

"Okay then." I walked and picked up some stuff. Then I carried it over to my house. I looked for the chest. It was sitting across the room from my bed. I went to put all Vibrava's smaller possessions in when I noticed something. Inside the chest was a piece of paper and a feather. I put Vibrava's things in and took out the two items.

I looked at the paper, it had writing on it. 'I was so close. The chamber containing the special items was within vision when I was attacked by three bird-like figures. Whoever is reading this, please not that this is my last day. I'm too weak and will die tomorrow. Those bird figures were stronger than I've ever seen. You will have a hard time facing them. I believe that they could have a connection to another strong being.'

I decided to place that paper and feather under my ice mirror. Both these things interest me.

Then I left my house and went back to Vibrava's old house. "Hey Drake, we already set up a space for item storage for the team."

"That's nice." I looked over and saw what they were talking about. There was a bunch of little dig-outs each labeled. Orbs, seeds, berries, etc. "But doesn't the team badge access the wonder bag?"

"Yeah, this is just for items that we don't need and such."

"Oh." What else might we need? We have item storage, a mail setup, and there's a bank in town. I can't think of what else we might need. "I can't think of much else. There's a bank in town, so that takes care of money storage. I say we should leave it at this and when we think of something else, then we get that set up."

"I agree. Xavier?" He nodded in agreement. "We need to see what we have in the bag." Amber went and grabbed the bag from her house.

When she came back, we opened the bag and checked what was inside. "We have two orbs, some berries and seeds, power band and a isomniscope."

"Just wondering, why does the badge access the bag?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because some pokemon might forget their bag." Reasonable.

Xavier grabbed each item out of the bag and put them in their mini dig outs. "We can arrange for one of the jobs tomorrow." Amber and I agreed. We each went back to our houses.

When I got to my house I looked at the items I placed under the ice mirror. "I wonder-" I didn't say any more. I sort of wanted to sleep. I climbed in my bed and went to sleep.

Before I could fall asleep, there was a knock on my door. I got out of bed and went to check. I opened the door. Outside was a female Dragonair. "Hello."

 **And that is where I will end the chapter. I love cliff hangers. I hope you like them too. I was thinking of having a different pokemon instead of Dragonair, but I stuck with her. I will see you all next time.**


	7. Icy Forest

**Welcome back to PMD Kalos Legends. I posted the last chapter one day late, according to my terms. I was busy and forgot that I finished it that day. But it doesn't matter. You get to read the chapter, and snivypro18 doesn't care. He's fine with me taking my time when I need it. I respect that he's fine with that. I like to think about things and take my time.**

 **Lets see why Dragonair is at Drake's house.**

I was honestly a bit surprised that a pokemon would come to my house at this time of night. "Hello. Drake, right?" The dragonair sounded magestic.

"Yeah, why are you here?"

"Well I remember you from the event at the Hyperactive Dojo. You did good."

"Thanks. Why are you here?"

"I see you have potential. Absol was right. The rescue is a job that I sent in the mail."

"Why? Clearly a Dragonair should be able to take care of-"

"I sent it because I wanted to see how your team would do in a dungeon where there are wild pokemon."

"I think we should be fine. So, just wondering, what is the reward?"

"I put the question marks down for a reason. Do you really think I'm going to tell you?"

"Fine, just let me sleep."

"Whatever." Dragonair left and I was finally able to go to sleep. I was glad that nobody else disturbed me throughout the night.

I awoke to some talking outside. I went out to see what it was. To my surprise, Amber and Xavier were alreay awake. Amber was the first to notice me. "I'm glad to see you're awake."

"Good morning to you two." I walked up to them. "Now lets prepare for our first job." We all walked across the mini field to the team base.

Xavier was the first to speak when we got there. "What do you guys think we should do first?"

I remembered the rescue that we claimed. I remembered my talk with Dragonair last night. "We should do the rescue." Amber looked at me. She nodded in agreement. I went and grabbed the mail that had the rescue job. "Here we go. It says it's for a dungeon called Icy Forest."

"That's the northern half of the island's main forest. The other half is Pixie Forest. Does it say anything else?" Amber spoke up.

"Apparently there's a restriction. We must go with a Charmeleon."

Xavier had something to say about that. "First off, you're a Charmeleon."

"I know that."

"Second off, isn't it odd that a Charmeleon must be a pokemon that goes. Conveniently after the event at the dojo. Including our ranks in that."

"I know, it's strange." _Totally not Dragonair._ "The reward is untold. And the details say; _I was traveling with a friend when we got separated. Please get her home_." I thought of how Dragonair said it was a test of some sort. _I bet that she left her friend or something. But the event was only one night before the job was posted. Maybe they did get lost and Dragonair realized that this is perfect for us when she saw how we did at the dojo._ "We should decide on the items we take."

"Sure." We walked over to our item storage. "We should take the two oran berries in case we're weakened. Also take the our apples, because we'll need the oran berries. And finally, the heal seeds, for things like frozen, burn, sleep, etc."

I packed all the things he requested into the bag and put it over my shoulder. "I know that the badge can access the bag, but I like to have it on me. And it only accesses it because some pokemon might forget or something." Xavier just nodded. We all walked out of the team base and headed to the wall on the edge of town.

I was curious on why this wall was here. "Just wondering, why is the wall here?"

Xavier decided to explain. "Long ago, there was an attack on one of the smaller towns. Two exploration teams were sent to help while we built the wall. They managed to remove the attackers, but only one pokemon came back. The others sacrificed themselves and killed a bunch of the attackers. The one leading them was Zangoose. We was thought to have died, but he didn't until-"

I just had to ask. "Xavier, we know that doing that has been hard on you. And we are here for you every step of the way. Forget about that, who came back?"

"Hariama. He runs the dojo because he wants to see more pokemon go up for their own exploration teams. It also helps him forget about his loss. Just like I think less of my mother thanks to Amber." I looked around Xavier and saw that brought a smile to Amber's face. "So Amber, where is frozen tundra?"

"I think we'll be going to the outskirts of it. The pokemon are so much stronger deeper in the forest and it stretches up Mount Doragon."

I started to remember something. That's the japanese word for Dragon. "Well lets hope that it's on the outskirts of the forest. And we'll only find out when we get there. So lets get going."

We finally reached Icy Forest. I could tell because there was a lot of frost, ice, and snow. The trees were also the ones with the needles. But what were they called, I couldn't remember. I just couldn't remember a lot from my human past. I've remembered a few minor details, and those were facts, not things about me.

I looked at the beauty of this forest. The most wonderful things about this island in my opinion so far are the beauty of Crystal Cave and Icy Forest. "I love how beautiful this place is." Amber was the only one to mention it.

"Did you see what pokemon we're searching for?"

"Yes I did Xavier. We're searching for a Sandslash." I thought to myself for a second. Why would a Dragonair and Sandslash travel in a place like Icy Forest. They're both weak to ice type. I thought of why people might travel in icy places, even with the knowledge that they'll get cold. Perhaps they went on a sightseeing trip or something.

Then another thought appeared in my head. Xavier is a ground type. I leaned al little closer to Amber. "We need to protect Xavier. He's a ground type, so ice types here will be stronger towards him." She looked at me after I said that. She now seemed to be a bit worried about Xavier's well being. "I know you helped him when he lost his mother. Of coarse you're worried. But I will do my best to make sure nothing happens. I'm fire type." She calmed some.

I leaned away. "Lets do this." We all then walked into the forest.

I noticed that the northern part of the island was strangely cooler than the rest of the island. Maybe that's why the ice is able to stay here all the time like this. I'm guessing that the northern part is around -5 to 5 degrees celsius, while the rest is around 5 to 15. I don't know because I can't truly check without the proper technology, but at least I can have a rough range.

I was hit by a snowball. I looked to my right and saw a small Sneazel. "Guys, look." Amber and Drake also looked. "Hey kid." I was trying my best to sound friendly, but apparently the Sneazel thinks that a Charmeleon is scary anyways. The sneazel ran away.

We kept walking till I was hit by an ice ball. A snowball is one thing, but a ball of _ice_ , that crosses the line. I turned and was going to use a flamethrower until I saw a Weavile. "Did you scare my child?"

"It's not my fault he's afraid of fire types." I looked around Weavile a little and saw Sneazel. "I wouldn't do anything to scare anyone." Amber let out a little laugh.

"You're friend says otherwise. Now I don't know about you pokemon from the town, but me as a wild pokemon think you shouldn't be here. I'm giving you one warning, just because you're from a town." She was now giving me quite the glare. "Go away immediately."

Amber was nudging me as if she wanted us to run from Weavile. "I'm here for a reason." I pulled out the badge for our team. "And I'm not leaving till I complete my mission." I heard Xavier mumble something behind my back.

"Whatever you chose." She then used icy wind without warning. I dodged and it just barely missed all three of us. I use flamethrower. She dodged and ran at me. I used slash but she kept her distance. I then spun on one foot and hit her with the end of my tail because it was longer than my arms. I continued and used flamethrower immediately, hitting her again. Amber used thundershock while Xavier used dig. She came at me, but was hit by dig.

It seemed that she couldn't go much longer. "That's it, no more games." She prepared her claws and they looked metallic.

She slashed at me and I blocked with slash. "Xavier, I think it's metal claw!"

"You can't get hit Drake! Because the move is weaker, it has a higher chance of raising her attack!" I pushed her claw aside and used dragon breath. She didn't go down, but she still got a bit weaker. She finally managed to get a pokemon, even though it was another wild pokemon that came here, it still raised her attack, just like we expected. I used flamethrower.

"Why are you here anyways?"

Even though she may have tried to kill me and such, I'm not an asshole or something. "Have you seen a Sandslash by any chance?"

"Yes I have." I looked at Xavier and Amber. "She was wandering around my home with a Dragonair. She and Dragonair might have been wild pokemon, but I can't exactly say with them. Anyways, Sneazel was scared of them being the child he is, so I chased them. They split up accidentally and Sandslash ran into my father. Trust me, he's stronger than the pokemon in this area, even though he's not from deeper in the forest or up the mountain."

I walked back over to Xavier and Amber. "We need to find that Sandslash. Lets go." But before we left, I grabbed an oran berry from our bag. I walked back to Weavile. "Just being myself." I gave her the oran berry and she ate it.

"Thank you. For the oran berry and the battle." That's something I didn't really expect. But then again, I never expected to become a pokemon in the first place. I nodded my head before our team left. Now to see just how much stronger Weavile's father is.

 **The wild pokemon aren't just there like some people may think. They actually have and care about other pokemon. Weavile for example, cares for her family, and might see the pokemon from towns in a new light, thanks to Drake. I was thinking of having more of the dungeon, but decided this can be good for now. I will be glad to write my next chapter and see you all next time.**


	8. Truely Wild

**I'm back for more in the Icy Forest. Weavile's dad is supposedly stronger than most pokemon in the area. Wether that's true or not is for me to know and you to find out. And that doesn't mean you skip to the battle with him just to see. That would ruin the point of the rest of the dungeon.**

 **There will be a surprise at the end of the dungeon. Even though it's not much of a surprise if you pay attention and remember details. Lets go to the island.**

I know that I'm fire type, but this forest was cold. I could tell by looking at Xavier and Amber. Xavier was more affected, but then again, he's ground type. "How deep in the forest do you think Sandslash is?" Xavier was probably just asking for clarification.

"Considering how Weavile said that her father is stronger than most pokemon in this area, Sandslash is probably not too deep. He must be in this area somewhere." I was just stating my thoughts. He might be in the deeper forest, considering he's stronger, but I'm guessing that he's not.

My mind was wandering as we searched for Sandslash. I wasn't thinking of anything specific, just thinking. I felt like I forgot something. After a while, I heard my name be called. I looked over at Amber and Xavier. "What might it be?"

"I'm hungry Drake. Could you get an apple?" Amber was the one who called me.

"Sure." I reached in the bag and picked one out. "You want one too Xavier?"

"Nah, I'll be fine for now."

I still took out another apple. I handed one to Amber and started eating the other myself. I haven't eaten much since I've come here, so I need to start eating a bit more.

We finished our apples, me quicker than Amber. By the time we finished, I honestly had no clue where we were anymore. I don't think we're too deep in the forest though. I was about to ask Xavier if he knew, but there was a scream before I could say anything. Amber started running in the direction it came from, even before we established what we would do.

Xavier and I had no real choice but to follow. So that's what we did.

After a bit of running after Amber, we came to a small clearing. Not much of a clearing, but still. What I saw wasn't what I thought it would be. Sandslash dodged a slash from a Weavile just as we got there. I'm assuming it's the one Weavile's father.

Before he could slash at her again, I used dragon rage, just to say back off. "Over here Sandslash!" She ran over to us and I used a dragon rage to keep the Weavile at a distance. The moment she got here, Amber started checking to make sure she's okay.

I'm going to deal with him. I took a step forward when Xavier stopped me. I realized why. Fighting isn't always the way out of everything. And the mother Weavile was an even battle for me at my current level. So I took Xavier with me. "Why would you try to attack a female?" I knew talking was the best to try first, but he made me angry. I was yelling at him because of what he was doing. "Why would you?" And yes, I attacked a female. But I did it in self defense. Weavile attacked me, and I retaliated to keep Amber, Xavier, and myself safe.

"I was nice and held her hostage, tied up to that tree." He pointed to a tree on his left that had some, I don't know, ice chains by the look of it. _How in the world is that nice. Not only tying her up, but doing it with ice while she's ground type._ "But that bitch managed to cut through. So I was simply teaching her a lesson." _Oh, now it's on. I don't care if we could talk him out of this._

I used flamethrower the moment he finished. It hit him, but didn't have as much of an effect as it did on his daughter. "I refuse to let you do any of that." I ran forward as did Xavier. It was pretty clear that this would be a battle. I got my slash ready as Xavier did with his bone for bone rush.

He dodged my attack, going right into Xavier's. Weavile then pushed us both apart and used blizzard on Xavier. He really was stronger. His daughter had moves like metal claw and icy wind while he owned blizzard. And that's just one thing out of possibly four. Th attack had a huge effect on Xavier. I couldn't possibly let anything happen to Xavier. I used flamethrower on him and blocked it with I'm assuming night slash. I just needed to get Xavier out of this. I swung my tail at him and he kept his distance. That gave me enough time to grab Xavier and run back to Amber and Sandslash. "We need to get out of here now. Even though it's not deeper in the forest, he's too strong for our current levels."

"She's fine for the most part. Her leg just hurts a little."

Wonderful, Xavier's to weak to run and Sandslash can't run. I thought of something. "We could use the badge to escape."

"Did we even set the location?" Shit, that's what I forgot. I shook my head. "We didn't bring the escape orb. We'll have to run out of here."

"Xavier's smaller. You take him and I'll take Sandslash." I picked up Xavier and put him on Amber's back. "Just hang on Xavier." He did as I said. I got on my knees and motioned for Sandslash to get on. She did and I got up. I put my arms around her, not caring much for myself at the moment. She put her arms over my shoulders and put her claws under my arms. I also lifted my tail a little, so she could sort of sit on it, careful not to ignite her.

"Lets go Amber." We both started running. I wasn't too worried about the other wild pokemon here. I just wanted to get away from Weavile. I heard him start running behind us, but we had a huge head start.

When a pokemon came close to us, we ran by before they thought of anything, or I used flamethrower to show them we don't want to be messed with. I'm guessing we should be able to make it at this rate. Amber was falling behind a little. Hopefully she can last till we get out of the dungeon. "Sandslash, check for Weavile!" I wasn't trying to yell, I just did.

She moved her head so her mouth was closer to my ear. "Clear." That's good. I thought we were going to be good until I tripped over something. I tripped over what seemed to be a block of ice. Sandslash slid forward and right off of me. I should have been more careful of how I held her on my back, because the spikes on her back cut my arms a bit. The Sneazel from before came into my path of vision. "Sorry sir. I didn't mean for my target to trip you."

Maybe he was just shy and scared of me before. I'm guessing his mother told him how nice I am. Whatever the reason, it doesn't really matter right now.

I looked where we came from and saw Weavile finally caught up to us. He ran at me with night slash and I blocked using slash. "You know it's not nice to interfere with-"

"I don't care. I came here because Sandslash was lost. I thought I would just have to find her. But she wasn't lost, she was held against her will." I would try to get up, but not with the injuries from Sandslash's spikes.

He flipped me over and I couldn't block if he slashed at me. I thought I was done for until something happened. I looked back and saw he fell off of me a tiny distance away. "Xavier's ground type, so he wouldn't be affected by the electrical charge in my wool. I can't leave you alone."

"Thanks." I got up slowly and painfully, but eventually. I saw Weavile get up.

"You are really ignorant. Someone has to deal with you." He started walking towards me, but was pushed against a tree.

The one who held him there was, his daughter. "Why would you do this? I looked up to you as a father who protected me. Is this how? I've ended up almost trying to kill him as well. I thought I was just protecting Sneazel. But I didn't take the time beforehand to find out who he really is. He ment no harm to anyone. I cound tell because after our fight, he was nice enough to give me an oran berry. He just wanted to make sure Sandslash was fine, and bring her back to one of the towns." I saw that he was going to trip Weavile.

"Watch out Weavile!" But I spoke too late. He tripped her and got free.

"I thought I taught you not to interfere with my business. Usually I wouldn't do anything to you. But it seems you are in need of punishment." He went to smack her.

I needed to do something. I ran to him and tackled him. Then I brought my tail around up to his neck. "I mean no harm to anyone. But I fought your daughter and a bunch of other pokemon because that was the only thing to do. And considering how you're ice type you really aren't comfortable with this." I moved my tail flame a bit closer. "I mean to protect Xavier, Amber, Sandslash, and every other pokemon I feel the need. Such as maybe an Absol I know. Now why did you keep Sandslash captive."

He really wasn't comfortable with my tail flame there. Xavier hadn't much of a choice with Zangoose, and it might be the same with me for this Weavile. "I wanted to make sure she didn't do anything until someone came for her. But she and you and my daughter need to be taught a lesson. That's what I intend to do."

"Well I can't let you do that. You could have talked to me, Sandslash, and your daughter. But you resort to violence. I'm only doing this to you because it appears I have no other choice. Now are you going to change? Weavile did."

"Then no one would learn anything. I refuse to change my ways."

I felt terrible for what I was about to do. I put one of my arms with my tail so my hand, paw, whatever, was basically on fire. "I'm sorry, but this is for the best." I then used slash and followed with my tail. He died, and it was the only choice I had.

I got off and walked to Weavile. "It was the only choice. But I'm truly sorry I had to do that to your father."

"I forgive you. I hope that I can be a better role model for Sneazel." She then hugged me. I felt her claws accidentally going into one of my wounds. I looked around as best as I could and noticed I lost quite a bit of blood. I let go of her and she did the same.

"Is there help?" I barely saw the figure of an Audino in the distance before I fell onto the ground with my eyes closed.

Amber was the first to run up to Drake once he collapsed. Audino saw this and started running herself. Her sister was here too and went to check on Sandslash and Xavier. "Any berries?"

"Give the last oran berry to Xavier. He's the Cubone."

"I'm sorry but it would be best that we give it to the Charmeleon."

"No, he would want you to give the oran berry to Xavier!" Amber cared for Drake's health just as she does for Xavier, but she was saying the truth of what he would want.

"Fine, that's what we'll do." The older Audino took the bag from Drake and gave the remaining oran berry to Xavier. "Is anyone strong enough to carry a Charmeleon?"

There was a Skarmory flying over head who heard this.

Skarmory dived down under the tree tops. "I am. Why would you ask?" She looked around and saw how Drake was. "Forget my question. You must be from one of the towns."

"Take him straight to Halliona Town. Someone there will know where the hospital is and give you directions."

"I can do that." Skarmory picked up Drake and put him on her back. The older of the Audino also got on her back and started checking on Drake. She flew southeast, more so south with how Icy Forest is more north than the rest of the island.

Xavier now had enough energy to go on his own. Audino gave a float stone to Sandslash so Amber could carry her easier. Even Weavile and Sneazel went with them back to Halliona Town, with Weavile carrying her father.

I awoke and looked at my surroundings. It seemed I was on a clear platform of some sort high above some ruins. _Where am I?_

"You would be in the sky above Spear Pillar. You should remember where that is, right Drake?"

I was surprised. _Where did that voice come from? And who was that?_

"I would be Arceus. And I'm behind you." I turned to see the alpha pokemon. "You need to be stronger of you're going to help Xernius. But what you did to Weavile was the only thing you could do at that point. I won't look down upon you because of that."

"Help Xernius?"

"Yes, you see, I called upon you because-" She paused. "I'm sure she'll explain when the time comes."

"Wait a second, could you tell me about my human past? I forget basically everything."

"I'm sure that you'll get your memory eventually. Till then, have fun with Amber and Xavier."

"Wait! Wait please!"

"Fine, a few things. You did live here in Sinnoh. I brought you to the island because Xernius asked for help. The fact that you're a pokemon however, I can't quite recall myself." She looked of into the distance and muttered something under her breath.

"Anyways, you had a pokemon of your own, a Gabite. Also, you tended to make sure pokemon were safe, same with your Gabite. He was willing to give some of his scales to help you make sure other pokemon were okay. Maybe that has transferred to your pokemon life."

"It seems that it has." I thought for a second. "What about my Gabite? Is he fine?"

"I've been watching over him in your place. But for now, I believe it's time you go back."

"There's still so much I want to know!" But I was too late. The world already went dark.

My eyes were closed and I could hear voices around me. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a room with two Audino. I reconized them as the ones from the hospital.

"Wait, he's awake."

 **And that's the end for this chapter. Yes, the pokemon on the island are also native to Kalos, but I clearly said the meeting with Arceus was in Sinnoh.**

 **If you haven't noticed, there are parts where I'll go into third person. I did it in this chapter, and I've done it in the first chapter between Absol and Mewtwo.**

 **I will be glad to see you in the next chapter. Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back. I'm tired, despite how much I've slept lately. I don't know how, I just am. I've got more work to do on my other two stories at the moment. So I may not update for a bit. Let's get this started.**

"He's awake. That's good."

"Audino, how bad might it be?"

"Well it was clearly enough to do things to you, but you should be able to get out a while before Vibrava does. You remember him, right?" The older of the two was talking to me.

"I remember Vibrava. He's going to be part of the team when he gets out here."

"And you can do work in your exploration team too. But you'll have to miss the next few days just to be safe."

"Okay." You could hear it in my voice that I wasn't too excited about not being able to go do jobs for a while.

"Don't worry, you'll be good enough soon." She turned to her sister. "I think you can let them in now."

Audino's younger sister left the room. She came back a bit later with Amber, Xavier, Haxorus, Bisharp, Weavile, and Sneazel. "You guys can talk for a while." Audino and her older sister left the room.

"It's nice to see you're fine. I was worried when you collapsed in Icy Forest." Amber was probably worried the most alongside Xavier.

Haxorus spoke next. "I saw potential within you when we first met. But you might want to watch for obstacles when you're running from an enemy."

"Yes I agree that was my fault. I wanted to keep Sandslash safe and I forgot to watch things on the ground."

"I want to thank you for our battle. What you did at the end has helped me think. And I do forgive you for what you did to my father." Weavile, obviously.

"Yeah." I turned to Haxorus. "So, how was your first day with Bisharp?"

"We went to pixie forest and rescued a younger Clauncher. If the name doesn't suggest it already, then that place~"

"Has a lot of fairy type pokemon in it. It was the same with Icy Forest. There's a bunch of ice type pokemon. Maybe it's something with the environment."

"True."

"Depending on where and what our next few jobs are, we can just take Haxorus. Because he did join the team." Xavier saying that they should be fine.

"I remember that. And Bisharp could join if he wants to."

"I'm fine on one team."

"Or not. So what are you doing tomorrow Amber?"

"We'll be doing that escort job. Then we'll plan from there."

"Okay." I wondered how Sandslash and Dragonair are. I'll find out eventually. "Just wondering, did you find out what the reward was?"

"Sandslash said that, who was it," Amber paused so she could think. "I think it was Dragonair, wanted to let you know at the same time as us."

"It's nice that she wants to notify the whole team."

I saw Sneazel look outside the door. "Mommy, Audino's coming back."

"Oh, it seems we all must go right now. Get better soon Drake."

"Do good on the escort Amber. That goes for you too Xavier."

"I know." is what he said as he left. He was followed by Amber and all the others.

The younger Audino came in the room once they were gone. "I see you have quite the party."

"Actually, Amber and Xavier, the Mareep and Cubone, are on my team. Haxorus and Bisharp are another team. Weavile and Sneazel are two pokemon I met in Icy Forest."

"Still quite the party." She grabbed something from across the room. "I'll be back to give you dinner." Audino then left the room.

Despite the fact that this hospital was a stone building and didn't have high tech machines, I still felt like this was someplace that I'd take Gabite when I was human.

I tried to think about my meeting with Arceus, but I was tired and fell asleep.

Haxorus and Bisharp went to their own team base, while Weavile and Sneazel headed towards Icy Forest. Amber and Xavier walked back to the neighborhood.

Once they got out of Halliona Town, Sneazel started asking questions to his mother. "Mommy, why did we stay to visit him? And what did he do to Grandpa?"

She was sort of glad that her son didn't see what Drake did to her father. But she'll have to tell him eventually. "Just keep in mind that he did this because it was the only thing he could do."

"I understand Mommy."

"They were battling, and he~" She didn't want to make it sound as bad as it was because Sneazel was so young. "he accidentally killed my father." She only made it sound a bit different because of how it could change Sneazel.

"He killed Grandpa?"

"Yes, but I promise that I will be better to you than he was to me. I love him too, but he wasn't the best role model for me. I want to be a better one for you."

"I understand mommy."

Weavile could see a few tears collecting in his eyes. "Come on, I'll carry you back to Icy Forest." And she did. She picked up Sneazel and held him close.

Once they got to the team base, Bisharp questioned Haxorus. "What do you see in him? He nearly died from an encounter with a Weavile. He's a Charmelion."

"Any pokemon has the potential to be strong. You and I were once weak. Did that stop you?"

"No, because I was always facing the pokemon weaker than me."

"But Drake actually thought about it. And he actually had the guts to face a pokemon with a higher level. You and I didn't have the guts to do that. I'm telling you, he's gonna go far."

"Sure."

Amber and Xavier finally reached the neighborhood. "Do you think Drake will be fine?" Amber was still a little worried.

"We've known him for long enough. He will be fine, no matter what happens."

"I know. But I'm going to my house."

"See you tomorrow Amber."

They both walked towards their own places.

 **That's all I'm doing for this one. I don't really feel like putting more into this chapter. I may be using the third person more often during times like this. But that aside, I'll see you next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back, and let's get started.**

"Time to wake up." I opened my eyes and saw the younger of the Audino sisters.

"Already?" Certainly I felt better after my rest, but I didn't quite feel like waking. Too bad for me, I already did.

"Yeah, you need to eat."

Right, I almost forgot she was bringing dinner. "Yeah, so what might it be?"

"Well, I selected a few oran berries, pecha berries, and apples. Also got some fresh water. You can thank my friend Vaporeon for that."

I picked up one of the pecha berries and took a bite. These taste wonderful. "Just leave the plate on the table over there." She pointed to a table in the corner, a bit close to to the doorway.

"Don't pokemon want some privacy?" I finished the pecha berry I was holding and picked up another.

She looked at me confused. "What do you mean? And you're a pokemon like the rest of us. So why would you ask?"

I remembered the only ones who know I'm human at the moment are Amber, Xavier, Absol, Mewtwo, Arceus, and possibly Xernius. "Never mind." She still looked confused, but not as much. Audino left the room at that moment.

I tried to think while I ate. About Xernius needing help, Arceus picking a human for a human free island, and the entire situation in general. I wasn't paying too much attention, and ended up taking a bit out of both an oran berry and a pecha berry. My mind cleared at right then, only thinking about how amazing they tasted together. Then I remembered something. _I've tried this before with a Gible at my side. Wait, that was before he evolved. He's a Gabite now, but I had him back when he was a Gible._

I'm slowly making progress in retaining my memory. As much as I like Amber, Xavier, and this situation, I still feel slightly lost without knowledge of who I once was. That's why I like every time I remember something.

I finished my meal and got off the bed, which was elevated off the floor, but still made like the bed in my house. I walked over to the table in the corner by the doorway and placed the plate there. I still pondered why they have doors on the front of buildings, but not for separat rooms within the buildings. _Whatever, like it's really that big of a deal._ I walked back to the bed and layed down. I thought to myself before falling asleep again.

 *****Unknown Dungeon*****

"I thought you would kill the human. But I saw him the other day on a Skarmory. Why's that?" Mewtwo was angry with Absol because Drake was still alive.

Absol however felt glad that Mewtwo didn't know about the rankings at the event. "I'm sorry, but he got out before I could get to him at the event. That was the only time I saw him."

"Well remember to try this time. You didn't try at all really with the Vibrava, but you need to try the Charmeleon."

"How'd you know what species he is?"

"I was actually surprised about him turning into a pokemon. But I only knew his species because I sensed his presence when I saw Skarmory. Audino's from a hospital in Halliona, Skarmory has been with me before you were my right hand pokemon. That's how I knew it was the Charmeleon."

Absol thought to himself about that. He knew Drake was a Charmander before he even knew him. Mewtwo sensed his presence, but didn't know it was the Charmeleon until he thought about it. Absol felt glad about him knowing things before Mewtwo.

"The point is, you need to get rid of him as soon as possible. I won't accept your next failure."

"Yes Master Mewtwo."

I awoke and opened my eyes, then looked at my surroundings. Last I remember was being in the hospital. So how'd I end up back in Icy Forest? This is weird. I didn't know what to do, so I just got up and started walking.

It wasn't long before I came across something. I was scanning the ground when I found a pecha berry. Funny, considering there was nobody around and there aren't berries in the trees above this spot. However this got here, I had the urge to find out. I picked it up and started walking.

It was snowing, but a blizzard had started. Now I wanted to find out how the pecha berry got there even more. I didn't want to stay in a blizzard.

Despite the fact this was a human free island, I just saw something that wasn't a pokemon in a bush to my left. _What could it be?_ The pecha berry wasn't a concern for me anymore. I wanted to see what that was. I went to my left and checked the bush. There was nothing here. _Must have imagined it._

I thought about what it could have been when I saw something running, away from me. I ran after it, unable to catch it. But that didn't stop me. I kept chasing it until I came across something I haven't seen. It was a house, but unlike the ones I know in Halliona Town. Perhaps I'm not in Icy Forest. For some reason though, I felt like I knew this place.

I went inside the house, to find someone lived here. It was clearly a human house, based off the house itself and the things within it.

I was going to explore when I heard something upstairs. I quickly ran and ducked behind this long furniture. A woman came down the stairs and sat in front of me. I peeked over the top and saw her turn her head when I did that. I jumped back when and so did she.

"Wow, a Charmeleon. That's wonderful."

"Hello..." She looked confused. I realized why. I've gotten used speaking to pokemon, I didn't remember that humans can't understand pokemon language. So I just waved instead. She answered to that. _Wait, if this is a dream, then how wasn't she able to understand me, and I didn't remember that fact beforehand. This was weird._ I started thinking about it when the world faded.

I awoke to find myself still in the world. _As I suspected, still in the hospital, where I've been the whole time._ I looked out the window and saw that it was nighttime. I've slept a lot today, so I wasn't tired. I didn't want to go back to sleep. I decided that I'll explore the hospital.

I walked out of my room and looked for anyone. There wasn't anyone awake as far as I could tell. And I didn't necessarily want to find out. I'll start exploring from the front, to the back, then return to my room.

I went to the front and found nobody. I personally thought that at least one of the Audino sisters would be here. Appears not. So I just left the front of the building, and checked each room. Most of them were empty, but there were a four of us here. There's myself, Vibrava, as well as two temporary patients that are here for the night. One was a Goldeen, the other was a Hawlucha. Goldeen was in a small pool of water. Both of them were asleep, but when I got to Vibrava's room, I could tell he was awake.

I was going to go back to my room when someone called my name. I turned to see Vibrava was looking at me. "So you couldn't sleep either?"

"Actually, I just woke up."

"No you didn't, I peeked out of my door and saw you go to the front first." _Creep_ , was all I thought at the moment. I don't know why, I just did.

"Fine, I've been awake for a few minutes. So what?"

"What's funny is, you're the one who ends up here. I always thought it might have been Amber or Xavier, but apparently not."

"I ended up here trying to keep Sandslash and my teammates safe."

"You're one of those people. I see now. You're not like the other Charmeleons I've seen. But that was before I came to this island. I was born in Kanto from the day care. I've seen a lot of trainers with lots of different pokemon. The Charmeleons weren't too friendly." I had the feeling that I would be hearing a story. So I sat beside him and got comfortable. "When my trainer abandoned me, I wanted to become stronger. So I flew across the ocean, got tired, and landed on the beach. I was surprised when Amber's mother came. She helped me, but we didn't become friends. I had still became a part of the neighborhood. But I still wanted to be stronger. I was evolved at the time, and heard about unknown dungeon. That's what lead me to go there. And you know what happened when I was there."

"Yeah, you told me and Amber when we visited."

"So how'd you end up here as a long term patient?"

I know how he got here, so it's seems fair that he knows how I got here. "During a rescue mission, I came across a really strong Weavile. He was the father of another one I saw earlier. So we were there trying to find a Sandslash. We found her, in the strong Weavile's possession." Vibrava had gotten interested in my story. "We managed to get Sandslash away from Weavile, but there wasn't too much of a choice but to fight him. Xavier and I went to fight him while Amber checked on Sandslash. He weakened Xavier, so I took him away from Weavile. Since I was stronger, I carried Sandslash while Amber carried Xavier. We ran away from him, and once we finally lost him, I tripped over something. Since it was Sandslash I was carrying, it wasn't nice when she fell of of me."

I showed my injuries to him, only because he couldn't possibly see them all without me moving some. I sat back down beside him. "Weavile caught up, and I had to fight him off. I couldn't do it myself, so the other Weavile, his daughter, helped me. He was going to hurt her, so I took matters into my hands again and...well..." I just could seem to get over it myself. Know I truly know how Xavier felt after he killed Zangoose.

"You what?"

"I...killed him because it was the only option."

Vibrava looked a bit shocked. "Now I see a possible part of you being Charmeleon."

"Don't you dare say that. I didn't kill him because of my species. That never affected my choice. I know some species may be more aggressive than others, but I'm not that way. There's probably friendly Machamp. Or maybe aggressive Eevees. I did it because it was the only choice."

"Okay, I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

"I know, it's just that you never know how a pokemon may be based off their species. It's not your fault. It's just you may have only seen pokemon that are typical for their species."

"I'm glad you didn't storm out of the room. And I get your point. I've met you as compared to other Charmeleon." I thought he may have used a different example. "Well we should at least rest."

"Yeah, I'll be going now."

"Goodnight." I left the room as he said that. I went back to my room and fell asleep, eventually.

 **Horray, ten chapters are finished. Hope you have a good day/night.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I see that you've returned. That is wonderful. Let's get going.**

I awoke as the older of the Audino walked into my room. "Well that's convenient."

"What?"

"I mean how I awoke the moment you walked in."

"Yeah, I guess so." She walked beside my bed. "Now let's see your injuries." I sat up and she examined my injuries. "They better, but you may still be here for a few more nights."

"Okay." She put a few oran berries on the plate before leaving. I hadn't noticed that it was still there in the middle of the night. Maybe they forgot. Or perhaps they left it because they didn't want to wake me. Whatever the reason, it didn't matter right now.

I walked over and grabbed the plate, then returned to my bed. I finished the oran berries and went outside my room.

I came out to see that Hawlucha was awake. I'm guessing Goldeen and Vibrava are still asleep. "Hey."

He turned to me. "Hello, how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Your arms say another story. What happened?"

"It just had to be a Sandslash that I rescue."

"That's pretty interesting. So that means you're part of an exploration team?"

"Yes, why would you ask?"

"Just curious." It didn't bother me. I was curious about some things when I came here. Curious about my human life and a few things like exploration teams.

Goldeen came out a bit afterwards. She just floated around in her aqua ring. I hadn't thought about using aqua ring like that. "Morning guys." She's cheery, you can tell.

The younger Audino sister was the first to respond. "Good morning Goldeen. I see you had a nice sleep."

"It was wonderful. Never better."

I was curious as to why Goldeen and Hawlucha were here. And the others know why I'm here, so it's not like it really matters too much if I tell them as well. "I'm curious, why are you here?"

"Me? Well I was a fish out of water for a bit. Audino helped me by taking me here, giving me a water pool, and telling me about this technique. She knew about it because a Swanna told her that aqua ring can be used like this to help us fish pokemon."

"That's actually pretty smart."

"I know. I could use this and make some friends on land as well."

Makes enough sense. "How about you Hawlucha?"

"Just a small fight with a friend of mine. He didn't mean for me to end up here, but hey, things happen."

"Okay."

Amber was stirring when there was a knock on her door. She let out a big yawn and walked towards the door. Before she got there, the door opened, revealing Xavier. "What is it?"

"Haxorus got here about an hour ago. I let you sleep while we set up a bit. But we'll be going soon. So may want to be ready."

"Sure Xavier. I'll be there soon."

"Good." Xavier left Amber's house, closing the door behind him.

Amber looked through her food supply, and took two oran berries for breakfast. She left the house after eating them both. Once she reached the team base, Haxorus turned and welcomed her. "Hey Haxorus. So how we going on the escort?"

"Xavier's meeting the escort at the north end of the wall, because that's where he lives. We'll wait at Spooky Marsh for them. I'll have the badge to access the bag."

"I'm one of the leaders alongside Xavier and Drake. I want to have the badge if we're not taking the bag."

"Reasonable."

Xavier finished putting a items in the bag. "It's ready."

"Let's go Haxorus."

As something to do during the day, we ended up playing a few games. Hawlucha left early, but Goldeen's still here. The older of the Audino sisters was out for an errand.

"Your turn Drake." We were currently playing a game where we thinking of a pokemon, and the others have a few hints they can use to help guess. I called the game 'Guess That Pokemon'.

How about Arcanine. "I'm thinking of a fire type."

Goldeen guessed first. "Is it Charizard?"

"Nope."

Vibrava guess with Charmeleon and then Charmander.

"None of them."

Audino guessed next. "How about Heatmor?"

"No."

There were a some more guesses of Fennekin, Braixen, Delphox, Flareon, Pyroar, Litleo, Houndour, and Houndoom. I said no to them all. Audino was the one who asked "Could we have a hint?"

"I don't think the species is native to this island."

That there stumped Goldeen and Audino. Vibrava would be the only one who could guess it seems. "Nintails or Vulpix? Maybe Growlithe or Arcanine?"

"Arcanine is correct."

Goldeen was the one to complain. "That's cheap. Me and Audino have never been off this island or outside it's ocean territory."

"That's the point. It's supposed to be hard to guess."

Audino started thinking. "I wonder what an Arcanine would be like up close. I'm pretty sure they're the legendary pokemon."

"Actually, that may be a misconception. They're not legendary or mythical. But they're the legendary pokemmon, just like I'm the lizard pokemon, or how you're the hearing pokemon."

"Oh, okay. Would they be the only legendary pokemon in that case?"

"Yes Audino."

"That's interesting."

Then the older of the Audino sisters walked in. "How's it going?"

"Nice. Drake's talking about Arcanine."

"But he's not native to this island." She thought for a moment. "So you're not from here?"

"No, but came here wanting adventure." I lied about that because I didn't want Audino added on the list of pokemon who know my humanity.

"Well you certainly had some back in Icy Forest."

"Yes."

A pokemon was flapping its wings outside, then stopped. We all went out to see. It was a Swanna. "Hello Swanna."

"Hello Charmeleon."

"Actually, my name's Drake."

"Seemed very special to your parents, I'm guessing." She looked at Goldeen. "And I see you've taught your patient what I've taught you."

"Audino told me about how you taught her this technique, using aqua ring like this."

"Yes I did. But your father was worried sick when you were beached. I help sometimes with taking pokemon back to the ocean. Care to say goodbye?"

Goldeen swam in her aqua ring onto Swanna's back. "Bye everyone." We all waved goodbye to her as Swanna flew towards the coast.

The remaining pokemon, Both Audino sisters, Vibrava, and myself, went back inside the hospital. "How about dinner? You two fine if we all eat together?"

I looked at Vibrava. I could tell he was fine with it. For all I know, he's eaten with them before. "We'd be delighted."

The younger Audino left to get some food for dinner from the storage area.

Amber was thinking to herself a bit. _This marsh certainly is a bit creepy. But Haxorus isn't the least bit afraid. I bet Drake would also be brave in this situation._

The escort, an Azumarill, was walking alongside Xavier and Haxorus. It was like those two were her shields. The team had come across some pokemon, but Haxorus made them fall quickly. Of course Amber and Xavier had battled a bit too, but Haxorus did most of the work.

Before they found Marill, they were ambushed by a few Ghastly. "Won't be able to beat all of us. That we're sure of."

"Take me on" Haxorus was challenging them all.

All the Ghastly used will-o-wisp. Haxorus jumped to the side, but one still grazed his armour. The rest had ended up hitting Azumarill. "Amber, I packed a rawst berry!" Xavier was helping by slashing at the Ghastly with his bone.

"But how do you access the bag?"

Haxorus asked for the team badge. Amber tossed it to him. "Bag access." The badge started glowing white. "Take rawst berry." Then the badge's glow turned to a light blue, as a rawst berry appeared from the center of the badge. The badge stopped glowing when the berry had appeared. "Give this to Azumarill." He tossed the berry to Xavier, and he brought it to Azumarill. She happily ate it.

Haxorus however was left burned. Amber had to do something because of how many Ghastly there were. Amber shot thundershock after thundershock, taking out Ghastly after Ghastly. By the time they were done, Amber was glowing blue. Xavier and Haxorus looked over at her. "I reconize that glow. It happened in crystal cave." A smile appeared underneath Xavier's bone mask. "My now both my friends will be evolved."

The glow faded, leaving a Flaffy standing in the marsh. Amber looked at her new form. "One thing's for sure. I'll have to get used to standing on two legs now."

Then a Marill ran out from behind a tree. Azumarill ran up and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"I saw the glow and followed it Mommy."

"Soo," Amber looked at the team badge. "Bag access." Once again, the badge glowed white. "Take escape orb."

"How'd you know..."

"Wild guess." Everyone placed touched the orb. Then Amber said "Escape to Halliona Town." They were all transported out of the dungeon.

We were all done for today. I could see the Audino sisters were tired. Not so much for me and Vibrava, but we'll need sleep too. "Goodnight guys."

Both of us patients said goodnight, and they left the hospital to their house. Which was next door, I found out today. "Goodnight Vibrava."

"Hope you sleep better tonight."

"Same for you." Then we went into our own rooms right onto our beds.

 **That's all for chapter eleven. Hope you had fun reading. Please follow, favourite, and review. And I'll see you next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome back to the fantastic world of Mystery Dungeon. I am glad to say that Drake will get out of the hospital soon. When exactly, is for you to find out by reading. So, enjoy.**

I woke up and got off the bed. Last night, I dreamed of Weavile's father. I thought that I wouldn't considering I didn't the first night. But I was wrong, I was just lucky enough to have that one night of freedom. Within the dream, the same situation happened, but he had me pinned. It terrified me, and I wished I woke the moment it turned on me. I thought I felt close to Xavier's experience before. Now I truly know how Xavier felt the night after the dojo event.

I looked over and saw two rawst berries on the plate in the corner. I don't bother to think of how early the Audino sisters get here in the morning. Considering they leave at what I'm guessing would be nine to nine thirty. I ate one berry, then left my room with the other.

Vibrava was awake, and both Audino sisters were here. "Morning Drake."

"Good morning Vibrava." I put the other rawst berry in my mouth and started chewing. I finished the berry and walked over to the older of the Audino sisters. "Just wondering, would I be allowed outside at any time?"

Both sisters exchanged looks. "I'm sure if my younger sister went with you, just so nothing happens, you could go for a while. And you should be good to leave tomorrow."

"Okay."

I turned back and went to my room. I don't know why, I just guess that I needed some alone time now that I feel how Xavier felt. I'm not sure, but it's possible he still may feel this way, but not so obvious.

I sat on the bed, and just stared at the wall, thinking of how Weavile may have been.

He wanted me dead for what I did. He was trying to attack Sandslash because she escaped his ice chains. He was going to attack his daughter because she interfered when he was battling me. I don't want to know what he was like in the past. But I can already guess how he was based off those events.

I would have hated to be his child. I'm glad Weavile promised to be a better parent to Sneazel. I began to wonder how her past was.

Xavier and Amber were awake by now. Both of them were at the team base, deciding on what to do today. "I bet that there's new job postings by the post office."

"Yeah, we could check." The Flaffy and Cubone left the team base, headed into the main area of town.

They eventually reached the post office, and walk up to the bulletin board. Posted on the board was five new jobs. One escort, two rescues, one item request, and one outlaw. All the older jobs were taken, and possibly finished by now.

Amber looked closer at the outlaw, wondering why it was labeled as that. She noticed that it was just someone who was stating their item was stolen. "Let's take two. One escort and the rescue."

"Why do you get to choose every time Amber?"

"I'm sure that it doesn't matter that much. If it matters that much, you or Drake can choose next time."

"I don't think it matters that much. I'm just saying, we haven't chosen anything."

"Okay."

Me and the younger Audino sister already left the hospital, I felt like going around town a bit. "So where do you feel like going?"

"I don't know, just out of the hospital. I didn't really enjoy being there. Sure, I enjoyed being with you, your sister, Vibrava, Goldeen, and Hawlucha, but I felt as if I needed some fresh air."

"Reasonable enough. I've taken Vibrava out during his first few days. But now it'll be different for when he's allowed out again. He's gotten used to being there every day."

"Well I could guess so. Mewtwo's a pokemon with a savage heart. I could see why Vibrava has to stay there for so long."

We finally stopped walking for a bit. The hospital, the neighborhood I live in, and the two eastern buildings are the few places I truly remember in Halliona. So I looked at my surroundings. We were at an intersection between everyone's houses, and the main part of town holding the businesses. I remembered walking past here heading to Icy Forest.

Then I saw something that interested me. I couldn't say for sure, but I'm assuming it was a café. "Just wondering, what's that place?"

"That's a café run by Simisear, Simisage, and Simipour."

"Well that's certainly interesting."

"Yeah. Sometimes, me and my sister go there for something. She usually gets Simipour and Simisage's tea. I like Simisage's spicy berry puff." I didn't expect Audino to like spicy food, but it's typically sweet berries and apples at the hospital. So I wouldn't be able to tell. "You should try something. They make good food and drinks."

I wouldn't be able to know for myself if I never go. "Sure."

We walked in, and I instantly became interested in the place. There was the few spots at the counter, with everything directlt behind it. Add in the few tables, the café wasn't much, but I like it. "Audino! Where's your sister? And who's your friend there?" I looked over and saw a grass monkey, Simisage.

"This is a patient that needed some fresh air. Drake, Simisage. Simisage, Drake." He walked over to me and reached out his hand.

I took his hand and shaked it. He had quite a grip for a Simisage. But what can I say, I'm a friendly Charmeleon, unlike others according to Vibrava. "I hear that the Audino sisters come here for something once in a while."

"Yes they do. Another semi regular customer is Hariama. You must know him, he told me all about this year's teams."

"Yeah."

"Second rank, that's wonderful. The first was Absol, right? What's funny is how fighting types usually end up first. But Machamp was fifth, and Mienshao was eighth. Must have been quite the alliance you had there to take out fighting types."

"Sure was." _Two are now my teammates/friends, while who knows where Absol is or what he's doing._ "We should eat."

Audino and I walked over to a table and sat down. "What might you like?"

Audino told me a few things they have, and I decided on a roasted berry mix. Audino chose to have a spicy berry puff. We talked for a bit till Simisage came back with our food.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Drake."

I took a bite out of my food, and I loved it. It tasted wonderful. "What berries are in this?"

"For that, Simisear used oran, rawst, and sitrus berries."

"Tell Simisear that it's wonderful."

"And the spicy berry puff is great like always."

"Will do." Simisage left to behind the counter, and walked up to Simisear.

Simipour gave us some free oran berry tea, and I enjoyed it too. When we left, I told Audino that I would pay, but she refused my offer because I was still a patient. So I wanted to pay her back when I got out, but she still refused. I'm a patient at the hospital, I shouldn't have to pay for things. She ended up paying, and I'm not giving anything in return.

Next, we went back to the hospital. We were going to enter the building, but I turned at some familiar voices. I looked back to see Amber and Xavier. "Hey, how was the escort?"

Xavier was the one to answer. "It went wonderful. We escorted and Azumarill to a Marill. The reward was a luminous orb and one hundred poké.

"Cool." I haven't heard of it before, so I guessed it had something to do with light, and the poké must be currency. I looked over at Amber, finally realizing the change. "You evolved? That's amazing."

"Yeah, I've finally gotten used to walking on two legs. Did you feel some power coursing through your body when you evolved?"

"Yes I did. I'm guessing you did too."

"Yeah. Anyways, I chose our next jobs, while today's just being a day off."

"Well I'm coming back tomorrow."

This lit up Amber's face. "Really?"

The older Audino walked out of the hospital right then. "Yeah, he should be fine to be released tomorrow." Amber burst into happiness, Xavier simply became happy. "And I see they're excited about that."

"Oh, they are."

"Well we should be going now. Meet us at the gate tomorrow."

"Will do." Then they left, while me and the Audino sisters went back in the hospital.

"I'm do happy he's finally getting out. We meet a new friend, and he's stuck in the hospital for a few days right after our first mission." Amber was so cheerful after hearing the news.

Xavier was happy too, but Amber was radiating happiness. "Just remember, he went into the hospital because he took actions to protect us, and two strangers, Sandslash and Weavile."

"Yeah. He took actions that risked his life, to protect others. And that's something I love about Drake. I'm so happy he's getting out tomorrow."

"I can tell that Amber."

The two walked in semi-silence the rest of the way to the neighborhood.

We all had dinner together again and even started a conversation. "Mewtwo and an Absol was the reason you ended up here."

"Yeah, I explained it to you and Amber already. But when I finally get out, I will work towards being stronger. That way, I'll be ready to battle them again."

The older Audino sister spoke next. "It's wonderful that you have goals. It's always nice to have something to work towards."

"I agree with that sister." The younger Audino turn towards me after saying that. "Is there anything you're working towards?"

I thought about that. _I don't remember any goals from my human life, and haven't developed any goals during my pokemon life. I could say work towards a strong exploration team. But I don't know if teams have ranks or something. So maybe I could mention something alongside what Arceus said. But I know so little, because Arceus only told me she's keeping an eye on Gabite in addition to Xernius needing help. Another thing came to my mind, the paper and feather from my chest. Maybe the mysteries behind that._ I really couldn't think of something to say.

"Drake? You still here?" Audino snapped me back to reality. I guess I got side-tracked with possible goals.

"Yeah, well, I really don't have much for goals. Explore the island, help others as part of Team DragonSoul." What I said wasn't entirely false. I enjoyed helping others, and the exploration team opened new opportunities for both things I said.

"Wonderful." If only she knew I came up with that on the spot. But that doesn't matter.

Vibrava finished his dinner first, and I followed. It wasn't long after that for both Audino sisters to finish.

"Do you think Mewtwo's up to something?" I was personally curious, mainly because Xernius needed help as Mewtwo has Absol out for me.

The older Audino sister was the first to say something. "You never know. He is a legendary after all."

Vibrava spoke next. "True, they usually have something to do."

The younger Audino had her own thing to say. "Same goes for the mythical pokemon."

"The mythical pokemon are only mythical because they're more difficult to find. Otherwise they'd all be legendaries." Vibrava said that.

The older Audino brought us back on topic. "You know, Mewtwo could simply be defending something."

I spoke after that. "Like what? Mewtwo isn't protecting something like time, space, all of Hoenn,"

But Vibrava cut me off. "We get it. He doesn't technically have a certain balance towards the world. That doesn't change the fact that he's a legendary. He could be showing of traits of a legendary."

The younger Audino placed input. "Intense power, rarity of their species, things like that?"

I continued. "Yes, but the point is, that I suspect Mewtwo's up to something. And we may not know what. but I want to know if he is."

Vibrava spoke directly after me. "Even though I originally went to the unknown dungeon seeking strength, I suspected something when I was there."

"I could understand. Meeting a legendary with your own two eyes must be quite the experience." I know from meeting Arceus. "But I think we should get some sleep now. We can all talk another time."

The older Audino agreed with me. "Fair enough. You two should get your day's rest, and we will too."

We all wished a goodnight. I just hoped it won't be like last night. Both Audino sisters left, leaving me and Vibrava alone in the hospital.

"I'm curious, why'd you pop up the topic of legendaries, more so Mewtwo?"

"I don't know. I simply have an odd feeling. If you were in Crystal Cave, if you met Absol like I did, you'd understand."

"I met Mewtwo and Absol. Well, not really, just battled them."

"Exactly. Absol spoke to me like Mewtwo already knows me. And instead of taking me out of the competition, Absol waited until all the others were out."

Vibrava simply looked at me. I don't think he had a response. "I want to be part of Team DragonSoul, but I'm going to have to wait until I meet Amber and Xavier before I decide to believe what you're saying. Absol's a vicious fighter working for Mewtwo. I'm not sure if he spoke to you like you say."

"If you were there, you'd understand. Absol's not as bad as you think."

"Fine. We each have our own opinion, I may believe you once I hear it from Amber and Xavier or meet Absol differently."

I walked away to my room. "Goodnight Vibrava. See you in the morning."

He walked past me, his wing still injured enough so he can't fly well. "Goodnight Drake."

A four legged figure was walking through Halliona. He walked to the hospital, and looked through each window. Eventually, he came to a window with a Charmeleon in the hospital bed. "He's not released yet. At least Mewtwo won't reason to abandon me."

He left the hospital property, thinking to himself. "I wonder if these pokemon will ever truly know everything outside the towns."

When he came to the cliff edge, he looked back at the dojo. "That event was certainly something. Mewtwo would have liked Zangoose. I should start my exploration team work soon. Maybe tomorrow."

The figure turned and continued walked, headed out of Halliona.

 **And that's all for this one. I know I'm late, but Happy Pokemon 20. I originally planned on updating on the twenty-seventh, but I don't have WiFi at my dad's house, and I work from my phone.**

 **Anyways, as part of Pokemon's twentieth anniversary, I did three things. I played pokemon all day. I updated all of my stories. And I've begun work on my personal pokemon journey. All the details for that will be explained in the first chapter of that.**

 **Until next time, bye pokemon lovers.**


	13. Deserted Badlands

**Welcome back pokemon lovers. Or whatever reason you're here. Let's get started.**

I woke up. That's about all I have to say. My night was barely better than the night before. There was small problems, but not as bad as the other night.

I left my room and went into the, hospital lobby, if you will. Surprisingly, the only one here was the older Audino. "Morning Drake."

"Morning Audino." I looked around, hoping she'd get my message.

"Oh, my younger sister wasn't feeling too well. So I had her stay home today. And I assume Vibrava's still asleep?"

"Seems that way."

"Sorry I didn't get breakfast."

"Oh, it's fine. No need to be sorry. Sometimes we forget things. That's just something that happens." I should know. I've forgotten basically my entire life.

"Well the berries are over there if you're hungry." Audino pointed to a large storage chest a few paces away from the hallway. I walked over and opened the chest. I grabbed an berry I haven't tried yet. If I recall correctly, it was a sitrus berry. I began eating that, and finished fairly quickly.

I sat by Audino. "When am I getting out?"

"In a bit, I'll check on your injuries. You should be able to leave after that."

"Okay."

It was then that Vibrava came out from his room. "Where's your sister?"

"She wasn't feeling well, so she's staying home today."

"Oh, morning to you two."

Audino said "Morning Vibrava."

I did a tiny wave and said "Morning."

Amber knocked on Xavier's door. He answered, after another knock. Xavier hadn't much sleep, but he was still up to today's mission. "Good morning Xavier."

"Morning Amber. Let's get ready for the escort."

"Why do you get to..."

"You chose the missions, I want to chose something. So I chose we do the escort first."

"Okay." Amber and Xavier left his house to the team base. Once they got there, they began getting ready.

After a bit, Amber began to wonder. "How might you set the location of return for the team badge?"

"Well, based of how Haxorus accessed the bag, I'm sure setting the return location is similar."

Amber grabbed the team badge from the desk. She looked at the badge, then walked to the middle of the room. She tried a few things, but failed. She managed to get something on the third attempt. "Return location," Amber paused as the badge let out a faint glow. "set location." The badge glowed brighter, processing the current location. It stopped glowing, signifying the the return location was set. "I got it! I did it without Haxorus around!"

"Congrats Amber. I'm sure Drake, Haxorus, and your mother would be proud." This brought a frown to her face. All three pokemon he mentioned were correct, as Xavier was already there. It was that Amber's mother wasn't around any more. She was probably alive, just elsewhere. "Right, I forgot. I know what it's like. But you're taking it better than I would have. I'm pretty sure your mom is still on the island somewhere."

Amber took a deep breath. "We should go meet Drake now."

"Yeah."

They were about to leave when Amber remembered something. She turned back and grabbed the bag. "I know Drake likes to have the bag around."

"I nearly forgot that."

"Now let's go."

"See, what'd I say? You're good to leave Drake."

"Thank you Audino."

I got up from my hospital bed. I went to the lobby, and Audino followed me. Vibrava was already out here. "Before I leave, you two live right next door, correct?" I was intending that towards Audino and her sister.

"Yes we do. Why?"

"I can't leave the hospital without saying bye to all three of you." Audino smiled at my comment. "Bye to both of you."

Vibrava flapped his good wing, as he doesn't have arms and hands/paws to wave with. "Bye Drake. You were certainly good company. I can't wait to join Team DragonSoul."

Audino waved, and said "Goodbye. Hope the job goes well. And remember to be careful."

"I know." Then I left the hospital. I went next door, and knocked before entering. The younger of the Audino sisters rolled on her bed to face me. "Hey Audino."

"Hi Drake." She coughed almost immediately after saying that.

"Just wanted to say bye before I left."

"It's nice that you came to say that. Bye for now."

"Hope you get better."

"Hope you do good on whatever job you have now."

I left after that.

I met Amber and Xavier at the gate in Halliona's wall, right at the gate. "Hey guys." Amber had our team bag over her shoulder.

"Hey, I brought this because I know you like to have it around."

"Thanks Amber." We started walking out of the town.

"So, what we doing?"

Amber pulled the paper from it's slot in the bag. I hadn't noticed the slot for the job's paper. Maybe Haxorus showed it to them. Or they could have noticed it on their own. We did only do one job while I was there. "We're meeting a Clauncher who wants to do some exploring in a place called Deserted Badlands." She looked up, as if thinking about something. "Where's that?"

You could tell that when she asked that, Xavier began thinking about locations on the island. Icy Forest is the northern part of the main forest, which contains more land. Pixie forest is the southern part of the main forest, which contains less land. I don't know where Spooky Marsh is, but they do. "Deserted Badlands is the area surrounding Dark Ravine."

Amber responded after Xavier. "Didn't know that was its own place."

I wasn't going to be left out. "Well there's always opportunities to learn something new." We continued on or way, now with Amber also knowing where to go. I still had no clue, so I let them lead.

It took us a little longer to reach Deserted Badlands than it did for us to reach Icy Forest. But Icy Forest did take up a lot more of the island, as it contained the island's only mountain. So I'm not surprised that it took a bit longer.

I truly think this is quite the island. The forest takes up most of it, mainly the colder part of the forest. In addition to the fact that the bigger, northern part of the forest is icy and cold, while the smaller, southern part isn't that way. Yet, both parts are side by side. And, there's a ravine in badlands, but the badlands take enough space so the ravine doesn't go into the ocean. Also, the main town is on a cliff, but I'm sure there's areas that are nice and close to sea level. With a mountain and a ravine on this single island.

"Drake!" I turned at the sound. It was Xavier.

"Yeah, I'm still here."

"You may as well have been on another planet for a few seconds."

Amber introduced me. "This is Clauncher. As I told you earlier, he wants to go exploring, but isn't quite strong enough to do it on his own. That's why we're here."

"Nice to meet you Clauncher."

"Good day. I can only assume your name is Drake. Quite the band. I hope this'll be fun."

From where we were, I could tell there wouldn't be a lot of shade. If there is, it's from rock formations. So really, there isn't much of a chance for any ambush. Because there isn't much to hide behind, but there's still enough. So you never know.

Since there isn't really much that you can't already see, we just explored. Saw the sights, gained some levels by beating some wild pokemon, not a whole lot. And just when I thought things would stay calm, Amber disappeared.

We all stopped, and turned back. I was the first to notice a hole in the ground. I ran over to it. Sure enough, Amber was inside of the hole. "I only yelled twice. Took long enough."

"I'm sorry, okay."

"Apology accepted. Now get me out!"

"Okay, okay." By now, Xavier and Clauncher were by my side. I looked around. There was two options I could think of. Pull her out with Xavier's bone, or have Claunche fill the hole with water to let her float/swim out. A problem with that is, the water may soften the sand between the rocks in the ground. That'd make the rocks trap her more than she already is, and possibly push into her body. So pulling her out would be the best.

I looked at Xavier. "What are you thinking?" I swung my arm, as if holding a weapon. Xavier got my message. "Me? But I can't lift her out. I'm still unevolved and not as strong as you." Just, not as I expected.

I grabbed a hold of the bone in his hand. "No, but I have evolved."

He held it tightly, but eventually let go. I lowered it into the hole, and Amber grabbed a hold. I tried to pulled her up, but she was still fairly heavy for my current form. I managed to pull her high enough that Xavier grabbed a hold of his bone to help.

We got her out, and I wouldn't have been able to do it easily without Xavier's help. I gave him back his bone when we got Amber out.

Then we started to continue on our way. I was quick to find a Trapinch in our path. It jumped at me, but was stopped from a high power jet of water. I looked at Clauncher. "What, I'm at least going to try and help."

"Thanks." But this got me thinking. We didn't quite expect Amber to fall in the pit. And there's a bunch of pokemon that dig underneath the ground, and maybe even make traps. Like Trapinch for example. "No wonder we haven't been ambushed yet. Most of the pokemon around here are underground. We've just happened to catch some when they were above the ground."

Xavier got what I was pointing at. "He's right. We've been lucky. That Trapinch was the first one we've found that was underground in the first place. We'll need to be careful from now on."

I could tell Amber understood too, but now Clauncher knew what we were saying.

We soon discovered something about this dungeon. Despite being called Badlands, there were vast areas that were more like a desert. I'm saying those vast areas were purely sand, but there's still enough land that has larger rocks in the sand to not call it a desert. Perhaps that's why it's called Deserted Badlands. The name includes both desert and badlands.

This is something we find out exploring dungeons. We continued exploring the Deserted Badlands. This was a slower mission, mainly because there wasn't much going on. Yes, I didn't quite expect Amber to fall in the pit. But I also didn't think about the possible pokemon here. Icy Forest had ice-dark types, but that's only because I saw Weavile, Sneazel, and Weavile's father. I should have thought about the place, weather, and other things, then I'd probably have thought of pokemon around here. But I didn't, _oh well_.

All that matters is that we got Amber out when she fell in. Just like how I removed the source of problems at Icy Forest. I shuddered at myself thinking of Weavile's father. I know it was the only option, but I wish I didn't have to take anyone's life. That's something I can't take back.

"Drake!" I turned towards Clauncher and Amber. "Are you even paying attention?" It was Clauncher who called me.

"Yeah."

"Well then you must see Dark Ravine." I looked to my left, towards Xavier. About ten paces away was a ravine. Cool, we see two dungeons on one mission. I stopped and walked to the edge. "Sorry, but that's one put we can't get you out of. Assuming you're still alive when you hit the bottom." Despite what Clauncher said, Amber and Xavier came to my side.

"Fascinating. Not as beautiful as Icy Forest or Crystal Cave, but it had its own charm." Amber was the one who said that. Interested in everything's little, I don't know. Perhaps views and style in places, personality in pokemon, things like that.

"I'm sure that there's a lot of dark types in here." Xavier pointed that out.

I chose to add on. "It's also a ravine/cave system. So rock, ground and steel type are a possibility. In addition to the surrounding dungeon, I'm definitely sure for rock and ground."

"True. Always thinking about various factors."

I wasn't quite sure who it was, but something poked me in the back. I'm pretty sure it was Clauncher, considering Amber and Xavier were at my sides. I turned to face him. "What is it Clau-..." My speech was cut off by what I saw.

We were surrounded by three Hippopotas and two Hoppowdon. And none of them looked too happy. Helping Amber out of a hole because of our carelessness wasn't so bad. Becoming surrounded by hostile pokemon because of our carelessness was horrible.

I poked Amber and Xavier, and they turned around as well. "It's interesting how most of the pokemon from this area spend their time underground." Xavier said that seconds after he turned.

"How dare you stand above where we rest!" One of the Hippowdons said that.

I was the one to speak after that. "Okay, I'm completely sorry. Now if you'd just get out of our way please. So we can leave."

"You think you can trespass on our space, and then just get up and leave? You're in for it."

I would ask what he ment, but I really don't want to know what "it" is. But they just had to show us.

All five pokemon made a wall of some sort, and began enclosing us. I might suggest jumping over the Hippopotas, but the Hippowdon may chose to expel sand from their bodies, pushing us away from where we want. Honestly, we really didn't have anywhere to go.

Jumping into Dark Ravine would be suicide, we couldn't get past the desert hippos if we tried, and we can't really stay still.

I tried flamethrower, but they used sandstorm. The sand blew my fire out, and I even grabbed my tail in attempt to protect my tail flame. Clauncher attempted to use water gun. The jet of water sliced through the sandstorm, creating a fine path. I used dragon rage in the path, hitting one of the Hippowdon.

He got angry, and charged forward with his jaw wide. There was electricity crackling from his teeth, indicating thunder fang. Xavier ran in front and protected with his bone. He's ground, but he knows the teeth could still do something. A Hippopotas ran forward with ice fang. I protected Xavier from that using flamethrower. He turned to me, and used take down.

I fell over the edge into the ravine. I saw Xavier's bone, and grabbed it immediately. I. could tell Amber and Clauncher were holding it as well, because I could see his claw and her flipper-like hand.

I started to climb up, but all three of my rescuers were pushed over. I held them above myself.

We plummeted for quite a bit. I turned my head and used flamethrower straight down, in attempt to slow our decent when we get closer to the ground. Xavier and Clauncher repeated my action, using streams of sand and water adding to my fire.

When we got closer to the ground, the elemental streams did in fact, slow us down. But I'm pretty sure we'll still be injured. I closed my eyes and braced myself for impact.

A creature appeared from nowhere. He jumped underneath us, and we fell onto him. We were extremely lucky.

I thought he was nice. No, the creature dropped us on the ground beside it. Still, I'm thanking it for saving our lives. "Hey, whoever you are. Thanks for saving us."

The creature was white, with black claws, tail, and horn of some sort. _No, couldn't be._ He turned to me. "I knew someone was falling. I couldn't let them die from that. Until I reconized you and your friends." It was Absol. "Nice to see you again Drake."

 **That's all for this chapter. I'm glad to have gotten this up, after focusing slightly on my other stories. Goodbye for now. Have a good day or night.**


	14. Dark Ravine

**Welcome back pokemon lovers. So, Absol saved Team DragonSoul, and Clauncher. Maybe he's actually good? You'll just have to find out. Let's get started.**

I was shocked to see that Absol was our saviour. He's the one who's supposed to kill me, according to him, that's Mewtwo's command. So why'd he, of all pokemon, save us?

"Drop it Drake. You know I like you guys. Now this was just a mere coincidence. Remember, I set my own exploration team." That's right, he set his team, plus Machamp and Meinshao set their team.

"Thanks Absol."

"Just wondering, how exactly did you save us without injuring yourself?" Xavier asked the semi-stupid question.

Absol shook his head slightly. I'm sure Xavier didn't notice this. "Seeing you guys use fire, water, and sand, I used detect. That allowed me to dodge the streams, while being able to catch you. Of course, I couldn't get underneath all of you without some injury, as all three streams were pretty close." Absol layed down.

Not surprisingly, Amber started looking him over. "I chose to risk grazing the water over the sand and fire. Plus the Clauncher is weaker than you three."

Amber piped up. "He's got a minor injury under a large wet area in his fur." Makes enough sense. Absol is pretty strong.

Now I was wondering, if he's here for his exploration team, then what's his job? ""Why exactly are you here?"

He responded after I spoke. "While you three are going nice and slow with rescues and escorts, I chose to take up the outlaw." I was now wondering, _how did Absol know we only did rescues and escorts?_

"Who might that be?" Sometimes, Xavier was just too curious.

"The only Drapion stupid enough to hide in Dark Ravine with a luminous orb."

Xavier began talking after that. "Mind if we help? I mean, he's a dark-poison type. Your psycho cut won't affect him, night slash isn't very effective, detect will only prevent attacks from hitting you, and we don't know if your last move will do any good. Plus it'll help with my ground type on his poison. And the more people, the easier it'll be."

"Okay, as long as you shut up until we find him."

Xavier seemed shocked by what Absol said. He took one step back, and even turned his head away from Absol. Absol held his head high, and had a small smile. Looks like someone will have to say something. I chose to be that someone. "Xavier, he didn't mean it that way. Absol likes quiet, and you get talkative when getting to a point." I turned to Absol. "This will be our first mission alongside each other. At least cut him some slack for this one."

Absol and Xavier looked at me, then each other. Xavier was the first to speak. "I'm sorry. I do get talkative sometimes. And you probably knew everything I said." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Absol nod. "So maybe I could be a little more quiet once in a while."

"I may have not entirely gotten to know you three at the dojo event." Absol shook his head. "Let's find the Drapion." Technically, Absol didn't apologize. Xavier didn't quite catch onto that fact.

Clauncher cheered out after Absol finished. "Let's do this."

Now that we weren't falling, I payed a little more attention to the ravine. There were various caves, ridges, and all of it everywhere. The ravine was deep enough that there was no longer any sunlight down here. Everything I could see was from my tail flame, or Amber's glowing tail. It's not like was had our own luminous orb. We didn't really need them with our own lights sources.

Absol however, could see far beyond our two natural lights. If I saw a cave start to appear, Absol had seen it before all of us. He could see better in the dark than us. He could also hear better. And his sixth sense, or ESP as humans would call it, was far stronger then me, Amber, and Xavier. Overall, Absol was superior to us in nearly everything.

One thing we were better in, was teamwork. Me and my two friends have done jobs together, working alongside each other every time. Discluding when they went to Spooky Marsh. Absol has only worked with us against Machamp and Mienshao at the dojo event as far as I know.

But even with our lights, there was still a bunch of dark spots. A Skorupi jumped from one of them. I ducked, and flipped him over me. Xavier use bone club, knocking him into the air. Absol followed with psycho cut, causing Skorupi to faint.

All five of us started to continue, when Absol stopped. So the four from my mission did stop when we realized Absol wasn't beside any of us. We all turned, but Amber was the only one to speak. "Why'd you stop Absol?"

I noticed he was looking somewhere upwards. "The light in that cave is from a luminous orb. Surprised that none of you four saw that."

I looked up, following Absol's eyes. I quickly found the cave with a soft blue light coming from inside. Drapion is who came to mind.

Xavier popped the question. "How are we going to get up there?"

"You know, I could help with that." We all looked at Clauncher.

Xavier started talking after that. "Right, a Clauncher can launch high speed and power water from his larger pincer offensively, or to propel himself backwards."

Clauncher spoke again. "I'm sure I could push you through the air into the cave, then get myself there."

I finished off. "That might just work."

We all walked over to underneath the cave where the light came from. Clauncher stood in the middle, aiming his right pincef towards the cave. He shot a tiny jet of water to make sure. It went right into the cave.

"I'll go first." Xavier volunteered. So Clauncher started his constant jet of water, and Xavier hopped into it. The water was strong enough to push him through the air. He disappeared in the cave.

Within seconds, Xavier appeared at the mouth of the cave. "It worked!"

I volunteered to go next. I jumped into the water stream, holding my tail so it wouldn't be affected. I could feel the water pushing me through the air. I came into the mouth of the cave. I rolled once when I landed on the floor. I yelled backwards. "Next!"

Watching the cave entrance, both me and Xavier were waiting for the next pokemon to appear.

Amber was the next one to appear. She landed on her feet, then turned to us. "That was interesting. "Next!"

Soon, Absol appeared in the mouth of the cave. He flipped in the air, then landed. I yelled down for Clauncher to go. He appeared quickly.

"Time to go." I told everyone else that. I turned and started to walk, when something large was in my way. I looked up, to see what it is.

It was Drapion. "You know, it'd be easier to sneak up on me if you didn't yell down to your friends." I took a few steps back. "I know why you're here." I looked, and noticed the luminous orb was being held by his tail claws. "This." He waved it around a little.

I spoke up. "Yes. So if you could just hand that over, that'd be wonderful."

"No."

"Have you ever noticed how strong and powerful you are?" I was trying to complement him. It's worth trying.

Drapion swung his arm at me, which caused me to fly into the cave wall. "Like that?" He laughed after that comment.

Amber quickly used thunderbolt, in reaction to Drapion hitting me. He blocked it with a thunder fang, then used dark pulse towards her. Xavier threw his bone, hitting the small orb before it hit Amber. Absol ran around Drapion, and I was the only one who noticed.

Xavier came to my side. "And that was?"

"A compliment. It was worth a try."

"And now you see why I'm smarter."

"Hey, I know some things you couldn't hope to learn."

Xavier gave me an angry look before we both ran back to battle. My back hurt from hitting the cave wall. The ravine's width was large, but the cave is small compared to the entire ravine.

Clauncher was doing his best to help, by using jets of water. Amber was also using her thunderbolts. Xavier picked up his bone, then went to use bone rush. I used flamethrower from here, but got a little closer for slash as well. Drapion was blocking a lot of shots, though a few hits landed. He was also using his own attacks, night slash, cross poison, and shadow ball so far. I wonder what his last move is. Absol hit him from behind, using his own night slash. He turned his head around, but Absol landed by his side and repeated his attack. We were all going strong. I believe we could take him down.

Until his next attack. Me and Xavier were about to hit him when he suddenly used sludge wave. Of course, this hit me and Xavier. We were carried along till it desipated against the cave wall. Once that happened, I looked around. The wave took Amber and Clauncher with it, but Absol remained close to Drapion. Right, Absol knows detect. Clauncher was close to fainting. Now I'm trying to think, does sludge wave cause poison absolutely, or potentially?

No matter which it is, I'll find out soon. Absol jumped up, and flicked the luminous orb from his tail claws. I ran over in attempt to catch it. I dove through the air and caught it, but I was completely vunderable laying on the ground. Drapion seemed to notice this. He swung his tail down in attempt to crush/hit me. I closed my eyes and braced myself.

Once I opened my eyes, I noticed Absol holding his tail centimetres from me. "Go Drake."

I lifted my tail, and Drapion quickly took his tail back before he was burned. Both me and Absol ran out from underneath Drapion's tail. I turned and used dragon rage. Drapion recoiled from this, and Amber used her own thunderbolt.

After this, Drapion turned. "You guys were lucky. That's all." He started walking away. I took a step forward, but Absol stopped me. How he stopped me, that took me by surprise.

Absol chose to stop me by having the point of his horn, I guess you could call it that, against my throat. We all just stood there, watching Drapion until he was even out of all three lights combined. When he disappeared, Xavier was the first to talk. "What was that about? Why didn't we go after him?"

Absol responded. "Pointless. We have the luminous orb and that's what mattered right now."

"But we're all exploration teams. Except for Clauncher. So aren't we supposed to arrest the outlaws?"

"Yes, but he got away. End of story."

 _Speaking of Clauncher._ I went over towards him. "I'm sorry about getting you trapped in Dark Ravine rather than Deserted Badlands."

He took a second to think. "Are you kidding? It was awesome. You guys went over the top by having me go in two dungeons and fight an outlaw. This was amazing." So basically, Clauncher was glad that we got trapped down here.

I nodded. "Nice to know." I turned towards Absol, who was with Amber and Xavier. "I'm assuming you guys have a plan to get out of here, now that we have the luminous orb."

Xavier spoke up. "What other way?" He walked over to me, then grabbed the team badge from where it attached on the bag. He pointed it at Clauncher first. "Return to set location." The badge glowed, as an aura of light surrounded Clauncher. He disappeared along with the light. "Absol told me how to do that." One by one, he returned the rest of us. It was interesting. Being surrounded by light, then suddenly being back in the team base.

I looked out the window, and saw the sun was setting. _Is it normal to spend that much time in a dungeon?_ I then looked around at the others. Everyone was here. "So, I assume you're ready for the reward?" I noticed Clauncher say that.

My team all looked at each other before responding. Xavier spoke on what we understood from looking at each other. "If that's what you want, then we would like the reward."

Clauncher simply spoke afterwards. "I'll be here tomorrow with the reward." Then Clauncher left.

My team sat down as Absol headed towards the door. I was curious about how he really takes Mewtwo's command. "How seriously do you take it?"

I didn't even need to say exactly what _it_ is. Absol understood what I meant and responded before I got to saying what it is. "It's not your problem Drake. Mewtwo's command is my problem. I'll deal with your death on my own terms, not on his terms. I was here in town yesterday, but chose to let you live in the hospital. You can be alive for now, but it may not be great the next time we meet. Bye Team DragonSoul."

Now Absol was gone. "I guess we go to bed for tonight." That was me.

Xavier spoke out next. "Well I'm at least getting something to eat before I fall asleep."

We all left the team base, and headed to our own houses. I got in my house, and looked at myself in the ice mirror. _Now Absol has it out for me._ I looked down at the paper and feather. _I better watch myself if I'm going to find out what that's about._ I turned and crawled into my bed. "Let's hope I don't have thoughts on Absol and Weavile's father." I closed my eyes for sleep.

 **That's all for this chapter. So Absol can be nice. Also, he can be mean. Overall, he choses how he wants to be, depending on some factors.**

 **Anyways, goodbye for now. Have a good day or night.**


	15. Pixie Forest

**Welcome back pokemon lovers. So now with Absol ready to take out Drake, that would make him more of an enemy now. Let's get this thing started.**

I awoke from a dream I was kind of expecting. Since Absol had stated before he left that it may not be great the next time we meet, he kind of set off the dream I had. Within it, I was forced to battle Absol and Weavile's father. I could have handled the last one, but even in _my own dream_ , Absol was way too powerful. This caused me to lose the battle, and they ended up torturing me. Sure, I couldn't feel anything, but just the thought of all this was enough to get me terrified. If only I realized it was just a dream before waking up.

Now I was curled up in a ball on my bed, worried about when I'll see Absol again. The thought of what may happen scares me. I may try to play it tough sometimes around others, Barbaracle being a perfect example, but now I realize that isn't me. I was simply being defensive. Towards innocent Floette, my friends Amber and Drake, the scared Sandslash, really anybody who I think needs it. I would probably do the same with the Audino sisters, teammate Vibrava, and Haxorus. Maybe even Absol. But now I didn't want to see that species in general.

I heard a knock on the door to my house. I got up, and headed over to it. When I opened the door, Haxorus was there. "Hey Haxorus."

"Good morning Drake. I have a proposal for you."

 _Haxorus has something for me?_ I had no clue what it could be, but I was definitely curious. "What's that?"

"Well I was thinking. Last time I joined, was because me and Bisharp had nothing to do. Plus you weren't here. Now, I just didn't want to work with Bisharp, and you are here. So I was thinking, maybe just us two could do the rescue while Amber and Xavier stay here this time."

 _That's a pretty nice idea. Just me and Haxorus. I'm sure he's gotten stronger since Floette, Amber, and Xavier were able to take him down. I mean, he could have been weakened beforehand, but still. We all may have gotten stronger since then. Even thought I haven't seen anything on Team Fighters._ After thinking for a bit, I chose to go alone with Haxorus. "Sure, we can do this."

"Then let's go." I walked out of my house, closing the door behind me. First, we went to Amber's place. I knocked on the door, and Haxorus turned to me. "Are you sure? Because they can go with us if you want."

"No, I'm good with just us two."

"Okay." Amber opened the door just as Haxorus said that. "Hello Amber. I've heard that you've gotten used to your evolved form."

"Yeah, but who from?"

Now I was curious on where Haxorus learned that from. I never told him, and she evolved near the end of their one mission. He just looked down at me. As if. "Guess."

Amber shook her head, then spoke out. "I'm guessing you two are here for a reason."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Xavier come out of his house. "Good morning guys."

Haxorus looked over at Xavier, and responded to Amber, more so both of them. "I was going to do the rescue you guys have with Drake. But this one will just be the two of us. It's only fair, since I went with you guys to Spooky Marsh."

They both looked at Haxorus as he said that. Afterwards, Amber spoke on behalf of them both. "Sure. It makes enough sense." Still, Amber walked out of her house and towards the team base. Haxorus and I followed her, going right inside our base. Once we got in, I stared at Amber. "What, I still want to help you two pack."

I was the one who responded. "Okay. Then let's get ready."

I went over to the mail slots, and picked out the rescue job that was sitting there. I looked at the location on the paper. "We're going to Pixie Forest." I turned around and looked at Haxorus. "Weren't you there on your first job?"

"Yeah. Me and Bisharp went there. Lucky enough, we didn't have to go too deep." I got what he intended to say. Fairy type pokemon could easily beat him, and place a fair fight on Bisharp. Both of those were based off their types.

I went and put that in a pocket on the bag, then we all went over to our team's item storage. "So, since Haxorus has been there already, we should know a lot more about what pokemon are there, the conditions of the dungeon, all of that stuff." I said all that.

Haxorus started speaking after I finished. "Largely fairy type, the name suggests it a bit. But there's also some bugs, because unlike Icy Forest, they're comfortable with weather in Pixie Forest. That's the majority, but there are some others."

 _So basically, I had the upper hand, in a sense. Super on bug, and fairy's not very on me. Aside from the odd one out here and there, I should be fine typewise. Now the question remaining, is Haxorus fine?_ I asked that aloud right after.

He turned to me as he and Amber were packing some things. "Yeah, I should be fine Drake. I went there, and came back perfectly fine. Unlike you." I gazed at where my injuries were. They had healed fine, except for a significant scar up my right arm. It was where Zangoose got me, which became better with my evolution, but made worse accidentally by Sandslash.

"Yeah. It can't be too bad for you." I reached over and grabbed the bag from Amber. She knew why I did that. I enjoy having the bag at my side, and I'd like to see what we're going with. I looked inside the bag to see a few items. Two orbs that I'm not sure what they are, doesn't help I haven't lived here my entire life, a blast seed, a sleep seed, and two oran berries. "Nice selection."

I looked up at Haxorus. Amber began talking and I looked straight at her. "I chose the foe-fear orb and the weather orb. You never know what you'll need."

I nodded. "Thanks. I think we'll get going now."

Me and Haxorus walked out of the door, just as Amber shouted something. "Have fun!"

We were walking through the wilderness, looking out for the forest that covered most of the island. I looked up at Haxorus as we continued walking. I wonder if I'll evolve, or go back to my human life before then. Either way, I'll be closer to Haxorus' height. I'm guessing based off average on human height my age. I tried digging into my mind, thinking about how old I am.

But I couldn't remember. My best guess was young teen, based off Arceus telling me about my Gabite. A human can usually start his or her journey at ten, but some people may wait a few years.

Where the journey beginning fact came from, I hadn't any idea. I just remembered it for some reason.

We soon started walking with trees around us. Haxorus looked down at me as soon as I noticed. "So who are we looking out for?"

I reached into the mail slot on the bag, and took out the envelope. I looked at the page upon opening it. "We're looking for a Swablu."

"Normal flying, but evolves into a dragon. This should be interesting."

"I wonder what brought that little one here."

"I guess we'll find out." Me and Haxorus continued walking. He said something the moment we saw something in the distance. "Pixie Forest is one of the dungeons where you tend to see more wild pokemon. Another example of this is Windy Sea. So don't be surprised when you see someone, okay?"

I looked up at him as he spoke. "Okay." Essentially, I've been to the less populated dungeons. Which can be understandable. A freezing forest, near abandoned badlands, fairly empty ravine, I can understand why Haxorus said that to me.

Almost right away, I could see a Flabebe some fifteen metres away. We casually walked towards it. I glanced at us, and began hopping away. I guess that not everyone in the wild is a fighter. Then again, Sneazel wasn't.

Right after it left, I felt a small pin hit my side. Haxorus used dragon pulse over my head, and I turned to see it hit an Ariados. He used string shot, and I burned it up with my flamethrower. I saw a few other Ariados walk over to it's side. I looked up, and Haxorus was looking down at me. "You're one of the team leaders. Any ideas?"

 _Haxorus was asking about my thoughts. Sure, I am one of three team leaders. But I hadn't done much leading aside from Icy Forest. Actually, I did a bit in Deserted Badlands as well._ I just looked at the Ariados. "We can do this fight."

"Fine by me." He stomped his foot on the ground, and I could feel the ground shake. But some cracks formed, and I was even damaged. He ran forward with glowing claws. He slashed at all three of them, as I got back up.

They had all fainted, and Haxorus returned to my side. "Ummm,"

Haxorus scratched the side of his head. "Oh, I guess I should have warned you about earthquake."

"Well that would have helped!" I was angry for a good reason. My own teammate used a move that affects an area, and that's super effective on me. _Arceus, I can't wait till I gain flying type. But that'll only open more gates for type match ups._

"Yeah. On the bright side, I focused it in this small area. I learned a long time ago to focus my attack power and vicinity with earthquake."

"Cool. Now maybe if you warn me next time."

"I will Drake."

We both continued going deeper into Pixie Forest. Like we did when we entered, Haxorus and I walked beside each other as we continued. I'm interested, I've only used three moves so far. So I was honestly curious to myself, what was my fourth move?

Actually, now that I think of it, nobody I know has used everything. Xavier has proven two moves, Haxorus has proven three, Absol has proven two. Overall, everyone I know hasn't proven all four moves. So now, I was honestly curious on what everyone's full move set is. "Haxorus?"

He looked down at me as we walked. "What is it?"

I thought of what I wanted to ask. "I've noticed that nobody has used their full move set yet. Why's that?"

He sighed heavily. "Usually, nobody has to. Humans tend to think that everyone will know the move sets within a single battle. That's false. That's only because the humans command their pokemon to use everything. Usually, pokemon like you and me only need two or three of the four for each battle. Like me, all I know so far is you have flamethrower. All you know so far is that I have dragon pulse, dragon claw, and earthquake. But Bisharp knows of dragon claw and my other move. So nobody really knows anyone's full move set unless they have to."

"Okay."

"Why'd you ask? Did you belong to a human trainer at one point?"

I wasn't just going to tell him straight up that I was the human trainer, but I wasn't going to lie either. "No, I was simply curious."

"Probably just traveled from one of the human places. I think they call them regions."

That there pretty much ended the conversation. I didn't talk after, and Haxorus didn't continue. So we were now walking in silence.

A Florges hopped into my vision, and used vine whip. She grabbed a hold of my arm, and threw me into the air. I hit a branch, and fell to the ground. I got back up, and used flamethrower. Sure enough, she dodged it. But Haxorus was there, and swung his tail. It looked metallic as he did that. That attack hit Florges, and she felll to the ground, clearly affected by it.

I went over and used slash, then Florges left before she fainted. "And the pieces will fall together eventually under fair enough conditions. The most common one is human influence."

"Iron tail is your last move. Nice idea. Have a move that's super effective on your weaknesses."

"Drake, another one that works fine is a grass type move for fire."

I hadn't thought of that. But it works. Grass is super effective on ground, rock, and water. Like how steel is super effective on ice and fairy, in addition to a dragon commonly knowing a dragon move. "You know, that's wonderful."

"Nice to know Drake. But for now, let's find that Swablu."

"Yeah."

"You're looking for a Swablu? I could help." I looked around everywhere to find where that came from Haxorus was also searching, confused. "Down here." I looked down to see a small Ralts.

I spoke up. "Mind if I ask, how might you be of help?"

"Well, let's start by saying the Swablu is my friend. We live in the mountain town, Drakaineon. Swablu and I were playing around when we decided to go exploring. He got lost, but nobody I asked would help. And since my dad and his mom are in Halliona for the day, all I could think of is to head here myself."

Haxorus looked down at me. "Okay, so how can you help?"

"Well I heard from a Gothorita that there was a Swablu in that direction." The Ralts pointed southwards, while Haxorus and I were facing east. "I was coming from the north."

I heard Haxorus mumble something. I shook my head and looked at Ralts again. "Well then, let's find your friend."

"Thanks. It's nice to find others who'll help out."

Swablu, in fact, wasn't alone. She had already been found by another team. They shouldn't have been here since they didn't claim the mission, but they came anyways.

It was Team Fighters, but Mienshao wasn't here at the time. It was just Machamp and Barbaracle. They were leading Swablu out of the forest, though they weren't the nicest about this. "Hurry up. You can be as slow as you like when you get home." This came from Barbaracle.

"Hey, It's not my fault that you two attacked me at first." Swablu had responded with anger in his voice.

Machamp was quick to saw something. "Hey, we were attacked by a few wild pokemon. I'm simply saw out as backup at the time."

"And why don't you just go back to your team base or something?"

"Don't ask why. Just follow us." In actuality though, they couldn't just teleport to their team base because Mienshao took the team badge from Machamp, and hid in the town. She did this because they shouldn't be on this mission.

"Okay, fine."

"Fine? We could have left you here!"

"I'm sorry."

The three of them continued in silence. Technically, they could be arrested because it wasn't their mission. But that didn't matter. They were doing this mission because it was Machamp's idea. He had learned that Drake made Barbaracle faint. And upon learning that he would be here without that Absol, Machamp had decided that this should be fun. But Machamp still didn't like Absol. A pure dark type that helped Drake and made him faint, in addition to Absol being the disaster pokemon and his nature overall, Machamp wouldn't pass up to opportunity to face him either. But for now, Drake was a target. May as well do a mission while they're at it.

 **That's all for this chapter. So as I stated, Team Fighters can be arrested for doing another team's mission without asking or anything that would allow them. So Team DragonSoul is safe, as Absol allowed them to join his hunt for Drapion.**

 **That aside, Swablu is with Team Fighters, while his friend Ralts is with Team DragonSoul. This should be an interesting encounter in the next chapter. So goodbye, and have a good day or night.**


	16. Teams Meet Again

**Welcome back pokemon lovers. So, the Swablu that Team DragonSoul is searching for is with another exploration team. Let's see how that turns out. Let's get this started.**

"Haxorus, how deep in the forest do you think Swablu is?" I looked down to see that Ralts had asked this question.

Haxorus took a second to respond, but kept his eyes ahead as we were still walking. "I'm not sure. It could take a long time to find him."

I spoke up after Haxorus finished. "But I'm sure we can find him soon. I promise." Haxorus looked down at me with disbelief. I smiled and nodded at him. He shook his head as we continued walking.

At this point, we had come across the Flabebe, group of Ariados, Florges, and just recently passed a flock of Starly and it's evolutionary family. Right now, we could also see a bunch of Metapod, Kakuna, and even some Spewpa near them. "They're going to be wonderful when they evolve." I heard this from Ralts.

Haxorus was quick to respond. "True, aside from the Beedrill. They aren't the friendly of encounters, especially in groups."

"I'm sure that they'll all go into their own groups or alone, no matter which species." I had said this.

"Most likely."

We continued walking after that moment. I was beginning to get a little hungry. I looked in the bag and picked out the berries and seeds. "Out of curiosity. which one should I have?"

"You take the blast seed, it feels more comfortable for a fire type or most dragons to have the fire come from them. But there are some other species, like Zoroark, that can have flamethrower capabilities. I'll have an oran berry." _I'm confused, I had become capable of reconizing some seeds, despite I've never seen them before. Why were they here, but not in Sinnoh? And same with the orbs, why do they exist here. but not Sinnoh?_

Anyways, I put the other two back, and handed the oran berry to Haxorus. I ate up the blast seed. The first thing I could feel, is the same feeling as being ready to release flamethrower, but just constant. I opened my mouth, to launch flames like a normal attack. But strangely, they only went a small distance away from me. If it weren't for that, I'd have burnt a tree or something.

"That's normal."

I look up at Haxorus. "Now you tell me why you explained the flamethrower situation."

"Well, well, well, who would have guessed to see you guys here?" I looked a bit to my right, to see Machamp and Barbaracle with Swablu by their side.

I growled at them, but Haxorus just put his hand on my shoulder. "Why's Swablu with you?"

"Why wouldn't he be? We plan on bringing him home."

Haxorus spoke next. "It's our mission. You should be arrested for this."

"Yeah, and he came home with Absol. Why isn't he-"

"Because Absol let me help him!"

"Fair enough, but we can't be arrested if we're never caught."

"What about Mienshao? She's on the team and she's not here. But she'll still have the same result. Don't you care about your teammates?"

"What I care about right now is a rematch. That lucky bastard," Machamp was pointing directly at me, "doesn't have Absol to help him this time. And Barbaracle is also looking for the same. You can take Swablu, we just want the rematch."

I swallowed. I watched as Swablu flew from her place to be in front of Ralts. I pushed them lightly, and they got the message. Both of the smaller pokemon went and hid behind a tree. "If it's a rematch, this isn't fair. Haxorus should be allowed to join me."

"The entire point was without any help. Just us two against you."

"No, we're a team. If you're fighting Drake, I'm joining in."

We all stared, watching the opposing team. Finally, Barbaracle spoke up. "Fine, but don't think this'll be any easier."

"I wasn't hoping for that asshole."

"Still talking big for such a small pokemon."

I growled, then followed with dragon rage. They both dodged this, though Machamp went right into Haxorus' dragon pulse. He was angered, and used focus blast. I jumped over it and aimed flamethrower towards Barbaracle. He blocked with razor shell, then jumped at me with something similar. But oddly, his claws/hand was purple instead of light blue. I realized it was poison jab, and reacted by blocking with slash.

We both landed on the ground, and I jumped back before he hit me with anything. I looked over to see Haxorus busy with Machamp. _So I'm stuck with my weakness. No big surprise there._ I ducked under a mud slap, and jumped over him. I liked where I landed, right on his back.

He attempted a mud slap from above me, and I moved aside. But he came with razor shell from the side, and knocked me to the ground. He stepped over, and picked me up. As I would expect from him, he simply held me in the air. "Now, I have two ideas." He began thinking to himself. "Okay, option two it is."

I was tossed in the air, and came down a second later. He immediately hit me with razor shell, and I went through the air again. I hit my back against a tree, right in the middle of Haxorus verses Machamp. Upon falling to the ground, I rolled to get out of the way of Machamp. He kicked at Haxorus, who blocked with dragon claw and used dragon pulse. I used slash at Machamp, and followed with flamethrower.

I looked back at Haxorus. "Now."

"Got it." I got up and jumped, just as Haxorus slammed his foot on the ground. I could see the ground shake, and both Machamp and Barbaracle fell.

I landed on the ground, and walked between the two. "We're done here. Maybe next time, you guys may get this rematch you expect."

Both Haxorus and I began walking away. But before we reached Swablu and Ralts, I saw Haxorus fall to the ground. I looked back, only to see them both standing. Right by us. "I learned quite a bit at the dojo. Who would have guessed that training like what we do could result in higher than average stats. Including HP."

I looked to my side, watching Haxorus get back up. "Absol couldn't stand a chance anymore, why should Haxorus?"

 _Mewtwo wouldn't want a fool working for him. Absol has to be higher levelled, if not higher stats at that level as well. Haxorus may just be around average, but Absol must be way higher for his situation. He has a chance._ "You're wrong. No matter how strong you get, Team DragonSoul will never give in. And neither would Absol."

"Let's see about that." Machamp immediately used cross chop. I dodged by falling back, then rolling back onto my legs. I jumped forward with slash, only to be blocked by Barbaracle's poison jab. I pushed him aside, and hopped over Haxorus' iron tail. This tripped both enemies, and I came down on both sides with slash. I reached into the bag for a second, and smashed the darker of the two orbs off the ground.

I watched as Machamp and Barbaracle got up and began stepping back. "This isn't over." They both turned and ran.

Once they were well gone, I turned to Haxorus. "I'm guessing that was the foe-fear orb. But how's it work?"

The armoured dragon was quick to respond. "Essentially, it sends a pulse that influences enemy level guessing. It makes them think we're higher levelled, to the point that they don't stand a chance. But what you did was insane."

"What'd I do wrong?"

"And orb can be used in two ways. One, you give it the command, based upon each orb. Two, you smash it off the ground, which has a stronger effect. Like the luminous orb for example. Without smashing, it's basically a strong light source. Smashing it brings intense light from a center of origin, the ground point, that will easily have the same effect as looking at the sun. In this case, you just chased off everyone, aside from me."

"No, we're still here." I looked behind Haxorus to see both Swablu and Ralts in a tree. "But you two are easily still scary." Ralts had been speaking.

"It'll wear off." This was from Haxorus.

"So, shall we go back?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea." I took out the team badge, and pointed it at the two in the tree first. "Return to set location." Like in Dark Ravine, this had the same result. I then pointed at Haxorus and repeated, and finally did it to myself.

Back at the team base, I saw Amber and Xavier walk through the door. "I thought you only had to rescue one pokemon. So why's there two here?" Xavier had said this.

Haxorus began explaining. "We had to rescue one, but his friend came searching herself. So here we are, with both of them."

"Fair enough." Amber said this. She walked over to them. "Clearly younger than us three. Where's their parents?"

"Ralts sent the job request. Their parents were here for a while, but probably returned to Drakaineon Town by now."

"Well then what can we do? We can't leave children like them go home alone. And they have no place to stay in Halliona."

I stopped, and took time to think. _It's true. We could bring them home, or maybe they could stay here for the afternoon and night. But where could they stay? I looked around, when my eyes settled on something outside the window._ "What if they stayed at my place?"

I instantly watched as Haxorus, Amber, and Xavier looked at me. Seconds later, Ralts and Swablu did the same. Amber spoke up. "That's a wonderful idea. But I only put in one bed. Who'll sleep where?"

"I'll be fine without it."

Haxorus looked at the two children, then towards Amber. "It's okay, they need a better place to sleep. And with how young they are, they shouldn't really be out travelling in dungeons when they're pokemon from a town."

"Besides, it's my place. I can allow whoever I want in."

"Fine."

"Thanks guys." We all looked over to Ralts.

"Let's go now. Get you two settled for the night."

All six of us walked out of the team base, each parting separate ways towards our own places. We got to my place, and I opened the door. Both of the children walked through, and I closed the door behind myself. I saw Ralts lay on the bed, but Swablu began looking around the place. I smiled, then walked around a little myself.

 *****Unknown Dungeon*****

Absol was here alone with Mewtwo, like usual. There wasn't much, with Absol not doing anything related to his exploration team. Which really isn't much of a team, since he's the only member. "Why aren't you doing anything?"

Absol looked over at Mewtwo. "Just because I have another thing to do, doesn't mean I always have something to do. This exploration team is mine, not yours. You have no command over this."

"Being under my command puts your _team_ under my owning as well."

Absol stood straight up, now facing Mewtwo. "No, it doesn't. When not dealing it, I'm under your command. Otherwise, I have freedoms like anybody else."

"Being under my command, you should be loyal. I'm a legendary pokemon, not some uncommon pokemon."

"I give. Since I have nothing to do, I'll make something to do. I'm going north for a while. And if it bothers you, I'll still be able to keep in touch."

"You can't leave. I'm not allowing it."

"Watch me. You never chose to keep aura sphere, none of your current moves are great on me."

Absol left the room into the cave dungeon, with no further reaction from the psychic legendary.

 *****Halliona Town*****

"What's this?" I looked at Ralts, who was currently at the ice mirror.

Both Swablu and I went over to her, right as she picked up the feather. "That, I don't know. It's clearly a feather, but I'm curious on which species this came from." Now looking at the feather, I noticed more about it. It was blue, and sparkled a bit depending on the angle in the light. For some reason, it felt a bit cold. Maybe it was just a light steam or something from the mirror, I don't know. The paper was older, but not ancient or anything. That wasn't hard to tell. I quickly scanned over it again, remembering the details from when I read it first. "I don't know who wrote this, I just don't know. I want to know though."

Swablu and Ralts looked at each other, then went over to a window. My eyes followed them, then trailed outside. _The sun is setting, should get the two kids to bed._ I heard a yawn from their direction, and walked over there myself. "Listen, you two are still young. I'll escort you guys back to your hometown tomorrow. For now, get some sleep."

Swablu was the first to look back, and the only to respond. "Fair enough. Being in a dungeon can be tiring at our age."

"Only of your more of a town pokemon." Never mind, Ralts also said something.

I picked up Ralts, and then put Swablu on my head. I brought them to the bed, and layed them together on it. I smiled as they both kind of curled up in their own spots, and I went over to the wall. I sat down and leaned against the wall, and soon found myself falling asleep.

I awoke quickly, looking around. There was something, I just don't know what. I was about to close my eyes when I heard it again. Someone was knocking at my door.

I got up and walked over to it, opening the door when I got there. I was surprised to see that Dragonair and Sandslash were there.

"What are you two doing here?"

Dragonair responded to my question. "I heard that you were going to the mountain town tomorrow."

"And? I'll be escorting children to their parents."

"I saw Absol heading up there. Isn't he your friend?"

"Enemy at the moment."

"Oh, okay. Things happen." She paused before continuing. "Anyways, we would like to bring you three up there tonight."

Sandslash then spoke. "I know they should be asleep, but we'd like to bring you there as soon as possible. Think of it as one of Dragonair's tests."

"Saving you was a test. I don't think traveling to another town is a test."

"If Absol stands as an enemy, that poses one problem. Even though they're sleeping, you're still escorting them. And also, it's worth time finding out about the feather and paper."

"How did you know of that?"

Dragonair continued from there. "I saw it my first time here. Plus, I've found another feather sort of like it. Although this one's oddly warm, and was more orange-yellow."

Now this interested me. I had accidentally come across mine, but to think that Dragonair found one. How, where, I'm just a little curious overall. "Aside from wanting to test two teams I'm interested in, I've continued searching for the legendary pokemon."

"The legendary pokemon." I remembered when I met Absol. He mentioned that Mewtwo intended something of the legendary trios. If my team is to stop his plans, I should hop on any opportunity. "Absolutely, let's get going. You fly, the rest of us should ride."

"That would be the quickest with current conditions."

I walked over to my bed, and picked up both of the younger children. I saw Ralts stir, but didn't wake. "Sandslash, take one. I'll still need to hold the paper and feather."

"Fair enough." She took Ralts from my arms. I went and grabbed the items from underneath my mirror, then returned to the pokemon just outside my door. Dragonair layed on the ground just a bit, and both Sandslash and I climbed onto her back. "Let's go Dragonair."

 **That's all for this chapter. I hadn't thought of it before, but yes. In the first chapter, I did something I also had done here. I put location names in place changes when transferring from first person on Drake, to third person on anyone else. But in every other chapter, I hadn't done that. I guess I forgot, but from now on, I will continue that.**

 **So, have a good day or night.**


	17. The Cold Mountain Town

**Welcome back pokemon lovers. Why so urgent on getting Drake to Drakaineon Town, read on to piece out any puzzle that may be in your head. Let's get this started.**

We had been on Dragonite's back for about a minute now. Despite them wanting to bring me there as soon as possible, she was actually going at a fair pace. Maybe it was that Sandslash and her enjoy the view of everything at night, I don't know. But I could get that. Icy Forest is beautiful, no matter which way you look at it.

From above, seeing the moonlight glitter off the icy and snowy trees, it was just as great as the sunlight inside the forest when I was there with my friends. I looked ahead to see a mountain rise out of the forest. I heard Dragoniar speak up. "Ah, I love this place. Dragonmist Mountain."

"Why dragonmist?"

Sandslash went on to explain. "Like many dungeons on the island, the mountain dungeon is named based off which main species lives there. Icy Forest has a cold climate that ice types favour. The fairy types enjoy the mystic nature of Pixie Forest."

"But many bug types live there too."

"That's from the climate of the region." Now it was Dragonair. "Some rock types enjoy the mountain, the badlands, and the ravine. But mainly, us dragon types rule the place. Many different types travel all over, but the dungeons contain a majority of types."

"Yeah, I get it." Dragonair continued flying, and I watched the landscape underneath us.

 *****Drakaineon Town*****

The rest of the flight was spent in silence. We had landed in a residential area, but there's got to be some other places somewhere. "Here we are. The smallest of the towns, but certainly the most fascinating."

"Why's that Dragonair?"

"Koori knows a lot of all the legends. She's a shiny Flygon. I suggest you go to her with the paper of yours." That didn't really answer my question, but it just gave me something for tomorrow.

"How would I find her?"

"It's a small town, it can't be hard, especially when the one you're looking for is a shiny."

"True, they're rare. But for now, where can I attempt to get some sleep?"

Dragonite looked down at me, then to the children in mine and Sandslash's arms. "Fine, we can go to my place till the morning."

"Thanks."

I woke up, and looked at my surroundings. Dragonair was sleeping in such a way that she was a protective circle around me, Ralts, and Swablu. _But where's Sandslash?_ I sat up, to find Sandslash wasn't even here.

I was about to get out when I heard Dragonair. "No, just stay for a bit longer." _Hmm, not as asleep as I thought._ I just layed back again, and Dragonair brought her circle that she was in slightly smaller. Now she was not only up against all three of us, but also having all three of us against each other.

I just thought to myself as time passed. _Okay, so I want to go see this shiny Flygon if I want to know more about the legends. But if Absol is here as well, he'd be looking for the legendary pokemon as well. Is it possibly he may want to find Koori? Or has he gotten all he needs to know from Mewtwo?_

Okay, at this point I was just forming questions instead of thinking.

"Dragonair, if I happen to come across Absol, please stay out."

"Actually, I have something to tell you."

I raised an eyebrow in question, then responded. "What might it be?"

"You know how I became interested in you from the dojo event? Well I mentioned I was interested in another team as well last night. Sadly on your part, this other team only has one member."

"You like Absol?"

"As much as I like you."

I didn't have much to say after that. Who would? I just learned that a main training source on my team is also a main training source for my friend turned enemy.

I shook my head, which accidentally made Swablu awake. "Good morning." _So carefree, if only I had such freedom. I'm stuck worrying about when I'll see Absol, looking out for Amber and Xavier like they do for me, always waiting for the next job postings, hoping I don't come across Team Fighters, and attempting to piece together legends and the mystery of my feather and paper._

Now that I think of it, I have more to do than I thought.

I looked to see that Ralts was now awake as well. "How about I get you two to your parents now?"

"Sure, let's go Swablu." That was Ralts, if it wasn't obvious already.

Dragonair uncoiled, then me and the two children got off of her bed. We all went towards the door, but I stopped. "Listen, I trust you make the decision that you want."

"Take this." She went over to a shoulder bag and tossed it to me. "I put you two items in there as well as a few things you might need. It's no exploration team bag, but it is mine. I want you to have it for now."

Then we all left. After a few paces, I asked them a question. "So, where's your parents live?"

"Over there." Ralts pointed towards two houses closer to the center of town. I looked around, to see that there was only ten houses in total. "Yeah, small town. The only remaining buildings are the post office, Team Legend's base, and three others. I don't know them though."

"That's fine." Now I'm kind of curious on Team Legend, whoever they are.

We walked over to Ralts' place. I knocked, and the door opened within a few seconds. A Galade answered. "Ralts, I can't believe you left in search of Swablu."

"I was concerned, and you-"

"Me and Altaria did nothing, as we heard that Team DragonSoul got your job request."

"But-"

"Hey, Haxorus and I saved you and Swablu, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well thanks for saving them. I'll get Swablu to Altaria. And sorry there's no reward, but it was set up by Ralts."

"You're welcome. And I wasn't expecting a reward after seeing her in Pixie Forest anyways. I'll be going now."

"Okay."

I started walking around, but soon found Sandslash headed my way. "I have a few questions."

"What might it be?"

"Who's Team Legend?"

Silence is all that came. "I'm sorry, but I never learned much of previous exploration teams. But I'm sure Dragonair or Koori would know." There was another pause, until Sandslash spoke up again. "Also, I'm sorry for sending you to the hospital."

"No need to be. That was accidental. Sneazel was being a kid. He didn't know we'd pass through."

"Fine. Let's see Dragonair now."

We both continued walking, and reached Dragonair's place quickly with how small a town it was. She was now more awake, or seemed so. But actually, she was just pretending to be more asleep earlier. "Dragonair, who's Team Legend?"

She immediately turned around to face Sandslash and I, with a few seconds of silence. "Team Legend." She paused before continuing. "That was made of Koori, a Zoroark named Darkness, and a Lucario named Ryu. I had trained under them before Darkness and Ryu died years ago. They were, the best of the best. I believe the legendaries may be the only pokemon with even levels."

Essentially, they could pass as a team of legendaries of not for their species. Or at least, that's something that I got from what she said. "So if they had one of a kind powers-"

"They'd easily be legendary pokemon themselves. With that answered, shall we go see Koori now?" I nodded. "Good, let's go."

All three of us left Dragonair's place, and I followed her and Sandslash. We stopped in front of another house, when Sandslash knocked and spoke up. "Listen, I'm going to the post office. Send the message saying you're here to your teammates in Halliona."

"That would probably be a good idea." I turned to see that a shiny Flygon had opened the door already. "Nice to see you two again. I'm guessing this guy would be Drake."

"I told her before wandering the town. For now, I may possibly see you all later."

Sandslash left for the post office, and whatever she'll do afterwards. The left just Dragonair and I with Koori. "Please, come in. Wouldn't want to stay outside all the time in this colder northern part of the island. Especially with the altitude, that only makes it colder than before." She wasn't wrong. We both entered her place, as she closed the door behind us. "So, what brings second place from the dojo event here?"

Dragonair nudged my arm, and I spoke up. "I'd like to know more about something I have." I pulled out both of my items from Dragonair's bag, and handed them to Koori.

She began looking over the paper. After a few seconds, she inspected my feather as well. "Hmm, I know what they are. Ryu came home with a similar feather, although that one was filled with electricity. He wrote this, and sent it to a friend in Halliona. What I don't get is how he explained them. All three of us were easily level sixty at least."

Dragonair continued her thought from there. "So that could only mean that-"

"No, the bird trio simply had power in numbers. Ryu went alone. As for Darkness, he died when searching for a similar island."

"My," I stopped, trying to think of a proper word to describe Absol. "My rival is here too, searching for the legends is my guess."

"That's partially correct. I saw him last night. He's here for that, but mainly to get away from Mewtwo for a bit. Meeting him is the best I can get until I see that cloned pokemon himself."

Koori walked over and put on her own shoulder bag. "Based upon the letter, I can only assume the connection he mentioned is between Mewtwo and the birds."

"I don't get it."

"It's not hard to get. Darkness went after Mewtwo, to find that he was in possession of his mega stones. Mewtwo searched for the others, and gave them all to the legendary birds to protect."

"Pardon, doesn't a human need a keystone to activate the mega stone?"

"True, a human would have the keystone, but this island has a special energy that allows many things. The capabilities of mega evolution without the keystone, the repellence or disappearance of humans, -"

I know she was going to continue, but I was curious on that part being a human myself. "What was that last part? To do with humans."

"Oh, it's simple. Because of the island's energy, humans are incapable of coming near here. That makes it much more of a safe heaven for pokemon than my previous home. I traveled here from The Pokemon Village in Kalos."

"What if a human were transformed into a pokemon?"

"Then they would be capable of being here. Why?" She came over to me, and thoroughly looked me over. I stood still, and saw that Dragonair was now confused. Koori leaned to my ear and whispered something. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

Great, now Amber, Xavier, Absol, Mewtwo, Xernius, and Koori all know I'm not really a Charmeleon. It's possible that Dragonair just picked up on that now as well. That's out of the pokemon on this island.

"But let's not worry about these things. I was thinking of heading up the mountain for a bit. Care to join?"

Both Dragonair and I looked at each other, reading each other's expressions. She was the one who had our response. "Sure, we can go out."

Koori nodded, and we all left her place. Dragonair and I followed her, right into the forest on the mountain. Drakaineon didn't have a wall or anything like Halliona, interesting. Also, I thought it was Dragonmist Mountain, so why does Icy Forest continue up this high? "Koori, I have a question."

While we were walking, I noticed the trees came to a stop slowly. She looked over her shoulder as we continued. "What is it?"

"If it's Dragonmist Mountain, why does Icy Forest continue all the way up here?"

"Simple. Technically, you aren't wrong. The forest continues all the way till back there. Drakaineon is surrounded by the edge of the forest, but still surrounded by trees in every direction. But the Icy Forest dungeon, stays down at the base of the mountain. Same with this mountain, not the entire place is dungeon, although pokemon can still travel through the entire place and it's still natural land."

At a younger level of understanding, it's like the plains just outside Halliona. No dungeon, but still land. "Understandable."

As we continued, I looked up towards the top. What sucks though, I couldn't see it from where we were. I'm sure I might have possibly seen the peak back in Drakaineon, but not from here.

We reached as small ledge. I pulled myself up, then looked back. I saw Koori just hop up beside me, and Dragonair flew for a second over the ledge. I turned back around, to see a Salamence was headed our way. I looked to Koori for this. "He's wild, but not friendly."

"How can you tell?"

"As the remaining member of Team Legend, I've just learned to notice whether a pokemon is hostile or not. It really helps when I'm out in the dungeons."

I watched as Salamence used flamethrower. I dodged, but Dragonair blocked it with dragon pulse. He landed on the ground, right as I aimed dragon rage at him. He blocked it with flamethrower, but was soon hit by Dragonair's extreme speed.

I stood there, and used my own flamethrower. He flew upwards, and Koori followed. Dragonair joined me, and I got on her back. She flew up into the sky as well.

Now in the sky, the battle was sure to change. For me at least. I aimed, and used dragon rage. It successfully hit Salamence, but he followed with dragon pulse. Dragonair dodged, and Salamence was quickly hit from above.

He had been hit by Koori's dragon tail. Since this move had slight natural knock back, he started falling to the ground. "Get me close."

"I can have that done Drake."

Dragonair used extremespeed, and we got down him very quickly. I hopped off and went claws first, using slash. Dragonair acted quickly as well, preparing aqua tail.

Both attacks landed successfully, and now Salamence seemed weaker than when he first flew to us. Koori landed beside us, as we were now directly in front of Salamence. "Go ahead and finish me. It's clear that you guus are much better than me."

Koori spoke up from there. "No, I would have no intention to purposefully kill anyone. I'd much rather allow you to escape, as we've proven that's best at this time."

He looked at all three of us, then flew off on his own. "Shall we continue?"

I nodded, then all three of us continued heading up the mountain.

 **I'm going to say that's all for this chapter. I'm sort of undetermined on what exactly should happen next, so I'll just stop here on this chapter and pick up with the next one.**

 **So, have a good day or night.**


	18. Dragonmist Mountain

**Welcome back pokemon lovers. Drake, Dragonair, and Koori are all on Dragonmist Mountain, having recently beaten a Salamence. So how should the rest of this little exploration go? Let's get this started.**

Currently, we were still travelling up Dragonmist Mountain. After beating Salamance, that's what we did. So now we were actually close the top now.

Despite that Koori said she was just going to be up here for a bit of time, we still pushed on. Doesn't help I was determined to reach the top. "Hey, what will we do when we reach the top?" I had asked this to both Koori and Dragonair.

While both dragon types continued facing forward, I managed to get a response from Dragonair. "Don't know. Perhaps simply fly back down to Drakaineon."

"Wouldn't that be a waste of time?"

"Nothing is a waste of time. It's just always how you spend the time you're given. We faced a Salamance, and you proved yourself quite nice in battle, despite going up in the air as compared to staying on the ground." This one had come from Koori.

"True on that fact."

"Believe me, you'll be a natural in the air when you evolve." I honestly didn't know whether to take that as a complement or not. So I simply said nothing after the comment. "Anyways, I guess we should keep going."

"Sure, may as well."

All three of us continued on our way, and we could eventually see the mountaintop. Or at least, the side of it. We still had quite a ways to go, but I knew that I was determined to at least reach it.

I looked around everywhere, then quickly ducked into a roll in attempt to dodge a hyper beam. Sadly though, because I didn't give any warning, the hyper beam hit Koori straight on.

I look back to see a tiny cloud of snow powder depart, revealing a perfectly fine shiny Flygon. "How in the world are you okay?"

"It's all in the levels. My level is roughly even with the legendaries, while the average level in this dungeon is forty-five. They range within that set of ten, discluding younger ones such as babies or children."

"Okay, so it'll just be easier to take out the Charmeleon and Dragonair than it would be you."

I turned around to see a large, three-headed, black and blue dragon standing there. There was also some red on his underside and in the eyes on the center head. A Hydreigon.

"Yes, that would be the easier choice. Are you two up to it?"

Both Dragonair and I looked to Koori. Although she beat me to speaking. "While he's in the forties, and probably higher up on the scale, I'm only forty-one. Add on that Drake is somewhere in the twenties, how's that a fair fight?"

"Strength in numbers. The legendary birds took out Ryu, despite that he was sixty-two and they should be sixty. I believe in the capabilities of you two. Unless you're not up to the challenge."

Dragonair looked down at me. I get why, because my level was lower. "Sure, we can do this."

"Alright then."

Dragonair and I turned to directly face Hydreigon. I made the first move by using flamethrower. He flew up to dodged by flying upwards, though Dragonair followed with extremespeed.

She hit him perfectly, then he immediately used tri attack. She managed to dodge all three orbs, but soon found herself hit directly by crunch.

I used dragon rage to attack. This hit Hydreigon's underside from being distracted with Dragonair. He reacted suddenly, launching Dragonair downwards.

I was slightly taken by surprise, as it looked like she was going to hit a fair distance away. Instead, she landed pretty close, and her tail slammed down on my head. I fell on my back immediately.

Hydreigon landed above me. I leaned back slightly into the snow, but he simply leaned forward. So I came up with a slight plan. I sat up suddenly with slash prepared. In addition, I stretched my arm and slashed him. He hopped into the air just as I got to my feet underneath him.

I was about to step away, when I found myself grabbed by a jaw. Upon looking at it, I knew it to be a head on one of Hydreigon's arms. "Dragonair, Koori, help!"

"On it." This had come from Koori. She jumped forward with dragon tail, only to sweep underneath as he flew up.

She attempted to follow alongside Dragonair, but they were both hit by tri attack. The ice orb froze Koori's wing, while Dragonair was paralyzed by the electric orb.

And all I could do is watch. He obliterated the fire orb, as it formed in the jaws containing me. At least, that's my guess. "Hey, where are we going?"

"Why's it matter to you?"

"I'd like to know. That's why."

"No good reason in my opinion. You're stuck with the knowledge that I could take you anywhere." That was helpless knowledge, but it's something. He could take me anywhere as far as I know.

I was about to start thinking, when Hydreigon stopped in the air. I looked up at him. "Why'd we stop?"

"Simple. She's somewhere out there."

I looked around and saw that a snowstorm had picked up. Dragon's don't usually like the cold weather, but I'm sure the type in general has adapted to cold weather from being on a cold mountain most often.

Still, they probably don't like snowstorms, blizzards, or avalanches. Cold temperatures are one thing, but storms and disasters are different. Hydreigon is proving that right now, as he is clearly uncomfortable.

Based upon the pickup of a snowstorm, I bet that it's an ice type out there. Or it could be Suicune, as that legendary is decently capable with ice power, but not as much as Articuno for example.

I suddenly realized who he ment by she. Koori mentioned the legendary birds when I was at her place, and then there's my blue feather that's oddly cold. "You mean Articuno, right?"

"Yes, that would be correct." No wonder he stopped. An ice type legendary is in the air somewhere near us, but far enough to be undetected.

He looked around, as did I. He looked around to allow his knowledge for battle. I looked around for opportunity on my part. He had the advantage, from having three heads to search, as compared to my one.

After a few seconds, it was clear he noticed something first. He flew up a bit, putting myself in the path of an ice beam. I swung my tail and melted the attack before it hit me. I looked in the direction it came from, just in time to see a blue blur amongst the snowstorm. _There you are Articuno._

But just as I saw the ice bird, it disappeared from sight quickly. Maybe it was the movement speed, who knows? The only known thing was that Articuno had a major advantage over Hydreigon. She, assuming the genderless pokemon would have genders, had a higher level and type advantage.

I couldn't really help myself but to use flamethrower. If she managed to take out Hydreigon, I'd be going down as well.

"On my side now?"

"No, I just happened to think about my predicament."

"Makes enough sense."

He used hyper beam, although that was quickly countered with an ice beam. I followed with my flamethrower, but saw the blue bird dodge my attack. Articuno came closer, suddenly using another ice beam.

This hit Hydreigon dead on, and I quickly noticed his falter during flight. He begun falling, and I was kind of forced to follow. We fell through the air, myself kind of screaming in panic.

I saw the bird fly towards us.

The ground beneath us slowly grew.

I closed my eyes and braced myself.

And sure enough, I hit something.

But oddly enough, it wasn't snow. Rather, it felt like scales. I felt myself roll, but the scales remained pressed against my stomach.

After roughly thirty seconds, I found myself dropped into the snow. I opened up my eyes to see that Koori was standing over me. Although oddly enough, Dragonair was wrapped around her left arm twice. My only reaction was to speak a single word. "How?"

"It was a slightly difficult course of action, but I got Dragonair around my arm and flew with a frozen wing. Doing a barrel roll to dodge Articuno's ice beam and manage to keep you on my back was even difficult for someone of my abilities."

I used flamethrower past the two dragons, making a direct hit against another ice beam. Seconds later, the ice type bird landed in the snow beside us, and pushed Koori with its wings. "What the fuck do you think you're doing with him?!"

I had a question of my own, myself responding before Koori could. "What are you doing? I could have been killed when you attacked Hydreigon. And those two are on my side."

"Saving your ass from potentially being lunch." Articuno cleared her throat before continuing. "Pardon my language. I'm Articuno if it wasn't previously obvious."

It saw Koori stand up, and knew that she had something to say. "Aside from you're obliviousness to the situation, I'm Koori. This is Dragonair, and that's Drake."

"Nice to meet you three. Again, I'm sorry. This one for not seeing your good relationship to the Charmeleon, Drake."

Now I claimed my turn to speak. "You, alongside Zapdos and Moltres, supposedly guard the mega stones. Is that correct?"

"Yes, why may you ask?"

"As far as I know, Xernius is asking for my help. Assuming so, I'll need to be stronger than my current state. In order to do that, I'll need to evolve and then gain mega evolution to further power myself."

"I'm just as confused as you are, and I'm sure Koori and Dragonair stand the same. But I promise you the location, not the mega stones. Those, you can prove yourself. Whether it be with friends or not, you should prove that you're capable of mega evolution."

That was the best option. I could search endlessly alongside Koori, Dragonair, Sandslash, Amber, and Xavier. But that could take a while. Being given the location, all I'd need is to prepare for battle. "Thank you, and I'll accept. So where is the chamber?"

"That's actually quite interesting. The chamber is on a tiny island off the eastern shore. It technically still counts as part of this island, but it's separated significantly enough."

"Good to know." We all looked to see that Dragonair had said that. "Now, shall we get going?"

I was the next to speak. "I assume so. It was nice meeting you Articuno."

"The pleasure is all mine. But I'm leaving soon enough as well."

"See you soon enough." I climbed onto Koori's back, instantly going through Dragonair's bag too see about anything. The two items were undetermined. The other things were a few different kinds of berries. I pulled out a lum berry, reaching over and feeding it to Dragonair. "That should help."

"I should be fine to move and fly on my own within a minute. Till then, I'm kind of Koori's business right now."

"We all know I could drop you here and leave you to fend for yourself in this snowstorm." I was quick to assume she was joking, and I'm sure all three of us understood that was it. _Koori wouldn't just leave a helpless pokemon that she once trained, would she?_

I bypassed the thoughts of a potentially negative situation, and simply focused on our flight path. I'm sure Koori, if not both dragons, were looking ahead. But I wasn't in much of a mood right now to do much else.

Upon getting back to Drakaineon, we went straight to the post office. Dragonair was perfectly fine now, so she was on her own. I remained on Koori's back until she landed.

Once I got off her back though, both Amber and Xavier joined my side. "Why'd you leave without us? You know what could have happened?"

"Absol's here, and I guess something could have happened in the Dragonmist Mountain dungeon. Anyways, I should properly introduce you guys. Meet Koori, the last member of Team Legend. Koori, meet Amber and Xavier, my fellow Team DragonSoul teammates."

Xavier was the first of all three to respond. "Nice to meet you. And we also have Haxorus and Vibrava on the team, but those two are still in Halliona."

Amber cut ahead before Koori could think of responding. "I'll say, a shiny is the last pokemon I expected. Nice to meet you Koori."

"Sure, shinies are rare. But you are the third pokemon in my entire life to make a deal of it. It's nice to meet both of you as well." She looked to me after having said that. "Care to tell them?"

"Tell them what?"

"You know. What we got from Articuno."

I stretched my arm out to prevent Amber or Xavier saying anything. "During our minor adventure on Dragonmist Mountain, we did happen to come across the legendary Articuno. He, she, whatever you'd like to refer to the bird as, allowed us the knowledge of their chamber. Them, would be referring to the legendary birds."

"Why?" Xavier had presented the question.

"In order to help Xernius, I'll need to be stronger. I told that to Articuno and she allowed me to know where the chamber is containing the mega stones. Essentially, we have a mission."

"Not a job, but an actual mission. Mega evolution should open new opportunities in battle. Plus to go face legendary pokemon should be quite the experience." That was Amber.

But Xavier was quick to speak. "Wait a minute. If we are going to face the legendary pokemon, shouldn't we be higher levelled. Legendary pokemon are legendary for a reason. Significant power, plus higher levels."

"Ahh, but I'm allowed to bring friends, which doesn't just include you two. It's possible we could get Haxorus to come along. Dragonair is willing, which will probably bring Sandslash as well. Finally, Koori would like to come as well."

Koori was the one to continue from there. "Your friend, Haxorus, should be decently levelled. Dragonair now stands at fourty-two. Sandslash is at fourty. I currently stand at level sixty-nine. Plus there's seven of us, assuming Haxorus joins. We have the power in numbers. Although not always true, it's decently possible."

I decided to finish up the thought. "We have power in numbers, technically three exploration teams if Haxorus comes, and I believe in all our capabilities."

"One last thing." We focused on Xavier upon his comment. "If we're going to stay here until that battle is taken care of, where are us three going to sleep?"

That was actually a decent question. The two children and I slept at Dragonair's, but that was for one night. I can assume that either Dragonair or Koori have a place in mind, considering that we'll be here for a decent amount of time.

We all looked at each other until Koori spoke. "At my team base. It has an upper floor unlike most buildings on the island, primarily because it was custom built. Anyways, one of the rooms upstairs has four beds in it. I'm fine allowing you three to sleep there while you're in Drakaineon."

Xavier chose to speak up next. "Agreed. But we can go back to Halliona for a bit to see about Haxorus joining and maybe get a few items."

I finished up the conversation. "That's fine. But how about we wrap up for today? We can hang out for a bit till sunset or something."

To be honest, we didn't do much. The best part of the afternoon was playing a little tag for fun before getting dinner for all of us at Sandslash's place. She invited us all for a dinner together.

And to be honest, she was a wonderful cook. Sandslash prepared a berry salad and some nice Swanna meat. The way she made it was nice. But everything was topped off with a great ice cream as well.

Once we were finished and ready to leave when Amber decided to make a comment. "Just curious how exactly will we all prepare for this battle? And is getting to chamber taken care of?"

I was about to respond when Koori spoke instead. "Getting there is simple. And I have a fun idea that we can do tomorrow for preparation."

"Alright." All three of us Team DragonSoul members left Sandslash's place and headed straight to the Team Legend base. I looked back to see Koori leave and follow us.

We got to the base, but was stopped by the ground type dragon. "The one thing I ask is don't mess up the place. I still use it as I like to keep Team Legend alive."

"Understood." I was the first to enter, and I was quickly followed by my teammates. I went to the stairs and headed up stairs, entering the room with beds after locating it. I had already given Dragonair's bag back, so it was just us three and nothing else. I sat down on one of the beds and looked at my friends. "Does it matter if I go to sleep early?"

Amber was the one who responded to my question. "Sure, go right ahead. You went through a dungeon, so it is possible that you may be a bit more tired than Xavier and I."

"Okay." I layed back on the bed I chose. I was honestly pretty tired, but this also gave me reason to think in silence. _I know I might see Absol here eventually, although I may get lucky. Is it possible that he knows about the legendary bird chamber?_ I pondered that until I fell asleep.

 **That's all for this chapter. Now Amber and Xavier are in Drakaineon. In addition, Koori has an idea for preparation the next day. What might it be? I'll leave you pondering. Have a good day or night.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Welcome back pokemon lovers. First things first. I'm sorry, but this is a remake based off memory. I didn't have a back up of the chapter when it got deleted, so this isn't the best. It should however, have all the events and be roughly similar with details.**

 **Let's get this started.**

I woke up and sat forward, only to see Amber was already awake. "Well, good morning Drake."

"Good morning Amber." I looked around the room to see that while Amber and I were awake, Xavier was still asleep. "Just wondering, does he always sleep with his bone in his hands?"

Amber looked over to him, and I could tell she saw his bone within his hands like I did. "Not always. Just when he's nervous. He's been fine lately, but I can see him being nervous over being here in Drakaineon, especially overnight for a few nights."

"Makes enough sense." I backed up enough that I leaned against the wall. "So what is it we should be doing today? Just trying to make conversation."

"Well there's a lot we could say to make conversation, but I guess it's a fair place to start." She took a few breaths before continuing. "We should hope to check in with Haxorus this morning, which leaves the afternoon to follow through with Koori's idea."

"Sounds good to me. With Haxorus, we'll simply tell him about the battle. It's his decision whether he comes or not, so we can tell him a place to meet before heading to the small island."

"Sounds like a plan."

We both sat in silence for a few seconds until someone's voice broke it, that having been Xavier. "Good morning you two. What's the plan today?"

Amber decided to respond to his question. "The morning is for notifying Haxorus, while the afternoon is for doing whatever Koori has in mind."

"Understood." He got out of bed and left the room. I got out and followed, looking behind me to see Amber doing the same.

We all walked over to several holes in the wall, many of which contained items. I looked at the berries for breakfast, but soon found my attention drawn to all the items altogether. "All the items are in groups based on their type. Look, there's berries, seeds, orbs, just to mention a few."

"Now looking at it, yeah, I notice that." This came from Xavier.

"Wait, but not just all of the items are in groups by type, but something else too. The seeds and berries are beside each other, which makes food. But what about the other item groups then?" And it was Amber who said this.

"Don't worry, all the item groups are parts of even larger groups. Not just foods."

We all turned around to see Koori standing behind us. I settled on asking something. "When did you get in?"

"While you three were distracted with my exploration team items." She stood there behind us, looking at the items. It only seemed fair to return our attention there as well. "You were right, that the other groups are still set near something similar. I have some empty spaces above the berries, preserved for the mega stones. While beside those and above the seeds are all the different orbs. Those two sides are split by worldwide items and island type exclusive items. While the top and bottom of these four groups are food on the bottom, with orb style items on top."

"I'm safe to assume that's not it." Xavier's comment.

"Correct, there's still more. I have scarves and bands above the mega stones and orbs, right in the middle so they can also be split between island and world. I have various evolution items beside the mega stone spaces, as well as tms underneath evolution items simply because they were available worldwide."

"I know. Until they banned them because it was apparently cruel to force a pokemon to learn a move instantly and without them getting used to it." I kind of found it weird that I could remember things about the regions, their pokemon, specific events, etc, but couldn't remember my own past easily.

"I know about that Drake. It's still nice to have them as collector's items though."

"That's fair enough."

"So, what's your plans for today? Just remember that my idea has to be fit in somewhere."

"Well, we were thinking about having the morning set for going to see Haxorus. That leaves that afternoon for whatever you have in mind." It was Amber who said our plans.

"Sounds good to me. And I know a way that'll get you three to Halliona quickly, and back to Drakaineon at the same speed." She reached into the berry section and took out roughly ten assorted berries. "Now, get something to eat before you leave."

We got to Halliona fairly quickly. It was actually instant, due to instead of travelling, use of the team badge. That was Koori's idea for quick travel, was to use the Team DragonSoul badge for going to Halliona. Then to quickly travel back to Drakaineon, we were given the Team Legend badge. I didn't think that the badges could be used by other teams.

Nope. Apparently, according to her, the team badges don't go by who uses it. Each one is just a different colour to show which team it is. Otherwise, they all use the same commands and can be used by any being's voice.

So I could only imagine if a team badge was stolen by someone who knows how to use them.

Anyways... We've been around searching for where Haxorus might be. Our primary thought was at his team base. So, we've been asking around on where the Team Slashers base might be.

And so far, we've come up with nothing. We've checked the dinner, the hospital, and the dojo. Our next spot to check is the post office. Someone here is bound to know the location of many buildings, including the exploration teams' bases.

I kept walking, although I stopped when I noticed Amber and Xavier weren't at my side. I turned around and joined them in front of the bulletin board. "What is it?"

"Don't ask me. Amber is the one who stopped."

"It's nothing much. Just, the fact that there's a fair amount of jobs. We're an exploration team, taking a job or two, maybe three, that's our job. Plus, the news always interests me."

"While true, I'm sure our job is to also explore and discover things. And we'll be exploring the island where the legendary birds reside."

"I know. We can look back here after that's dealt with." She started walking to the post office again. Xavier simply shrugged his shoulders and followed. I followed behind those two.

We entered the post office and I looked around. There was many, many, many slots for mail to sit in at the back wall. The main desk was off to the left of the entrance. And finally, was a large wooden panel on the right wall, elevated off the ground a fair amount. A Spritzee sat at the main desk, a Greninja and Kadabra were sorting a few things at the back wall, while a Yanmega was laying off to the side, not doing much of anything.

We walked to the main desk, to which the Spritzee greeted us. "Hello, can I be of any help today? We could help you with mail delivery, perhaps finding a location, maybe-"

I turned towards Yanmega when he cut off Spritzee. "Spritzee, your going on again. You know that you don't need to explain everything all the time."

"I know, but that's just who I am. And at least I don't forget details because I explain everything thoroughly all the time. I've got it memorized and down packed."

"Oh, I believe that." Xavier said this.

"Anyways, is there anything I can help you guys with."

Amber is the one who spoke up. "Yeah, there is something you could help us with."

But before Amber could say any more, Spritzee spoke up again. "Mail delivery? We've got two daily routes, in the morning and one in the evening. The morning route is done by a Peliper, the evening route is done by a Noctowl. Of course there's the chance you may need something urgent delivered quickly. In that case we have a Yanmega here in Halliona, a Swellow in Costan, and a Skarmory in Drakaineon." She suddenly stopped talking and looked at us for a few seconds. "I'm sorry for going on like that."

"Don't be. It's who you are, and nobody should change that." Amber is the one who responded. "Anyways, we need to know where the Team Slashers base is."

There was silence that followed. And it seemed kind of strange. But Spritzee did speak up. "Oh, you guys must be Team DragonSoul. Well I don't know myself where the new teams' bases are, but I think I know who might." She turned to face the back. "Greninja, Kadabra, Yanmega, might any of you know where the Team Slashers base is?"

While Kadabra shook his head, Greninja spoke up before Yanmega could say anything. "They own three properties a fair twenty metres down the path from the dinner. The one on the same side as the dinner is their base, while the two across the street is residence for their team."

"Thanks for the information."

We all went to the dinner. And sure enough, the base was around twenty metres away. We went over to it, and I knocked on the door. After a bit of waiting, we had no response. "Do you think he's here?" Amber asked this.

"He could always be out somewhere. But we should still at least notify him somehow." And I'm the one who responded.

"Do you three need help with anything?" We all turned around to see a Honedge.

"Is Haxorus around?" This was my question.

"No, but I can tell him a message when he gets back."

"Okay. Could tell him that Team DragonSoul invites him to be at the eastern beach where Icy Forest and Pixie Forest are beside each other. If he chooses to accept, he should be there by noon."

"A battle between teams, or maybe exploring together? Both are quite interesting. I'll make sure to tell him."

"Okay, thank you." With that said, I watched Honedge go back to what must be the recruit residence for Team Slashers.. I turned to Amber. "Time to go back to Drakaineon."

"Got it." She held out the Team Legend badge and pointed it to me. "Return to set location." The badge glowed.

Which sent me immediately to a room. I found Sandslash waiting for us. "Glad to see you back." Amber and Xavier appeared beside me relatively quickly, each at their own time. "You know, you're lucky Koori left this room unlocked for your return. Now, how's lunch sound?"

 **That'll be all for this chapter. What is it that Koori has in mind for the others? You'll find out in the next chapter. For now, have a good day or night. And let's keep the legend alive! (Don't judge. I do it in my other stories, discluding my two collections.)**


	20. A Good Time For Practice

**Welcome back pokemon lovers. Now, let's get this started.**

It was really nice of Sandslash, to be providing meals this good while we're here. Sure, Koori gave us a few berries from her team items, and I respect that, but it is truly wonderful that Sandslash will cook meals like that.

But now the meal was finished. Which meant that it was now time for whatever Koori had in mind. She was here now, but she was out before. So Sandslash didn't make anything for her. But that was because she didn't want anything.

So now, we were all just on the outskirts of Drakaineon at the moment. "So, what's the plan Koori?"

"Simple. While you three were out this morning, I went out and got two other pokemon that are decently strong. While Skarmory and Staraptor aren't anywhere near as strong as me, they are both at level fifty. It doesn't train in the level difference very well because I'm the only representative levelwise, it does train in the fact there's three of us who are stronger than you and we all fly."

That actually makes perfect sense. It would get us used to stronger opponents that fly in the air as they fight. "That sounds good. Shall we get started?"

"Well are you five ready?"

I said "Yeah." So did my two teammates and Sandslash. Dragonair on the other hand said "Certainly."

"Then it's time to battle. Skarmory, Staraptor, don't hold back."

They both nodded as both birds flew into the air. Koori followed, but all three stopped only a few metres high. "Now, let's begin." Koori's comment.

And immediately she opened up by using dragon tail. Luckily most of us dodged, but that had lead Amber and Sandslash right into Skarmory's metal claw. I used flamethrower at him.

This landed, to which Skarmory immediately let go. Luckily they weren't high enough off the ground yet that it would really deal any damage from the fall.

I felt the snow shift underneath me. So I jumped aside and watched as dirt, mud, and even what looked like magma flew out. Earth power, probably Koori's attack. She also used a beam of ice towards Dragonair, which she spun around and flew to Koori. _Odd, Koori having an ice type move._ "Gotta think Drake, the birds are smart enough. They'll target any possible weaknesses, even if it means ignoring the others and teaming up on one being."

"Understood." I looked around for a second. "I guess that we can play the same strategy."

Xavier, Koori, and Sandslash are immune to electric attacks. Also that Koori, Skarmory, and Staraptor would all be immune to ground attacks. So if Dragonair attacked Koori with Xavier's cover, she could be safe from Amber's discharge. I could use Sandslash as my cover and attack Skarmory.

So I hope that it works that way. Only problem is Xavier is still down here, and he would be a little small.

But there was a solution to that. "Dragonair, use Koori as cover!" I ran over to Sandslash and Amber, who were both dodging a steel wing from Skarmory. "Use Discharge. If Dragonair and I take cover, it should deal efficiently with Skarmory and Staraptor."

"But where would you get cover?"

"Sandslash. Now just try it."

"Alright." I quickly layed behind Sandslash.

She had turned around to me in question. Amber released discharge, both me and Dragonair being safe. "The moment she quits it, attack Staraptor. Don't go with ground type though." I looked over to Xavier. "Follow Sandslash! Don't use a ground type move though!"

A second later, Amber did stop discharge. Sandslash ran over towards Staraptor, while I used flamethrower on Skarmory.

And my attack landed. I didn't quite look over to the others, until after a couple seconds worth my flamethrower. I turned around to see that Xavier and Sandslash had both hit Staraptor, although it didn't do too much. "Remember the level difference. Koori mentioned they were around fifty, but it still represents to difference between our levels and their levels."

"Right Amber. So to get better results, we would need to land more attacks in a row."

"Or what if we used their attacks against each other?"

"What? I don't quite follow."

Amber jumped at me, which in turn knocked me down. I was about to say something until Koori came past our heads and crashed into the ground. "That would be Dragonair's dragon tail. But what I mean is tricking their attacks to hit each other."

"And how would we do that?"

"You'd first start by paying attention." We both looked aside to see Koori with dragon claw prepared and above our heads. "I'm thinking of replacing this move, but it does prove a point right now. The legendary birds won't let their guard down and neither should you. Even considering the blow back from dragon tail, I still rolled over within a few seconds to point this out."

"Understood." Both Amber and I had said that.

Xavier was by our side within moments, and he hit Koori with bone rush. "I may not be flying type, but my levitate ability still makes me immune to ground type."

She stopped us all and called everyone together. "Teamwork was great. The idea with discharge, then all other teammates follow up after is by far the best part of this. Would have been slightly better if Sandslash knew fully that she was cover for you. Skarmory, nice one following my opening attack. Staraptor, I told you don't hold back. They'll need to be shown power of a higher level pokemon, as well as the hp and usual better evasivness."

"So I assume we'll do this again?" I looked over to see Staraptor had asked this.

"I was hoping just the one small session should provide enough point. But it seems like we'll have to go for a bit longer."

We all exchanged glances before looking to Koori. Dragonair said something before anyone else could. "If that's what it takes."

"It seems to be so. You don't have to spread out like before, but some opening attack would still be nice."

Staraptor opened this time with whirlwind. Which did blow my team, Dragonair, and Sandslash back away. With this extra distance, we could have the opportunity to make a quick strategy. "Rush and attack everyone?" This was my suggestion.

"Odds are they could dodge and counter." Dragonair had a good point. "So how about rush, we let them attack first. Then we dodge and counter."

"That makes sense. Let's do it."

So we started running forward, flying in the case of Dragonair. Staraptor and Skarmory began to fly at us, while Koori simply stayed in place. _What's she up to?_

But I couldn't bother myself with that though. What I did was target Staraptor. Probably go with slash.

We all waited for the perfect time to counter. Skarmory used steel wing while Staraptor used arial ace.

The moment they got close, but not quite enough to hit us, we made our move. I ducked underneath Staraptor, as did Xavier. Dragonair twisted between the two targets. And finally, Amber and Sandslash ducked under Skarmory. We all turned around and used a different moves, I didn't bother to keep track of all five, although they all had the same result. Skarmory and Staraptor sustained quite a bit of damage.

Koori joined in with quite the attack. She flew just in front of us, and swept dragon tail through the snow. Then she flapped her wings to blow the snow at us.

Dragon tail is something to her, as is using snow. Still, this is a basic tactic that Flygon are famous for. Why else would they be called the Desert Spirit?

At first it looked like it was blown at us, but she actually blew it all around. She made a snowstorm like her species makes sandstorms. Wait, but she swept her tail through the snow to get anything. Or was that a distraction. Does Koori have ice powers?

This question would actually be quite the one to answer. But right now, I had better things to think about. It used dragon rage through the snow directly to Koori. Sure it deals a specific amount of damage. But considering our level difference, and that flamethrower would be not very effective on her part dragon type, dragon rage was the better choice.

I saw Dragonair follow suit by using dragon pulse. It hit Koori as well. A super effective attack from a stronger pokemon. While their level difference is also significant, it still did just under what three dragon rage attacks could do.

Now, what Amber had mention before Koori interrupted. About getting them to attack each other. I'm sure that could work, but would it? There was only one way to know. That was by trying.

I ran forward, of which Xavier followed suit immediately. I looked behind to see Amber was doing the same. We were all going to the enemy team, with probably the same intention. But still better if I made sure of this. "We're heading between the different enemies, correct?"

"Now I know what's up." This had been from Xavier.

I stopped between Koori and Staraptor, Amber went between Staraptor and Skarmory, and Xavier placed himself between Skarmory and Koori. We all had ourselves so if one enemy tried to attack us, we simply head to the other one and dodge.

I saw Koori prepare dragon claw, Skarmory prepare metal claw, and Staraptor prepare arial ace. All physical attacks. Which means that for this to work, all three of us will need head towards the enemy ahead of us. I didn't feel like being hit by her dragon claw.

Sure enough, all three settled on a desired target, the exact ones I anticipated. Which means I ran to Staraptor, Amber ran to Skarmory, and Xavier ran to Koori.

But one problem arised. They all caught onto this.

Koori swapped over to earth power immediately, barely hitting my tail as I dived forward. I panted, surprised I hadn't fainted from that. Although I guess it makes sense as I wasn't hit directly. Still, the level difference and being super effective should have made me faint.

I panted, but managed to calm down. Then I looked at the others. Amber ducked down to avoid Skarmory's metal claw, which luckily didn't hit her. And I was surprised to see that Staraptor had continued his path, which resulted in Skarmory and Staraptor hitting each other with their attacks.

By now, Sandslash and Dragonair were close again. They both targeted Koori, Sandslash with crush claw, Dragonair with aqua tail. And both attacks landed, Koori hovering back a fair bit from both attacks together.

Xavier went after Koori too. He jumped up and used headbutt. Makes sense, considering all his other attacks (as for as I know right now) were ground type or status moves.

I got up to my feet. I was too low in hp to think of getting in there, but I could still be distant with flamethrower and dragon rage. So that's what I did. Just kept swapping between flamethrower and dragon rage as I attacked from this distance. I also kept changing targets, in case a teammate or ally was in the way, but also to inflict damage to all three rather than just one.

After a while, I'm sure Koori thought we were ready. She handed out sitrus berries and told everyone to practice a third time. A message to my team was to be more unpredictable if we want enemies to hit each other. A message to me specifically was to target Skarmory with flamethrower because it was super effective. Also use dragon rage on her because flamethrower was not very effective.

I learned myself during third practice that flamethrower did more damage than dragon rage, exception on Koori or extreme level differences. That's basic knowledge. What I learned was to also use flamethrower on Staraptor because it delt more than forty damage.

Xavier and Sandslash were told of tricking opponents by using moves with no effect. While it was told aloud, resulting in Skarmory and Staraptor knowing, the birds won't know that when we get to them.

And the final advise was to Dragonair and Sandslash. If enemies catch on to a plan teammates are setting, be ready in a split second to attack said enemies.

Amber, while not extremely great or anything, still did well enough that she didn't need advise past what was said to the team.

We all said bye to Staraptor and Skarmory. While they headed in different directions, both were headed south. And it made sense.

"So, now what?" It wasn't dark and wouldn't be for a couple hours. Now that we're finished what Koori had in mind, it's kind of set to be a free afternoon.

"We've had plenty of practice for today. So how about we just go back to Drakaineon and we'll figure things from there." This had been from Dragonair. And sure enough, everyone agreed.

Not too much happened the rest of the day. Sandslash didn't make dinner this time, but she did say she'll make breakfast to ensure (exception on Haxorus if he comes along) that we all have a good filling meal before the battle.

Which in turn, is probably part of the reason Koori placed a variety of berries and put them on a plate and handed the plate to Amber. It was for all three of us, which I guess made sense considering there were about twenty-four berries, not a single one the same kind.

But by now it was getting dark. We all agreed that we can get to bed when it gets dark, so now it was just me, Amber, and Xavier left in the Team Legend base.

"Do you think we're ready for the battle tomorrow?" It was Amber who asked the question.

And Xavier decided to respond. "We had a practice battle today. Three rounds worth, and we each had gotten tips after each round."

"Except for you. You did well enough that you didn't require the extra tips lile the rest of us." My sentence obviously. "Besides, we've got strength in numbers. It'll be either six on three or seven on three."

"That's not quite what I mean. We have numbers, but the birds have levels. And none of them are level fifty like Staraptor or Skarmory."

"Stop worrying!" I didn't realize I yelled until it was already said. "Sorry. Yes, they have levels. And ground immunity. But we have a few of us that are immune to Zapdos' electric type moves. Plus Koori has already said she's higher level than them. Haxorus should be closer than Dragonair and Sandslash, assuming he comes along."

"Drake has the right idea. Add in that the immunities on our team enable you to freely use discharge without injuring us as much. Remember using that during the training earlier?"

"Yeah, but..." I raised the eyebrows I didn't have. She didn't even continue what she wanted to say at first. "Okay. We can hopefully beat the legendary birds and claim the mega stones."

"Exactly. What we do with them has yet to be determined, but beating the birds to get them is what we'll do right now. Regardless of how difficult that may seem."

"Okay. Goodnight Drake. Goodnight Xavier."

"Goodnight Amber." It was oddly synchronized between Xavier and I. I didn't bother to mention it though.

We watched Amber head upstairs, and followed ourselves soon after. Tomorrow will be a big day.

 **And that's all for this chapter. I'm glad to say that Team DragonSoul and their current allies will battle the legendary birds in the next chapter. I can't promise when it'll be, but that it will come. So for now, have a good day or night, and let's keep this legend alive!**


	21. Legendary Birds To Battle

**Welcome back pokemon lovers. I could tell about halfway through this chapter that I wouldn't be able to fit the full battle with the legendary birds, unless I rushed it. And a rushed job tends to be not as good as it could have been. So heads up on the cliffhanger. Let's get this started.**

By now we were all awake, had breakfast made by Sandslash, and on either Dragonair or Koori's back. This was our ride to the beach where we were supposed to meet Haxorus if he was coming along.

We soon reached the beach. And Haxorus wasn't there.

But still, Koori and Dragonair landed on the beach. "Hey, why are we stopping?"

"To answer that Drake, we're stopping for two reasons. One, the distance from Drakaineon to here is twice the distance from here to the island. And second, is because we will always give a few minutes grace period for Haxorus." This had been Dragonair speaking.

Although Koori pitched in too. "Besides, if you look straight up, you'll notice that the sun isn't quite at the time of noon."

"Umm, Koori... We don't have lenses that protect our eyes. Even if we did, are you sure they let you look directly at the sun?"

"Ahh. Makes enough sense. And to answer your question, at least mine are that good. I never really tried with other Flygon or Vibrava."

"Okay."

"Hey there!" We all turned towards the forest. It really was interesting, to see directly the two different parts of it. I thought it'd stop for one and start with the other. Much rather, both sides blend together for around thirty or so meters, each side fading from it's own.

But the voice came from something tall and armoured. It walked around a few trees, and then we could see it was Haxorus. "Glad to see you made it."

"Well, you guys know you can count on me any time. While working on two teams may not always offer that I can hear things myself, but that's why I had left Honedge behind. Until we get another pokemon or two, oftentimes one of us three will stay behind in case you guys need me."

"Hey, that's your team, and that's between you and Bisharp. Not our problem. Although still helpful whenever we need you for anything."

"So, what'll it be today guys?"

I looked over to Koori. She seemed to be better at explaining things than me. "You were the one saved by her, and he is part of your team."

"Alright." I looked back to Haxorus. "During a small trek up Dragonmist Mountain a few days ago, I had been captured by a Hydreigon. He froze Koori's wing and paralyzed Dragonair, which gave him a head start. I was lucky though, as Articuno had rescued me. He, she, whatever you think of the legendary birds, fuck trying to reference genderless pokemon." You know what, I'm not gonna care. I'll refer to the birds as whatever comes to my mouth or mind in that moment.

I tool a breath, and then picked up where I left off. "She gave us a free opportunity to battle against them. The reward for winning is access to the mega stones."

"So you're saying-"

"That we intend to battle one of the legendary trios of this island today. Are you up to this?"

"Earthquake will be useless, but otherwise I am up to this."

We all had a little snack break upon reaching the smaller island. It wasn't particularly large. The total space the island took up was a little smaller than Halliona. But the island was shaped like a small mountain. A cave around halfway up was to actually get in the chamber. Unlike crystal cave however, there were no stairs. We just had to trust our footing as we climbed down.

We made it within fair time. Sandslash slipped once, and Dragonair had helped out with that. The climb down was actually shorter than expected.

Now the birds were just in front of us. What I found interesting was the chamber was lit by interesting stones. They were kind of like the crystals from crystal cave, although they looked as though they had some type of energy within them different to the other ones.

A battle against legendary pokemon... The idea before seemed intense, but now with all three of them in sight it seemed more important than I imagined. "Team DragonSoul, Dragonair, Sandslash, just remember the training." It was Koori who said this. "Remember strategies we practiced, and watch for potential times to pull them off."

"Umm, I wasn't there for it." Haxorus obviously.

"Follow your team leaders. Honedge does it with you and Bisharp. So you do it with Drake, Amber, and Xavier."

He simply nodded, and Articuno spoke up after. "Shall we begin?"

"Bring it." My comment.

"Alright." The ice bird started off with blizzard. Bold beginning. I liked it. I used flamethrower to block blizzard from myself. Sandslash used dig to evade the attack. Koori flew above Articuno's attack, and used what I guessed to be freeze-dry to make a shield for the remaining pokemon on my side.

Once Articuno let go on blizzard, Haxorus destroyed the shield with iron tail and used dragon pulse on Zapdos. It landed, and Moltres and Articuno combined fire spin and blizzard together in retaliation. Both Haxorus and I blocked that using dragon pulse and flamethrower. Almost immediately, Amber, Xavier, and Dragonair approached the birds quickly.

Zapdos tried discharge. It had no effect on Xavier obviously. And it wasn't very effective on Dragonair, but would still do quite a bit of damage.

Haxorus saw this coming, and stood in front of Amber and I. With it not being very effective on him, and his level much higher than mine and Amber's, he effectively just kept us in the battle. So discharge probably dealt the most damage to Moltres and Articuno, or Dragonair. Interesting that the birds don't have protect. Or at least, didn't use it against what should have been protected from.

I just shook my head. No point in... "That's it!"

"What's... it?"

I turned to Amber. "The birds. They must have trained special defense enough to last well against Zapdos' discharge, as they didn't use any move to protect against it. But it does still lower their hp, even if just a little compared to how much it should be. What we have to do is target Articuno or Moltres first."

"Or target both." Both Amber and I looked up to Haxorus. "You two gotta think about it. There's seven of us total. I'm sure we're capable of splitting up to target both of them."

"Then we just balance out our three ground types to protect against Zapdos' electricity. Makes enough sense, right Drake?"

"Yeah. And protect our ground types from Articuno. And while Moltres has no particular type advantage, he's still very strong." I looked around at everyone. Koori is bigger than Xavier and Sandslash. So that sets ground types. Dragonair would be easier to be shielded by Koori. Haxorus is second strongest on our side, so he goes with Xavier and Sandslash. And then, just myself and Amber. "Koori, Dragonair, Amber, you three together! Xavier, Sandslash, Haxorus, you're with me!"

Each group I called out went together. "Hey Amber!" I pointed at myself, then nodded towards Articuno.

"Understood. So Moltres is ours."

We all kind of set to different sides of the chamber. At least, barely enough to be noticeable. I'm sure the birds saw this. And considering how Amber said it out loud, that pointed out our targets. Either that, or the fact of our altogether semi-focussed attacks will point this out quick enough.

No matter what they do to get through this, we must stick to the plan for the moment. It's the best we have for the battle, because it uses types which is one of the main battle determinants. It also, although not particularly greatly in my opinion, balances out the variety of levels on our side.

I looked to the birds once basics seemed settled with the strategy. All three of them looked directly at me. It was odd. But that was probably because of how I made the groups.

And then they all used a move each. Articuno used roost, which healed up the damage from discharge. Zapdos used drill peck, headed straight for my little group. And Moltres used sunny day, meaning power will be added to fire type attacks and taken from water type attacks.

I looked at Amber for a quick second. If they didn't flinch from Zapdos's discharge, I can imagine that her thunderbolt won't do too much on Moltres.

Still... Gotta do what's best right now. Articuno's roost is going to get annoying at some point, but it's still the best course of action I can think of right now. So that's what we do now.

I saw Haxorus stand in front of Xavier and Sandslash. "Haxorus, block by grabbing!"

He quickly turned around the moment Zapdos got close. Which considering the detailed thinking it was practically immediate. He wrapped his tail around the bird's neck and used his momentum to slam Zapdos beak first into the floor of the chamber. With a beak that long, that's gotta hurt.

I know the target of my group is Articuno, but I didn't pass up to opportunity to use dragon rage on him. I then turned and used flamethrower on Articuno afterwards. "Xavier, Sandslash, are there any non-ground type moves that either of you may know?"

"I know headbutt and leer." That came from Xavier.

"Crush claw is my only normal type move." Sandslash obviously.

"Okay. We take Articuno like planned. I'm sure Haxorus will join quickly enough." Actually, I didn't quite know about that. He seems to be pretty busy with holding down Zapdos right now.

I looked up to Articuno. Xavier and Sandslash's physical normal type attacks require being right there. They can't reach him from the ground.

This would pose a problem. I used dragon rage on Articuno, at least to keep us in play. I had to think quick. Given the level differences, we had to avoid attacks. Which meant we didn't exactly have time to just stop and think.

Koori said to remember strategies we practiced and watch for times to pull them off. Haxorus had Zapdos. One thing we tried, although failed at in the training battle, was to get them to hit each other. "Haxorus!" He looked over to me only after letting go of Zapdos. He still seemed a little dazed though. I raised my arm as if they were a shield, then pointed to Zapdos.

He simply nodded. So he must have understood. At least, I'm sure he did.

I turned around and looked up to Articuno. I used dragon rage, but he just dodged it and used freeze-dry. I blocked it with flamethrower, although I was barely holding it up.

I found myself sudden help from a dragon pulse. Then Dragonair stopped it closer to Articuno using aqua tail. That though, froze over the water surrounding her tail. Thankfully Articuno stopped freeze-dry after that. It technically didn't hit Dragonair due to her protection from the now frozen water.

Which posed her newest problem. Dragonair will have problems moving while her tail was frozen like that. Which wasn't good, because it made her vulnerable to another attack from one of the birds. She needed the help now. "Koori, protect Dragonair."

"Understood." I insisted her for two reasons. While yes, I was closest, she was faster than the rest of us. And more skilled also. She's the only one I know here who can manuver her way through the sky so well as to catch me and roll over, with Dragonair wrapped around her arm and a frozen wing.

She flew straight to Dragonair. But as she got to her, it was then the birds attacked again. Moltres charged up some of the false sunlight from the sunny day he used earlier. He used solar beam instantly, only because of the fact of his earlier move. Articuno tried again with freeze-dry, while Zapdos used discharge.

Amber and I held up against freeze-dry using flamethrower and thunderbolt. Haxorus did the same against solar beam using dragon pulse. Koori shielded dragonair from discharge, as did Sandslash with me and Xavier with Amber. Lucky to his type, Haxorus hopefully didn't take too much damage from discharge.

Koori brought Dragonair down to the chamber floor. I don't know what she intended as we left our bags up by the cave entrance. "Drake, flamethrower!" I didn't bother to question it. I just did as I was asked, commanded, but not the point. I used flamethrower towards Koori and Dragonair.

To my surprise, Koori held Dragonair's tail near my attack. I suppose that's one way to deal with it. I held it up until I was suddenly pushed off to the side and to the ground. I said pushed, more like taken down.

I looked upwards to see Xavier above me. "Even though I know you you were helping Dragonair, you must have known just as well as everyone else that multiple targets means less room for slow processes. I mean melting the ice rather than breaking it." I raised an eyebrow in question. **(I know many pokemon including Charmelion don't have eyebrows. I know I never mentioned this till now. But that's the figure of speech and fuck all who oppose this.)** "We can explain and experiment another time. Right now has more pressing matters."

"True." Xavier and I both got up to standing after I said that. "Articuno, I won't stop! You offered the battle, and I accepted. We will try our best to access the mega stones!"

"I know. But we won't go down easy." I watched Moltres use fire spin after Articuno said that. It went towards Koori, meanwhile Zapdos prepared drill peck.

"Koori, look out!" I had to think of something. And that was it for her because I'm choosing to attack myself instead of defend. I used dragon rage, intending to hit Articuno. But it ended up hitting Zapdos' wing as he flew by for his attack. I didn't bother to think about it though.

Next action should be... what? Articuno has been the only one to show a healing move so far. Moltres is completely offensive with sunny day to deal more damage faster. Zapdos has only used attacks, but has two spots he didn't reveal yet. Also might be good to mention how Articuno also has one spot left.

I didn't know what to do. The birds seem to be distant enough that we can't turn them towards each other. Considering the strange lack of weakness to discharge, it renders their special defense much higher than normal, which isn't good for our team. But their distance also gives us the inability to use any physical attacks on them.

I feel like a good leader isn't supposed to show weakness to the enemy. Is supposed to prove to the enemy that their team is gonna win. But honestly, I'm confident we will probably loose this battle. At this rate, we aren't dealing much damage to them. Add our particular lack of levels, discluding Koori and Haxorus, that just makes it easier for us to faint from... any attack.

"Drake, what are you thinking now?"

"We're gonna lose. Our attacks aren't doing much. And the birds can make us faint in an instant. We don't stand a chance against them at our current levels."

"Get a hang of yourself!" Xavier hit me on the shoulder using his bone. "Think about everything. How many attacks has everyone landed?"

I thought about it. I saw solar beam, but Xavier blocked it from both of us. I know I landed a few attacks mixed between dragon rage and flamethrower on either Articuno or Zapdos. I'm sure Amber used thunderbolt once or twice on Moltres, that I know of. Xavier and Sandslash haven't been close enough to land their attacks. I know Haxorus used dragon pulse once on Articuno and Zapdos and maybe a few small attacks on Zapdos. Finally, Dragonair and Koori...

I may be missing a few attacks, but I get what I was missing before. Koori hasn't attacked them yet. The one pokemon on our side higher level than the legendary birds hasn't attacked. So I need to get her on that.

"Xavier, keep me safe."

"Okay, but from what?"

"Just do as I ask this time please." He did nod. I got running over to Koori, and he surely followed. I saw Amber quickly use cotton guard and join us, likely acting as a shield. She did that well, quickly shaking off the extra cotton to block freeze-dry without taking damage herself.

I stopped a safe distance from Koori that I was close, but couldn't be damaged by fire spin. "Listen to me. I know we have the numbers and strategy that can work excellently. But we can't do this. We can't damage them enough without you attacking Koori."

"Now you're thinking Drake. Taking into account your whole team." I saw Koori use earth power under and around herself, efficiently removing the fire spin before it should have faded. I was about to ask why she wasn't affected, but then remembered her mentioning having the levitate ability during the training battle. "Apply the strategy of trying to get them to hit each other. I'll be right there in case of failure both offensively and defensively."

"But we want, need, you to attack them."

"I know what I'm doing."

"Alright." I turned to Xavier and Amber. "Keep the birds distracted, but also take advantage of our new strategy. I'll inform the others."

"Let them pick up. I'm sure-"

I cut her off there. Precious time can't be wasted in this battle. "Fine, you tell them since you're faster."

I knew Koori was smart. She'd realize that herself within milliseconds of myself saying it. So I just turned around again and ran forward. Xavier and Amber immediately followed suit, and I took a quick look at my ground type partner. "Only condition is you can't distract Zapdos. They know type advantages as well as we do, if not better."

"Makes sense." We all split up after he said that. Xavier off to the right, myself I went straight and Amber ran left.

Although the birds didn't follow each of us like we had hoped. I turned around and looked up, just in time to see Articuno fly over my head. I looked straight again, to see Koori and Sandslash together. I tried flamethrower, at least as a distraction if not damage.

 **That's all for this chapter. And thus comes the end of the story.**

 **I'm kidding, I wouldn't do that. I can imaging how many people would have liked to throw their computer, laptop, tablet, etc. if that was it.**

 **Anyways, enjoy pondering if they win or not. Have a good day or night, and let's keep this legend alive!**


End file.
